Désir Brûlant
by JeniSasu
Summary: Le soir ou Katsuki a revendiquer "Deku" comme sien, jamais celui-ci n'aurait pus imaginer tout ce qui allait en découler. Une situation, un désir qu'il n'avait jamais connus. D'autant plus que comment interpréter les paroles de Katchan ? ( Résumé un peu pourri...)
1. Attaque nocturne

Bonjour !

Alors voilà ma toute première fic sur Boku no hero, soyez indulgents...J'adore Katchan, je devais écrire sur lui ^^

Alors ce n'est pas mon premier yaoi, mais c'est le premier susceptible d'avoir un lemon et le premier pour lequel..je me donne à fond on va dire ^^'.

C'est ma toute première scène yaoi... alors si vous avez des avis constructifs n'hésitez surtout pas ^^'...il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance :(

 **EDIT:** Fiction corriger par **Driope** et **AzeliaB** que je remercies vraiment ^^ (Les chapitres un et deux sont de **Driope** et de trois à treize sont d' **AzeliaB** )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un faible gémissement m'échappe alors que je tiens d'une main tremblante la tenue de mon assaillant qui me tenait fermement par le col.

Plaqué contre le mur dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée, mon ventre s'enflamme et un gémissement plus sonore m'échappe tandis qu'une langue caressait habilement la mienne.

C'est tremblant que j'ouvre faiblement les yeux avant de les refermer alors que je me faisais littéralement agresser.

C'était une sensation que je ne connaissais pas, que je découvrais pour la première fois et je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ce serait de sa main. À bout de souffle, mon assaillant libère mes lèvres et j'en profite pour prendre une bouffée d'air, les joues rougies et les yeux mi-clos.

-Ka-Katchan, dis-je essoufflé.

-La ferme, réplique t-il la respiration haletante, la voix rauque.

Je me fis plaquer plus durement contre le mur alors que Katchan penchait la tête sur le côté et posait le bras au dessus de ma tête contre le mur, son regard perçant sur moi. Le souffle court et le cœur battant, je tente de reprendre pied après ce baiser dur et surprenant, d'autant plus qu'il venait de la personne la moins susceptible sur Terre de m'en donner.

Pour résumer comment j'en étais arrivé là : j'avais quitté plus tard que prévu le lycée Yuei et m'étais fait agresser par Katchan sans que je ne m'y attende. Celui-ci me traîna alors jusqu'à ce couloir avant de me jeter contre un mur, et s'était attaqué à mes lèvres.

Perdu, je fixe un moment celui qui fut un jour mon meilleur ami fondre à nouveau sur mes lèvres, sa langue forçant le passage des miennes et tournant habilement contre ma langue. Je geignis incapable de résister.

Ce n'est pas que je ne le voulais pas, mais j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait ou ce qui poussait Katchan à se comporter comme ça, et j'avais encore moins les moyens nécessaires à l'heure actuelle pour y réfléchir.

Mon corps semblait se ramollir entre ces bras et c'est sans réfléchir que je m'agrippai fortement à ses épaules. Mais alors qu'inconsciemment je me mis à répondre doucement à ce baiser, Katchan se figea et se retira soudainement du baiser

-Ka-

Mais je reçus un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me coupa le souffle et m'écroulai sur mes genoux, serrant fortement mon ventre. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Je relève alors la tête et le vois me toiser de haut, la mâchoire crispée et sourcils froncés, il serre le poing.

-Toi !, hurle t-il en me pointant du doigt, demain chez moi à dix heures tapantes, _t'as pas intérêt_ à être en retard !

Il jure bruyamment comme à son habitude et s'éloigne d'un pas rageur et je l'observe complètement sous le choc. La douleur de son coup s'évapore rapidement à ma grande surprise et je me recroqueville choqué de la douce brûlure qui me parcourt les lèvres.

Katchan vient de m'embrasser, pensais-je les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte et sans doute le visage flamboyant.

Je ne sus que j'étais rentré chez moi que lorsque je laissai tomber mon sac dans ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit.

-Katchan, dis-je en fixant le vide, le goût de ses lèvres encore présent

Sa chaleur était toujours aussi vivace et ce qu'il avait chamboulé en moi ne cessait de grandir. Pourtant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire... pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pour se moquer de moi ? Impossible, il n'y avait personne aux alentours alors ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Je pose les doigts sur mes lèvres et mon ventre se tord. Le simple fait d'y repenser me met dans tous mes états.

-Izuku ! Ton bain est prêt !

-D'accord ! Merci je descends, hurlé-je.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, le corps tremblant et passe inlassablement la langue sur mes lèvres.

C'était sucré.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, après avoir pris mon bain et mangé, qu'assis sur mon bureau devant mes exercices, qu'une certaine tension s'abattit sur mes épaules.

Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi voulait-il que j'aille chez lui ? Je n'y avais plus mis les pieds depuis notre enfance.

Quand on était encore ami.

Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ? Me demandai-je en crispant mes doigts contre mon stylo.

Katchan...

Je ferme les yeux en tremblant et me lève soudainement, je délaisse mon short et enfile un pantalon ainsi qu'un sweet et sors précipitamment de ma chambre

Pas le temps d'attendre demain, je veux des réponses.

Et maintenant !

Je terminerais mes exercices en rentrant.

-Maman ! Je sors un moment.

-Quoi ? À cette heure ci ? réplique maman en sortant de la cuisine, s'essuyant les mains. Où vas-tu si tard ?

-Je dois voir Katchan, répondis-je en portant mes chaussures, je ne serais pas long !

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et sors rapidement de la maison. Je cours à en perdre haleine vers la maison de Katchan. Elle n'est pas très éloignée de chez moi et j'y arrive en un rien de temps.

Devant la porte, je repris un peu mon souffle et sonne, c'est nerveux que j'attends un moment sur le pallier.

Je sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre sur la mère de Katchan, le soulagement qui me prend me rend encore plus nerveux.

Je suis venu ici sur un coup de tête alors sur le coup, je viens à peine de me rendre compte que je ne savais pas comment réagir face à lui.

Il va me tuer ! Pensai-je avec effroi alors que sa mère me fixait d'un air perplexe

-Ah c'est toi Izuku ?, elle fronce les sourcils, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître.

-Bonsoir madame, dis-je en m'inclinant, Katchan est la ?

-Oui, entre.

Elle ouvre grandement la porte et je fais un petit pas à l'intérieur. Les souvenirs m'assaillent sans que je ne m'y attende.

Katchan et moi jouant joyeusement dans un coin de la maison, nous deux dévalant rapidement les escaliers et dessinant contre le mur.

Tout ça semblait si lointain…

-Ça dois faire un moment que tu n'es pas venu n'est ce pas ?, commence sa mère et je sursaute en me tournant vers elle. Je ne me rappelle même plus de ta dernière visite.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je en serrant les poings.

Je souris un peu gêné, Katchan m'avait interdit de revenir chez lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien. Je suppose qu'en grandissant tout change n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesce et baisse la tête.

-Katsuki est là haut, tu reconnaîtras le chemin ?

Je relève la tête si vivement que je l'entends craquer et acquiesce à nouveau la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Je me tourne alors vers les marches alors qu'elle s'éloigne. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et monte les escaliers. J'hésite un instant face aux trois portes mais un flash de nous, enfants entrants dans l'une d'elle me fit me décider.

Je me plante alors devant la porte de sa chambre, et ferme les yeux pour reprendre courage. Je n'étais plus le petit Deku qu'il connaissait, j'étais celui qui donnait du courage maintenant !

Décidé, j'ouvre soudainement la porte ne prenant pas la peine de frapper et tombe directement sur lui. De dos, un casque sur les oreilles, il écrit frénétiquement et n'a toujours pas perçu ma présence. Je déglutis et calme mes légers tremblements en refermant la porte, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Je me rapproche alors de lui, la musique s'échappait de son casque et je me demandais comment est ce qu'il pouvait faire ses devoirs avec cette musique assourdissante dans les oreilles.

-Katchan... murmurais-je.

Il ne réagit pas et tourne la page de son cahier.

-Bam ! Crie t-il.

Je sursaute alors qu'il fredonne les morceaux de la musique en levant le bout de son stylo, il hurle à nouveau en agitant les bras et je l'observe un moment, de sa chevelure désordonnée à la serviette pendante sur son cou et son casque orange pétant. Il n'a pas changé depuis que l'on était enfant. à part le fait qu'il se soit un peu remis en doute après notre premier entrainement au terrain B mais il était toujours resté le même. C'est quelqu'un que j'admire énormément, quelqu'un que je veux battre. Quelqu'un par qui je souhaite être reconnu.

Et ce quelqu'un m'a embrassé.

Un baiser fort, imposant... dominant, comme son donneur.

À ces souvenirs je sens mes joues rougir, une chaleur se répand dans mon ventre.

Je tends alors une main tremblante vers lui et la plonge dans ses cheveux, leur douceur m'étonne alors que je le sens se raidir, il tourne alors lentement la tête vers moi en baissant son casque et l'étonnement que je lus sur son visage contrastait avec ma propre nervosité.

-Deku ?...

L'étonnement passé, il se lève d'un coup et me saisis pas le sweet.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?, hurle t-il.

-Je voulais te parler !

-Hein ? Et c'est ce qui te donne le droit de rentrer dans ma chambre sans permi-

-Tu m'as embrassé !, le coupai-je.

Il m'observe alors sans mot dire, son visage en colère quelques secondes plus tôt céda à de la consternation.

-Oui et alors ?, rugit-il toujours sur les nerfs.

-Com-comment ça, bégayai-je.

-Je t'ai embrassé _et_ _alors_ ? , répète t-il furieux.

-Tu-tu n'en avais pas le droit ! Répliquai-je vexé malgré moi.

-Le droit ? Répète t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Il lâche alors mon sweet mais me fit un croche pied. Je tombe sur les fesses, mais le temps de m'en rendre compte il était à califourchon sur moi et me fixait droit dans les yeux et c'est sans comprendre que mon cœur fit une embardé.

Il battit plus vite, une chaleur se fit sentir sur mon visage et sans m'en empêcher mes yeux dérivèrent vers ses lèvres alors qu'encore une fois de plus les sensations ressenties dans cette ruelle me revenaient, je ferme alors les yeux et sursaute en sentant quelques chose me frôler la joue. J'ouvre les yeux, incertain et mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine alors que je tombe dans son regard, plus profond qu'avant.

Plus troublé aussi.

Plus sombre.

Il passe l'index sur ma joue, remonte à ma tempe et fourrage dans mes cheveux.

Il appuie fermement contre mon cuir chevelu et j'halète.

Sa présence m'est devenue toxique ! Pensai-je en le voyant se rapprocher encore plus, envahissant mon espace personnel, sa main saisis alors mes cheveux, je gémis sous la douleur alors qu'il rejette ma tête vers l'arrière.

Un frisson me saisis alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur ma gorge avant de la mordre lentement, je serre les dents et les poings me fustigeant moi-même pour mon inactivité.

Dire que j'étais venu pour trouver des réponses !

-Hey Deku, tu le sais pas vrai, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il relève alors la tête vers moi et son regard furieux me prend de court.

-Tu le sais que tu m'appartiens ! dit il d'un ton autoritaire et furieux.

Il resserre sa prise sur mes cheveux et frôle ses lèvres des miennes.

-Alors tu diras à cette traînée...

Il saisit alors ma lèvre inférieure entre ces dents et mon ventre se tord, mon souffle s'accélère alors que mes mains s'accrochent finalement à ses bras finement musclés.

-Tu lui diras qu'elle n'a pas le droit de t'appeler comme ça, lâche t-il en m'embrassant avec fureur.

J'y réponds sans hésiter même si je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir, ces lèvres contre les miennes, son baiser rageur, sa langue contre la mienne me firent pousser des gémissements à répétition en m'accrochant fermement à lui. Mon ventre se réchauffe et sa main caresse alors lentement ma chevelure

J'en tremble et quelques larmes firent leur apparition.

Je crois que c'est le premier geste de tendresse que je reçois de lui.

Et bon sang c'était trop bon...

Je m'accroche alors nerveusement à lui voulant profiter au maximum de ce baiser, un faible grognement lui échappe et se répercute dans chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Un gémissement beaucoup plus sonore m'échappe.

Il sourit en coin et change d'angle avant de rompre le baiser.

Il murmure alors tout contre mes lèvres.

-"Deku" est à moi. Je te l'ai donné, il me revient de droit, elle n'a pas ce droit, lâche-t-il la mâchoire crispée.

Le souffle court, je ne tiens assis que par sa poigne dans mes cheveux et je cligne des paupières alors que ces derniers mots me parviennent enfin au cerveau et que je réalise.

L'esprit embrumé je dis la première chose qui me vint en tête

-Katchan...tu es jaloux ?

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux d''étonnement, froncer méchamment des sourcils et serrer le poing qu'il avait dans mon dos. Je réalise alors qu'il ne l'avait sans doute pas encore réalisé.

Je n'aurais sans doute pas du dire ça.

-Jaloux tu dis ? Moi ? , grogne t-il.

Sentant la vague de fureur qui allait s'abattre sur moi, je fis la seule chose qui me passa par la tête, qui me donnait vraiment envie en ce moment.

Et c'étaient ses lèvres

Alors je l'embrasse d'un coup, passant les bras autour de son cou appuyant ferment mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne dit rien alors que je sens lentement mon corps s'échauffer à nouveau.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

Je ne connaissais pas ça i peine quelques heures ! Comment Katchan pouvait il..?

Impulsivement j'ouvris les lèvres, espérant qu'il en fasse de même, nos regards s'accrochent et j'y vis toute sa colère, un regard furieux.

-N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, dit il froid.

Je resserre ma prise sur lui alors qu'il pose son front contre le mien et écarte lentement les lèvres.

Perdu, je tremble un peu contre lui et il resserre sa poigne. Son regard n'avait pas changé et pourtant...

Mon cœur fit une nouvelle embardée alors que je prends ses lèvres, nos langues se retrouvent et se cajolent et je ne peux résister au besoin de fermer les yeux alors qu'il se redresse m'entraînant avec lui. Nous finissons assis, ses bras passe lentement sur mon dos et agrippent mon sweet. Un gémissement impatient m'échappe alors qu'il suçote ma lèvre.

-Katchan, gémis-je et il grogna contre mes lèvres.

Un frisson incontrôlable m'étreint et je rapproche encore plus mon corps du sien, mon bas ventre était en feu et je me mis à gesticuler. Il m'enlace alors fermement d'un bras et l'autre fourrage rageusement dans mes cheveux alors que nous reprenions le baiser.

Un baiser beaucoup plus urgent et quémandeur et c'est à bout de souffle qu'on se sépara.

-Tu es à moi Deku, et a personne d'autre, murmure t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

Le ton sans équivoque de Katchan me fit hoqueter et le regarder avec les yeux ronds et sans doute, le visage rougi.

C'est haletant que je l'observe reprendre calmement son souffle

-C'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas le droit de me mentir.

-Te mentir ? Demandai-je en clignant des yeux.

-Ton alter, réplique t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah, dis-je en détournant le regard, Mais... Je t'ai tout dit. Tu ne m'as pas cru.

-Quoi, ça ? Cette histoire de don d'alter ?

Son ton cynique me fit relever la tête vers lui. On se toisa un bon moment alors que sous l'impulsion et sans quitter son regard, je passe mes jambes autour de lui et m'assieds sur ses cuisses, il ne scille pas, il semble maître de lui alors que ma propre audace me rends passablement nerveux.

Je me penche alors vers lui et murmure tout contre ses lèvres.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti Katchan… Je t'ai dis la vérité, on me la donné. On m'a dit que je pouvais être un super héros, que j'en avais les qualités.

Ma gorge se serre et je le sens crisper les doigts sur mon sweet.

-J'ai enfin un moyen de te surpasser, d'être ton égal. Je veux être avec toi.

Et ces paroles me choquèrent plus que le concerné, alors que je réalisais moi même ce fait. Je baisse les yeux gêné, alors qu'il ne répond pas.

Les secondes s'écoulent et mes mains sur ses épaules tremblent avant que d'un geste de la tête, il ne me force à relever le visage.

Il arque un sourcil.

-Je serais toujours plus fort que toi, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il pose alors un faible baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Jure-le, murmure t-il.

-Je le jure. Il n'y a que toi qui sois au courant… Ma mère elle-même l'ignore

Il me fixe profondément et finis par se retirer.

Je compris qu'il acceptait ma déclaration. Il me force alors me lever et se redresse à son tour, l'on se fait alors face.

En l'observant ainsi, le besoin de le toucher me saisis mais je me fais violence pour ne pas y céder.

Tout ça était pourtant si soudain, mais tout d'un coup, l'embrasser, le toucher semblait être si normal, un besoin.

Ou une évidence qu'on venait à peine de réaliser.

-Et sinon qu'es-tu venu foutre chez moi à une heure pareille ?

-Ah ! Euh... Je voulais savoir ce que tu me voulais ... ton rendez-vous de demain...

-Ah, ça, dit il exaspéré. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?

-Non. Je voulais savoir. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi tu m'as... pourquoi tu m'as embrassé.

-Et tu l'as ta réponse alors bon.

Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise.

Il avait raison, je l'avais, mais qu'en était le sens ? Juste sur un coup de tête ? Un besoin ou…M'aimait-il juste un peu ?

Je rougis à ces pensées et je le vois encore plus perplexe, gêné, je me gratte l'arrière de la tête et décide de m'en aller.

-J'y vais, dis je en me détournant.

-Attends.

Je me retourne, juste à temps pour le voir saisir le pan de mon sweet et me tirer vers lui, sur le coup je me penche vers lui et il pose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, plus que les autres, ce geste me parut beaucoup plus tendre et mon visage s'enflamma. Je détourne alors les yeux avant de faire de même, je frôle ses lèvres mais ne peut m'empêcher de tenter d'approfondir le baiser.

C'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il recule la tête en arrière. Je le suivis aussitôt et il laissa échapper un petit rire qui me fit frissonner.

Juste un peu plus, pensai-je alors que mon corps enjambait déjà ses cuisses. C'est sans m'en rendre compte que je me retrouvai à nouveau sur celles-ci, la chaise tangua un peu alors que je l'enlaçais avec force. Le sourire en coin, je sentis son corps trembler comme pris d'un rire alors que nos langues bataillaient lentement. Mon corps se liquéfia et je me laissai aller sur lui, gémissant sans retenue alors que son sourire ne le quittait pas. C'est à bout de souffle que je cesse le baiser, j'ouvre alors les yeux, un regard un peu flou et sans doute les joues rougies.

Un grognement me fait cligner des yeux alors que je sens le corps de Katchan se tendre contre le mien.

-Tu devrais rentrer Deku. _Maintenant_., m'ordonne t-il d'un ton lourd et rauque.

J'en tremble d'envie, chose qu'il dut remarquer. Je le vis faiblement se lécher impatiemment les lèvres et faire un léger coup de reins frôlant son anatomie contre la mienne. J'hoquète et resserre ma prise sur ses épaules le corps pris de violent frisson et un gémissement me quitte. Son corps tremble à nouveau et c'est toujours les yeux embués que je le vois se pencher vers moi, les muscles tendus et me mordre l'oreille.

-Deku, tire-toi de là, souffle-t-il impatient et tendu.

La douce brûlure à mon oreille me ramena quelque peu sur terre et c'est à ce moment que je réalise qu'il est torse nu, mon regard glisse sur son corps ferme, sur ses abdos finement dessinés et je manque soudainement d'air. C'est sans réfléchir que je quitte ses cuisses en manquant de tomber. M'incline stupidement et sors précipitamment de sa chambre en fuyant son regard.

Dans la précipitation, je ne pris pas la peine de saluer sa mère et ne vis que son père en coup de vent alors que j'ouvrais la porte. L'air frais m'agressa le visage, le rougissant encore plus, mais je ne ralentis pas.

J'accélère juste jusque chez moi.

* * *

Voila !

alors il devrait avoir une suite... Normalement :)

J'espère qu'elle a plus. Si oui je me mettrais à écrire le chapitre suivant, elle est écrit. Dans ma tête. Reste plus qu'à la mettre sur papier ^^'

Reviews please :)


	2. Pression !

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !

Merci pour vos comms.

Merci d'avoir penser que cette fiction en valait la peine ! Du coup j'ai un peu stresser à écrire la suite... En espérant qu'elle plaise toujours.

Encore une fois, merci ! ça me pousse à continuer :)...

Sur ce.. Bonne lecture

* * *

J'observe d'un air distrait mon téléphone portable que j'ai en main, le numéro d'Ochako brillant faiblement et je soupire.

Désespéré, je me frappe la tête contre mon bureau en jurant.

Dans quelle position venait de me mettre Katchan au juste ? Comment étais-je sensé annoncer ça à Ochako ? Comment le prendrait-elle ?

D'ailleurs… tout ceci était injuste ! C'est elle qui avait donné vie au "Deku" qui donne le courage... et non à ce poltron et moins que rien né de l'imagination de Katchan.

Katchan… pensai-je en soupirant

Sans crier gare, mes pommettes rougissent alors que les détails de la nuit d'hier me revenaient.

Comment en étais-je arrivé là au juste ?

D'ailleurs, le plus important serait de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de Katchan !

Mais... j'ai plus de chances de découvrir le pourquoi de l'apparition soudaine de pouvoirs en ce monde que ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce disjoncté.

Je soupire pour la énième fois en ce début de journée et traîne les pieds vers mon lit. Je m'y laisse tomber, saisis d'un geste distrait la télécommande de la petite chaine hi-fi que m'a offerte maman et lance le cd.

La chambre s'emplit alors de la mélodie de "History Maker".

Je soupire de bien être, j'adore cette musique. Un sentiment léger, de douceur et de force émanait des paroles. Mon cœur semblait danser au son de cette mélodie et je souris, fermant les yeux sans le vouloir.

Lorsque je me réveillais bien plus tard, la même musique emplissait ma chambre. Je frotte distraitement mon visage dans mon coussin, une douce caresse, bien qu'un peu irritée, massait mon cuir chevelu.

Un soupir tremblant m'échappe me faisant ouvrir brutalement les yeux, mon corps se crispe et c'est quelque peu troublé que je jette un regard derrière moi et tombe dans un regard frustré, contrarié, et un peu troublé.

-Katchan ? Murmurais-je peu sûr.

Tant sa présence dans ma chambre relevait du surnaturel.

-De-ku, susurre t-il entre ses dents.

Un frisson d'angoisse me parcours le dos alors que sa poigne dans mes cheveux se resserre. Il se penche alors vers moi, je tente de reculer mais il tire soudainement dans mes cheveux et je me crispe.

-Qu'est ce...qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me trouver ici peut-être ?

-Non je-

Je me mords la lèvre alors qu'il se rapproche brusquement de moi, ses yeux écarquillés et son air soudain si neutre ne fit qu'accroitre ma nervosité.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?, m'enquis-je.

-Dis moi Deku...quand comptes-tu le faire ?

\- Faire quoi ?

Pour toute réponse il me planta mon portable entre les yeux, je dus loucher pour voir ce qui était écrit et je serre les dents en voyant le prénom d'Ochako.

-Je vais le faire. Alors juste… laisse moi un peu de temps

-Hein ? C'est une rupture c'est ça ?, hurle-t-il

Je sursaute alors qu'il me redresse d'un coup en tirant sur mes cheveux, je grimace sous la douleur.

-Mais Katchan !

-Pas de "mais" qui tienne !, rugit il, Fais-le ! Maintenant !

Je serre les dents.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Envers elle !

-Non, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Hein ?… Répète un peu pour voir...

Quelques larmes au bout des yeux, je relève la tête déterminé.

-Non ! De toutes façons qu'est-ce que ça changerait que je lui dise ça ?

Un silence pesant s'installe d'un coup et je prends mon courage à deux mains et le fixe droit dans les yeux mais son regard était caché par ses cheveux - au point que je ne vis pas son expression - il relâche lentement mes cheveux.

-Katchan ...? l'appelai-je d'une petite voix.

Il ne me répondit pas et se leva du lit, il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsque je lui saisis le poignet.

J'observais ma main retenir la sienne d'un air perdu et surpris, mon corps avait agi tout seul.

Katchan ne disait toujours rien.

Mon cœur rata un battement en réalisant qu'il m'en voulait.

Et le connaissant… S'il ne disait plus rien alors… Ça voudrais dire que… Ce serait fini ? Mais quoi exactement ?

Je ne sais même pas ce que je représente réellement pour lui.

Un trophée ? Rien qu'à lui ou… Autre chose ?

Je sursaute alors qu'il serre le poing.

…Les paroles sortirent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir :

-Attends, je… Je vais l'appeler.

Son poing se desserre, il me jette un bref regard par dessus son épaule et me tends mon portable. Je le saisis d'une main tremblante et observe Katchan se laisser tomber sur le lit, près de moi.

Un peu trop près.

Et je réalise qu'il est dans un fin t-shirt sans manche vert avec un short large lui arrivant aux genoux. Je ne portais qu'un simple débardeur et d'un jean trop grand.

-Dépêche !

Je sursaute, le téléphone manquant de me quitter les mains et lance le numéro d'Ochako.

Elle décroche à peine à la seconde tonalité.

-Ohayo Izuku-kun !

Le ton joyeux de sa voix me fit me tendre, mon ventre se contracta et je me sentis d'un coup très mal.

-Izuku-kun... tu es là ?

-Oui ! Enfin je veux dire... Non ! Euh, oui !

J'entends Katchan râler près de moi alors que le rire d'Ochako résonne dans le combiné. Je me mords la lèvre.

Comment devais-je procéder ?

Ochako… Je suis désolé...

J'ouvris la bouche lorsque je me fis soudainement pousser vers l'arrière, Katchan m'enjamba et se laissa lourdement tomber sur moi.

-Deku ?… m'appela la voix d'Ochako.

Katchan serre les dents et prend un air menaçant avant de se pencher vers moi, murmurant de mon oreille libre.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je peux m'en charger.

J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur.

Katchan avait la subtilité d'un éléphant courant en pleine savane !

Impossible que ce soit lui qui s'en charge.

Il la tuerait d'une seule tirade bien sentie !

Bien qu'Ochako ne sois pas aussi faible…

Une morsure dans mon cou me fais revenir à la réalité et c'est par pur reflexe que ma main fourrage dans ses cheveux, un léger soupire de bien être m'échappe.

-Deku ! Tu es sur que ça va ?

Le rouge me monte aux joues alors que je retins de justesse un gémissement.

La main de Katchan venait de passer sous mon débardeur.

Non ce n'étais pas le moment ! Pensai-je en me tortillant.

\- Oui je, désolé… Ochako-chan ?

-Oui, Deku-kun ?

-J'aimerais… Te demander une faveur, si tu veux bien...

-Oui bien sûr ! Renchérit-elle d'une voix enjouée, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je me mords la lèvre, alors que Katchan quitte mon cou et me fixe, se rapproche et du bout de la langue frôle ma lèvre. Un frisson me prend et je cambre inconsciemment les reins. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étire, il écarte mes jambes d'un geste genou et se place entre elle.

Mon cœur ratte soudain un battement quand il relève d'un geste brusque ma jambe et me tire violemment contre lui.

-Katchan ! Dis-je surpris.

Gêné...

Tendu...

-Quoi... Katchan ?...Katsuki ?, demande Ochako perdue

Je tique, tiraillé face à la vague de plaisir que je sentais monter et l'embarras de me faire entendre.

C'est sur le coup que je porte ma main à ma bouche alors qu'un sourire sadique étirait les lèvres de Katchan. Il se penche alors sur moi, les avant bras posés de chaque côté de ma tête et susurre tout près du combiné :

-Hey, O-cha-ko-chan...

-Kat-Katsuki-kun ?

-Tout à fait, lance t-il.

Je retirai la main de ma bouche mais un simple roulement de hanche me fit haleter et remettre la main.

-Ce cher Deku ici présent a quelque chose à te dire, vois-tu ?, dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un second coup de hanche, je ferme les yeux alors que ses lèvres caressent lentement ma mâchoire, son souffle caresse mon cou s'égarant des fois sur mon épaule.

Mes orteils s'enfoncent dans le drap.

-Deku… Qu'est ce qui se passe, demande Ochako d''une voix prudente.

Katchan serre les dents et sa main s'engouffre dans mes cheveux.

Ses gestes devinrent lents et lourds.

Je compris qu'il comment à être à bout.

Bien que la patience n'ait jamais été son fort...

-Il te prie gentiment de ne plus l'appeler Deku. Vois-tu ?

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-C'est vrai ça De-ku, _pourquoi_ ?

Je souffle dans ma paume alors que mes reins allaient inconsciemment vers les siens, débutant un ballet lent… Que Katchan rendit vite brutal alors qu'il enfonçait son visage dans mon cou, je serre les dents en retirant la main de ma bouche. Tirant nerveusement sur les pans de mon drap alors que j'en étais arrivé à être "secoué" de toute part. Le souffle brûlant de Katchan irradiait toujours mon cou la rendant rouge écrevisse

-Bon sang Deku-kun !, hurla Ochako.

Mais j'avais l'esprit tellement embrumé que son cri me parut très lointain et non à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

-Ocha-ko-chan, je… Je suis désolé…hn

-Deku ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Bon sang !

-Rien ! Dé-désolé de t'avoir… T'avoir dérangée ! Je...t'expliquerai…Tout...En classe, s'il te plait...

Je raccroche et balance le téléphone plus loin, me couvrant le visage de mon avant bras.

-T'es cruel Katchan, gémis-je.

-Je sais, rugit-il dans mon cou, c'est le pied pas vrai ? grogne t-il

Mon ventre se contracte de plaisir comme réponse et j'halète.

Je sens alors Katchan quitter mon cou et retirer mon bras, nos regards se croisent alors que je me retrouve alanguis, les joues rouges, le souffle court sous son regard de plus en plus sombre, il écarquille les yeux.

Démesurément.

Et m'embrasse furieusement.

Je le lui rends. Du mieux que je le peux.

Sa langue s'enroule habilement autour de la mienne, je gémis de plus en plus fort alors qu'il grogne en passant la main sous mon débardeur, la serrant dans son poing.

J'entends faiblement une déchirure.

Une impulsion me fait rejeter la tête en arrière, la reposant contre le matelas alors que le lit grince faiblement tout d'un coup au gré des coups de Katchan qui se redresse sur ses paumes.

Je ne peux que m'accrocher à son cou alors que le son de mon propre sang battant furieusement dans mes tempes m'engourdissait. Ma vue devint trouble. Je l'entends grogner, je me cambre sur le coup alors que les bruits que fait le lit deviennent vite réguliers.

Plus forts aussi.

C'est la respiration un peu haletante que je le vois rejeter la tête en arrière, les muscles de ses bras tendus, et son corps crispé dans l'attente.

Ce fut à ce moment exact que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Izuku, Katsuki vous ne voudriez pas… Un peu de… Tarte..?

La voix de ma mère s'évanouit au fur et à mesure, le plateau contenant la tarte en question dans la main, son corps se figea de même que le nôtre.

Un silence embarrassant pris place entrecoupé par nos respirations haletantes.

-Fait chier, lance Katchan.

Ma mère s'étale soudainement par terre, le plateau s'écrasant contre le sol et la tarte toute ratatinée en dessous.

-Maman !

Je repoussai vivement Katchan, grimaçant face à la tension dans mon slip et me met au niveau de ma mère.

-C'est- c'est pas vrai ! Me lamentais-je.

Un soupir consterné résonna derrière moi, j'eus juste le temps de me tourner et le vis enjamber l'air de rien le corps de ma mère, il me fixa ensuite de haut, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, tout comme moi

-Lundi. N'oublie pas. Dernier délai... Non en fait, oublie. Je me ferai un plaisir de m'en charger dans ce cas.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers, me laissant planter là.

Figé, je sursaute quand ma mère cligne faiblement des paupières et je sens une boule naître dans mon ventre en imaginant les explications qui suivront.

Je prends un souffle que je veux assurer, les jambes flageolantes, presque tremblantes, j'observe les bâtiments du lycée Yuei droit devant. Je n'avais plus ressenti un tel stress depuis le jour de l'examen d'entrée. Je serre les dents en prenant une petite inspiration et m'élance d'un pas tremblant vers les portes.

Ce week end à été… Pour le moins, mouvementé.

Au final, la discussion avec ma mère à été un peu...décousue. Que pouvais-je lui dire de toute façon ?

Que j'aimais Katchan ?

Qu'il m'aimait aussi ?

Alors que j'en sais strictement rien moi même ?

Si je l'aime ? Peut être… En tous cas pour l'instant… Ce qu'il me fait ressentir...C'est inédit, inexplicable, enivrant.

Et foutrement bon purée !

Et...Je ne m'imagine pas faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui...

Pour le moment en tous cas.

Je resserre la prise sur mon sac et tente de calmer les battements de mon cœur

J'avais redouté ce jour... Trop même

Entre la menace de Katchan de tout lui jeter à la figure et le fait que je devais m'en charger… Tout en douceur…

Mais je ne savais même pas comment m'y prendre !

Tout ça c'était la faute de Katchan !

C'est quoi cette soudaine jalousie ?

Non mais sérieux !

-C'est quoi cette tête ?

Je sursaute et fait volte face et tombe alors sur Eijiro qui me fixe d'un regard sceptique.

Je souffle, faisant retomber la pression que j'avais sur les épaules.

-Non, rien. Rien du tout.

-Hein ? T'es sûr ? fit celui-ci perdu.

Il lève alors la tête et hurle.

-Eh Katsuki !

Un frisson d'angoisse mêler à de l'envie m'hérisse le poil.

Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis samedi.

Et, bête que j'étais, malgré cette pression omniprésente eh bien… Il m'avait manqué.

J'avais vraiment envie de le voir.

-Oï, répond celui ci d'un ton morne.

-Bon eh bien dépêche toi Izuku !, me lance Eijiro en me dépassant.

-Oui j'arrive, murmurai-je d'une petite voix.

Eijiro me fixe un moment un peu perplexe avant de s'en aller en courant rejoindre Katsuki. Je jette alors un petit coup d'œil derrière moi et tombe dans son regard, par dessus l'épaule alors qu'il marchait côte à côte avec Eijiro.

Qui parlait tout seul.

Comme d'habitude.

Je rougis et baisse les yeux.

-Deku… kun, m'interpelle une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

Je sursaute à nouveau, suant à grosses gouttes en apercevant Ochako qui me fixe d'un air inquiet, et Tenya me saluant d'un geste de la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me savais ridicule dans cette position. Ridicule de me sentir aussi nerveux juste pour ça mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Je me sentais un peu perdu.

Totalement perdu pour être franc…

Katchan avait tout mis sans dessus dessous !

* * *

C'est assez court et il se passe pas grand chose, mais ça viendra dans le prochain chapitre !

Merci ;)


	3. N'est ce pas évident ?

Salut :)

Alors euh Je me suis fait voler mon phone alors je n'avais pas le moral. Mais vos reviews m'ont beaucoup aidé. J'ai perdu mes images de ce beau couple...

Je ne suis pas connecté actu du coup, je corrigerai le chapitre 2 une prochaine fois. Encore désoler et vraiment merci pour vos reviews et encouragements.

* * *

Ça aurait sans aucun doute pu être pire... Oui, j'en suis sûr. Ça aurait vraiment pu être pire.

Pas vrai ?...

Je prends un souffle tremblant et avance le plus normalement possible en évitant le regard plus que pesant de Katchan sur ma nuque. Je referme vivement la porte des toilettes et m'enferme dans l'une des cabines.

Ok.

Inspire, expire.

L'on est en pleine pause, c'est le moment idéal pour en parler avec Ochako.

Oui, c'est ça. Elle est gentille, elle va comprendre pas vrai ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble... Comme la dit Katchan, ce n'est pas une rupture.

Juste une mise au point.

Même si c'était vraiment injuste envers elle.

Je soupire alors que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit violemment.

\- Mais je t'assure ! S'exclame une voix

Je sursaute en reconnaissant la voix d'Eijiro.

\- Ça ne me concerne pas ! Rugis une autre voix.

Katchan...

\- Mais si ! Je suis sûr à cent pour-cent ! Tous les indices le prouvent !

\- Je n'en ais rien à branler merde, fou moi la paix !

Je me mords la lèvre et colle bien malgré moi mon oreille contre la porte. Leurs pas se rapprochèrent et sans doute, s'arrêtent-ils devant les urinoirs.

\- Attends, elle n'arrête pas de te fixer ! Je suis sur que-

-De rien du tout ! Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— Bah, les toi-

Je sursaute soudainement quand le cri surpris d'Eijiro emplis les toilettes alors qu'il se faisait éjecter à coup d'explosion. Sur le coup, j'eus vraiment pitié pour lui, mais la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit soudainement et mon oreille rencontre alors des battements de cœur. Je me redresse aussitôt et tombe dans le regard féroce de Katchan.

Affamé...?

Je déglutis nerveusement en reculant et sursaute quand il me retient fermement du poignet.

\- Hey, m'accoste-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Hey... répondis-je fébrile.

Une sueur glissa le long de ma tempe. Katchan ne dit rien et pencha lentement la tête vers la droite.

Ok, là, il me faisait flipper.

\- Ka-

-Plus que quelques heures, j'espère que tu es prêt... Susurre-t-il.

Mes épaules tressautent et je baisse la tête, le corps un peu tremblant. Je me savais pathétique, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle ne méritait pas ça.

Même si ce n'était peut-être pas quelque chose de grave, mais elle avait joué un rôle important dans le Izuku d'aujourd'hui.

Un Izuku toujours faiblard peut être, mais moins que celui d'autrefois.

Alors c'était normal que je ne sois pas pour.

\- Katchan. Mumurais-je.

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que je lui dise ça ?...C'est pas justes Katchan.

Il ne me répondit pas et un silence s'installa, la tête baissée, je lève timidement les yeux vers lui et un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale.

Il avait un regard mauvais.

Furieux.

Les sourcils froncés et lèvres retroussées.

Je serre la mâchoire, m'attendant au pire, alors je fus surpris lorsqu'il délaissa mon poignet et sortit sans un mot de la cabine, puis des toilettes. Je restais choqué un moment, le bruit de ses chaussures martelant rageusement le sol avant de sortir presque en courant.

\- Katchan !

Une fois dehors, je le cherchais des yeux. C'était l'heure de se remplir la panse alors seul quelques élèves trainaient dans les couloirs et je ne mis pas longtemps à le retrouver un peu plus loin. Mais le temps de m'approcher, une fille que je ne connaissais pas s'approcha vivement de lui. Je m'arrête sur-le-champ, en plein couloir et les fixe, stupéfait.

Elle lui tendit un disque, les joues un peu rouges tandis qu'il l'observait l'air neutre avant de prendre le disque qu'elle lui tendait.

C'était quoi _ça_ ?

Je fronce inconsciemment les sourcils alors qu'elle continuait de parler. Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule et c'est un peu perdu que je tourne la tête vers Eijiro qui fixe Katchan et... _Ce truc_ avec un sourire ravi.

\- T'as vu ? Je savais qu'elle en pinçait pour lui !

\- Par..Pardon ?...

\- Bah oui, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- C'est tellement inédit que ça en est pitoyable, renchérit une autre voix.

J'aperçois alors Shoto non loin qui les fixaient d'un air consterné.

\- Que veux-tu hun, il a quand même la classe Katsuki ! Pas vrai Izuku ?

\- Je...je suppose...

Je serre les poings, les paumes soudainement moites.

\- Tu vois, elle, s'est Chiemi, elle est en seconde et-

\- C'est bon ! Dis-je abrupte me surprenant moi-même.

Et ces sous le regard surpris d'Eijro - et de moi-même...- que je partis au pas de course me planter près de Katchan. J'ignore délibérément le truc et fixe Katchan droit dans les yeux

\- Ka-Katchan je, enfin tu, pourrais-tu, enfin ce que je veux dire, dis-je avec précipitation, m'emmêlant les pinceaux sous le regard sévère de Katchan.

Me toisant de haut.

Je baisse les yeux, débitant toujours un flot continu de paroles sans queue ni tête...

Pitié tais-toi ! M'insurge du mieux que je peux.

Mais rien à faire.

Et Katchan qui ne disait toujours rien.

Une chaleur me monta au visage, la honte sans doute et je ferme les yeux, toujours en débitant des inepties. Des larmes perlent le coin de mes yeux tant je me sentais pitoyable, mais sursaute quand on me relève soudainement le visage.

Je tombe alors dans son regard.

Amusé.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un fin sourire et il se penche, murmurant de sorte que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

\- Vois-tu Deku, _ta_ réaction... est _la_ raison du _pourquoi_.

Mon souffle s'accélère alors que son souffle caressait mes lèvres, son sourire s'agrandit face à mes rougeurs... Un sourire sadique avant de se détourner et de faire coulisser la porte de la salle de classe.

\- Eh ! Nombriliste de merde ! Ôte tes fesses de ma table ! Hurle-t-il en refermant bruyamment la porte.

Je reste figé, le cœur battant et les pommettes rougies. La raison... Du pourquoi ?

De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Eh... M'interpelle une petite voix.

Je me tourne et tombe sur... Ça qui parlait avec Katchan un peu plus tôt.

Une longue chevelure brune retenue en une queue-de-cheval, lui arrivant dans le bas du dos et des yeux verts comme...

Les miens ? Pensai-je en faisant la moue.

Bras croisés ça me fixa un long moment me mettant finalement mal à l'aise

\- Tu es l'amie de Katchan ? C'est rare ! Il n'en a pas beaucoup, lançais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais _ça_ fronce les sourcils et fit une petite moue frustrée.

Sans doute, le fait que je n'ai que je les aie interrompus...

\- Ah, euh bon, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Chiemi.

\- Tu me connais ? Katsuki t'a parlé de moi ?, me demande-t-elle tout d'un coup surexcitée.

\- Non, répondis-je automatiquement.

D'un ton sec qui me choqua autant qu'elle.

Je ferme les yeux, crispé. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait cette soudaine antipathie envers cette fille.

À ces mots, je réalise alors que c'était la première fois que je la considérais comme tel...

Mon dieu, je l'ai considéré comme un objet !

Plusieurs fois !

Katchan commençait à déteindre sur moi ...

Mais... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Quand je l'ai vu avec elle, avec le regard qu'elle lui lançait... Ses tentatives d'approches.

Mon corps a réagit tout seul.

À cet instant, je me suis dit...

Ne le touche pas !

Ne t'en approche pas !

C'est... C'est mon Katchan !

À moi seul...

Je sursaute, écarquillant les yeux, le visage entier d'une belle couleur alors que les paroles de Katchan prenaient soudain tout leurs sens.

La jalousie.

Possessif.

Le fait de savoir...Que la personne à laquelle on tient n'appartient qu'à nous et à nous seul.

Et pour Katchan... Deku est à lui.

À lui seul.

Et à personne d'autre.

Une bouffée de chaleur me prit et je porte les mains à mon visage, rouge de honte.

De joie aussi.

Un sourire stupide étire mes lèvres.

\- Ça va ?, me demande Chiemi.

Je réalise tout à coup que j'étais toujours face à elle.

\- Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'un ami à moi à brièvement parler de toi et puis ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois vraiment y aller ! A la prochaine !

Je m'en allais, d'un pas pressé quand la porte coulissa à nouveau et Ochako apparut, l'air inquiète.

Elle me chercha du regard et je sursaute quand elle les vrilla sur moi. Elle prit un souffle tremblant, le poing contre la poitrine et avance d'un pas décidé vers moi. Je vis derrière elle, Shoto, Eijiro et Asui, affectueusement appeler le crapaud par Katchan, entrés en classe.

\- Deku-kun !

\- Oui ! Sursautai-je au garde-à-vous, le cœur battant

\- Katsuki-kun m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. Et tu as dit avoir quelque chose à me dire aujourd'hui...

\- Oui...c'est vrai, dis-je d'une petite voix

Je l'observe alors et prends mon courage à deux mains.

Maintenant, je n'avais plus à hésiter.

Je n'avais aucune raison d'hésiter.

Car à l'instant même, je comprenais Katchan.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je retiens du mieux que je peux un sourire d'apparaitre.

Stupide pas vrai ?...

Bien vrai que je ne sache pas encore où tout ça allait me... Nous mener, mais... Il tenait assez moi pour me faire une telle requête.

Peut-être est-ce de l'égoïsme...Peut-être étais-ce juste un moyen d'avoir un "titre de propriété Deku"... Mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Même si je m'en doutais que tout ceci fût dû à son côté possessif, arrogant et sur de lui, mais de là à en être jaloux...

C'est autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

Au final, je ne sais rien en fin de compte, mais pour le moment, une seule chose comptait.

Katchan voulait que je ne sois qu'a lui seul et ce sentiment semblait être réciproque.

Alors pour le moment, je ferai ce qui est juste.

Pour nous deux.

Bien que je garde au chaud dans un coin de ma tête, de demander à Katchan dans quelle circonstance, il a bien pu rencontrer ce truc.

Au point qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui.

Une chair de poule me saisit violemment.

Hors de question qu'elle s'en approche !

Même pas en rêve !

* * *

Je sais. C'est assez court et désoler pour ça. Mais je voulais faire sa confrontation avec Ochako dans le prochain chapitre. Ceci n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre pour ma part car...désolé, mais je n'ais vraiment pas le moral ces temps ci et ces vos comms qui m'ont encourager à le poster... En espérant qu'il plaise !

Promis le prochain chapitre sera plus long et plus intéressant !

Chiemi est un perso de mon invention ! Rien que pour Katchan

Le comportement de Shoto est-il réaliste au personnage ? Je ne suis pas les scans pour le moment alors je me base que sur l'animé...

Laissez vos avis ça faits toujours plaisir ! Merci !


	4. Jaloux Katchan ?

Salut tout le monde !

Alors voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il plaise et que j'ai des avis, cette fois-ci. A l'origine, c'était sensé être un two-shot mais la fic plaît, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? ^^'

Merci à ceux qui ont mis la fic en suivis et en préféré :)

Mais laisser aussi vos avis, ce serais sympas. ^^'

* * *

C'est le corps tremblant que je porte mon verre à mes lèvres. Face à moi, Ochako ne me quitte pas des yeux. La tête entre ses mains, les coudes contre la table de ce mini café et un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

Bon Dieu comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

Je serre les doigts contre le verre observant les ondes de l'eau face à mes tremblements et prends un souffle tremblant. En douceur, je jette un petit coup d'œil derrière moi et un frisson glacé me hérisse les poils et je fais immédiatement volte face.

Le sourire d'Ochako s'agrandit, accentuant ses joues et je déglutis.

L'aura menaçante de Katchan m'atteignait vague par vague.

-Ochako-chan ?

-Huuum ?

-J-je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

Elle rit, dévoilant ses dents et pose délicatement son doigt contre ma joue.

Un grognement frustré et menaçant emplis le café quasiment vide. Je vis la serveuse derrière son comptoir se tendre et les joues d'Ochako se gonflèrent, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Je ferme les yeux, le corps tremblant.

Bon sang comment diable en étais-je arrivé là ?

 _Flash Back_

-Je suis vraiment désoler Ochako-chan, dis-je en m'inclinant face à elle.

Les couloirs étaient presque vides à présent.

-Alors c'est vrai ? , me demande-t-elle, tu ne veux plus que je t'appelle comme ça ?... J'ai... je n'aurais pas dû ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça ! M'exclamai-je en me redressant, c'est juste que… Katchan...

-C'est lui ?, s'insurge-t-elle horrifié, il t'a obligé c'est ça ? Mais c'est égoïste Deku-kun !

-Je sais, mais...je...j'en suis arrivé à un point où je comprends...

-Explique moi..., murmure-t-elle d'une voix douce en se rapprochant de moi.

Elle se met à mes côtés et me caresse lentement le dos, je l'observe quelque peu hésitant et lui raconte tout.

La possessivité de Katchan.

Son ordre.

Ses baisers.

Et j'en rougis, gêner. Mais j'ignore néanmoins certains détails encore plus gênants, comme ceux de ce samedi, quand je l'ai appelé.

J'en rougis alors qu'une chaleur familière se faufilait dans mon bas-ventre.

Lorsque j'eus finis, le couloir était désormais vide. Le prof ne devrait pas tarder et pourtant, je fixe Ochako. Elle semble figer, les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres entrouvertes.

-O-

Je sursaute en voyant le mince filet de sang dégoulinant de son nez.. Elle fut prise de tremblement et ses lèvres remuèrent lentement, puis de plus en plus vite

-Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi...YAOI !, hurle-t-elle

Je sursaute violemment alors qu'elle m'agrippe soudainement par les épaules, des étoiles plein les yeux et...de la bave au coin des lèvres ?

-Ochako...chan ?

-Oh mon dieu ! Yaoi ! Attends... je suis sûre que Katsuki-kun est le seme ! Hein, pas vrai ?

-Le...seme ? Répétais-je perdu.

Elle me fixe, trépignant sur place et rigole.

-Non laisse, obliger que ce soit un seme… Alors...Deku-kun... Uke !

Elle rigole, doucement cette fois, les joues un peu rouges et j'avoue ne rien comprendre.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction.

Certes, je suis bien content qu'elle ne semble pas être en colère. Elle semblait même...trépigner d'impatience bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Je me dis que cette réaction est meilleure que si elle se mettait en colère.

-Alors Katchan est possessif hun... Et je suppose que tu es un peu perdu. Pas vrai...Izuku-kun ?

Je sursaute et la fixe un peu éberlué. Elle me jette alors un sourire éblouissant, compréhensif et ma vue se brouille. Je renifle et frotte mes yeux, émus.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle m'appelait Izuku et ça ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça.

Ochako-chan… Merci.

Quelques larmes dévalent le long de mes joues et elle m'enlace doucement.

-Je suis sur que Katchan n'a pas dû y aller de main morte ! Je te plains Izuku-kun.

Un léger rire m'échappe alors qu'elle défait son étreinte et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

Elle avait raison. J'étais un peu perdu dans tout ça. Je n'arrivais pas à bien cerner les sentiments de Katchan.

Et encore moins les miens.

Est ce que je l'aime ?

Je n'en sais rien.

Et lui ? Etais-ce juste de l'égoïsme à l'état pur ou autre chose ?

Ochako me lance un sourire encourageant, puis fronce les sourcils avant de prendre un air… un peu terrifiant.

Sceptique, je voulus lui demander ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser la tête lorsque la voix du Professeur Mic, notre prof d'anglais, se fit entendre et nous intima d'aller en classe.

 _Fin du flash back_

Et franchement, lorsqu'elle m'avait emmené - pour ne pas dire traîner - à la fin des cours dans ce mini café, et que j'avais sentis l'aura plus que meurtrière de Katchan derrière nous, j'avais immédiatement compris à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait.

Et je le répète, mais...

-Ochako-chan... ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

-Oh que si !, Murmure t-elle en se levant lentement, se penchant vers moi.

Le verre que je tiens toujours, et que je portais à mes lèvres sèche s'arrête soudainement en cour de route. J'écarquille les yeux en la voyant... tendre ses lèvres.

Oh mon dieu...

J'eu à peine le temps d'entendre un rugissement digne d'un film d'horreur avant qu'une poigne ne saisisse vivement ma tête et je cogne durement contre un corps tendu.

Tremblant de rage.

-Ok, sale garce. Tu veux jouer, rugit la voix rauque de Katchan.

Ochako fronce les sourcils.

-Enfoiré, chuchote-t-elle.

-Catin, réplique Katchan mâchoire crispé.

-Salopard...

-Salope !

Je me mords la lèvre, les écoutants se jeter toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux à présent et ferme les yeux en soupirant. C'est sans m'en rendre compte que je prends appui contre Katchan et finis par me blottir contre lui, épuisé autant mentalement que physiquement de cette journée.

Cette journée...

Je fronce les sourcils et me redresse, la main de Katchan à présent sur ma nuque.

-Dit Katchan, qui est Chiemi ?

Il quitte alors Ochako des yeux et fixe durement ces prunelles sur moi.

-Avant tout une petite chose, me dit-il en penchant la tête vers moi, as-tu remis les pendules à l'heure ?

Malgré moi, je sens une pointe d'agacement dans le ton de ma voix lorsque je relique d'une voix basse:

-Oui, je lui en ai parlé. De tout. Alors qui est Chiemi ?

Je le vois hausser les sourcils.

Inconsciemment, je me penche vers lui. Il s'assoit alors plus confortablement, ne rompant pas le contact visuel, sa paume me brûlait la nuque et je sens mes pommettes me picoter. Il penche lentement la tête vers l'arrière, un sourire sadique étire doucement ses lèvres. Sa seconde main remonte le long de mon bras et me tire vers lui. J'entrouvre les lèvres, surpris et rougis alors qu'il se lèche les lèvres.

J''eu la désagréable impression d'être le lièvre sur le point de se faire dévorer.

Mon corps tremble.

D'envie.

Je serre les dents et gémis doucement quand la main dans mes cheveux me caresse lentement tandis que l'autre main s'attarde sur ma pomme d'Adam.

Un souffle tremblant m'échappe alors que son regard s'obscurcit, son sourire sadique toujours en place, il se penche et me lèche la lèvre inférieure.

-Chiemi hum, susurre-t-il contre mes lèvres, Qui est ce ?

-C'est..., commençais-je en fermant les yeux à contre-cœur pour me remettre les idées en place.

-La fille, dis-je d'une voix tremblante, ce _truc_ , fini-je par dire haletant.

Son souffle brûlant irradiait mes lèvres, il rit.

-Ce _truc_ hein, murmure t-il.

Je ne répondis pas.

Un frisson d'envie me prit violemment quand il me mordit la lèvre.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, haletai-je tremblotant

J'ouvre prudemment les yeux, je vis floue un moment avant de tendre les lèvres vers les siennes, mais il recule aussitôt, les pupilles brillantes et son sourire s'accentuant. Il baisse la tête et pose avec douceur ses lèvres sur mon cou, aspirant ma peau.

La décharge qui m'a parcourus le corps me pris tellement au dépourvu que je m'agrippe à lui, le corps tremblant

-Wow...

Je sursaute écarquillant soudainement les yeux. Je tourne brusquement la tête vers Ochako et l'observe, le sang dégoulinant de son nez qui nous fixait les yeux brillants.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

Je l'avais complètement oublié !

Indifférent, Katchan lèche lentement toute la longueur de mon cou et je frémis, prenant encore plus appui contre lui. Mes doigts se crispent contre son épaule et je ne quitte pas Ochako-chan des yeux.

-Katchan ar-

-Je le savais ! s'écrie soudainement Ochako, en s'essuyant vivement le nez. Katchan, tu es seme !

-Bien évidemment, répond celui-ci en grognant, le visage plongé dans mon cou.

Ochako rigole, excité en tapant dans les mains.

J'ai dû louper un épisode.

-Qu'est-ce que... ça veut dire ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix les yeux mi-clos, alors que Katchan dévorait mon cou.

Sans doute que toute cette partie sera d'une belle couleur rouge le lendemain. Un autre gémissement m'échappe et j'avoue ne pas avoir entendu la réponse d'Ochako. Je me mords la lèvre en posant le menton sur l'épaule de Katchan, les yeux mi-clos.

C'est trop bon, purée.

Ses lèvres caressent lentement mon cou, mordant et suçant avec avidité chaque parcelles de peau à leurs portés.

Au final, je m'excusais mentalement envers Ochako et ferme les yeux, me laissant aller. Retenant avec peine mes gémissements. Me foutant de me donner en spectacle.

Alors quand je repris mes esprits, je vis tout d'abord le sac de Katchan, puis son dos, et sa chevelure désordonnée. Je fixe alors nos doigts entrelacés alors qu'il me traînait derrière lui.

Je cligne des yeux et l'appelle d'une petite voix. Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

Il faisait nuit désormais et la rue était faiblement éclairée. Il me fixe, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

-De retour ?

Je rougis et fis la moue en baissant la tête.

Un rire lui échappe.

-J'avoue que c'était la première fois que je vois quelqu'un marcher tout en étant dans les vapes. Là, tu m'as épaté.

Je rougis de plus belle tandis que son corps est pris de léger tremblements.

Je sus, qu'il se moquait de moi.

Même pas drôle, pensai-je en faisant la moue, embarrassé.

Un silence s'installe avant qu'il ne reprenne sa marche, je me mets alors à sa hauteur, mains dans la main - chose qui me rend assez nerveux et sceptique-.

-Dit.. comment ça s'est terminé avec Ochako-chan ?

-Bien.

-Mais encore…?

-Bien, affirme-il d'un ton insistant

Je l'observe de profil et il en fait de même. L'on finit par s'arrêter et l'on se fixe un moment.

Il fourre sa main libre dans sa poche et me force à m'approcher d'un geste du bras.

Il pose son front contre le mien et je ne peux que rougir - comme d'habitude - face à son regard.

C'est alors qu'il m'embrasse.

Et j'y réponds.

Un baiser doux, lent et profond.

Une douceur qui me fit frissonner.

Et je ne peux que enlacer ses épaules, délaissant nos mains.

D'une main, il s'agrippe à mon uniforme.

Une minute, peut être deux,ou même plus, s'écoulèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne pense à cesser le baiser. Juste pour reprendre quelques bouffées d'air bien mérité.

-Katchan ?, l'appelais-je contre ses lèvres, la respiration haletante.

-Hun…?

-Est-ce que tu-

Je m'interrompt, ne pouvant en dire plus.

Une certaine angoisse m'envahit de façon inattendue.

Et si... et s'il me disait que ce n'était que par pur égoïsme ?

Que "Deku" lui revenait de droit.

Que c'était une évidence.

Qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Tout simplement.

Je le connaissais assez pour l'imaginer sans peine dire ce genre de chose.

-Quoi ? Me demande-t-il

Je serre les dents, hésitant quant à ce que je devrais faire.

Non, je ne suis pas prêt, pensai-je.

Je ne peux pas.

Pas maintenant.

Je me jette alors sur un tout autre problème.

-Chiemi.

Il soupire, retire la main de sa poche et m'enlace.

-Qui est-ce ?

Je fronce les sourcils, méfiant.

Pourquoi mentait-il ?

-Cette fille _là_ !, celle qui t'a donner un disque.

-Ah, celle que tu as qualifier de _truc_ , dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je fis mine de ne pas m'en apercevoir.

-Oui, _ça_.

Il se mord la lèvre, se retenant encore une fois de rire.

-Je ne connaissais pas son prénom. Tu viens juste de me l'apprendre.

Il penche la tête sur le côté, toujours avec un sourire railleur.

-Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Je m'offusque et réplique sur le même ton.

-Pourquoi donc tant de haine envers Ochako ?

Il tique. Je souris. Il hausse une épaule et se détache de moi.

-Une loi universelle, sans aucun doute.

Je l'observe d'un air circonspect et il se contente de reprendre la marche, mains en poche. Je me précipite pour le suivre après un instant d'égarement. L'on marche un moment et alors que ma maison se profilait...

-C'était quoi comme disque ?

-J'en sais rien. J'ai pas capté ce qu'elle disait.

La pauvre. Il lui a fait le même coup qu'à Eijiro.

Bien fait.

-Je peux l'avoir alors ?

-Pas question.

-Pourquoi ?

Il se contente de me jeter un bref regard, et ce que j'y décèle me fait froid dans le dos.

Katchan manigançait un truc...

-Bonne nuit, me lance-t-il.

Je découvre alors qu'on est juste en face de chez-moi. Je l'observe s'en aller, il n'a même pas pris le temps de s'arrêter et continuait son chemin mine de rien. Je me mords les lèvres avant qu'une question me brûle soudainement les lèvres.

Je cours alors pour le rejoindre et me poste face à lui

-ça veut dire quoi être un "Seme" ?

Son regard s'écarquille, brille et devient vitreux un court instant, mais il ne pipa mot. Je l'observe, attendant qu'il daigne bien me répondre, mais il se penche brusquement vers moi et je sursaute.

-C'est, commence t-il d'une voix rauque qui me surprend, c'est lorsque je te prendrais contre un mur, un lit, un canapé… contre toute surface plane, grogne t-il

Je rougis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Je crois que...le ton de Katchan et son regard en disaient déjà assez long sur ce qu'il sous-entendait

-Être seme c'est quand je te ferais crier encore et encore, au point de t'user la voix. Quand tu auras un mal de chien à t'asseoir. Parce que j'y serais y aller trop fort. Mais tu en redemanderas, encore, toujours.

J'écarquille les yeux à chacune de ces tirades alors que son souffle devient très vite pressant. Il se lèche les lèvres, les yeux plongés dans les miens, le corps tendus et poings crispés.

Penché ainsi au-dessus de moi, on croirait facilement qu'il s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus.

Mon corps s'enflamme sous son regard et sur tout ce qu'il sous-entends.

Ma respiration s'accélère.

-Quand tu me grifferas, me mordras sous la pression. Que tu me supplieras pour beaucoup plus, beaucoup plus vite. Plus fort. Quand je te ferai languir.

Il halète et ses doigts se crispent.

-Quand je te prendrai encore et encore... et encore

Sa voix s'éteint dans la nuit, emportée par un vent glacial que je sens à peine tant ma peau est brûlante, je tremble au point de manquer de tomber.

Il me rattrape.

Je m'accroche à ces bras, les yeux mi-clos, le front contre son épaule, le visage rougis.

Il avait remonté les manches de son uniforme et j'étais en contact direct avec sa peau.

J'en frémis.

Il se penche à mon oreille, son souffle erratique m'échauffe encore plus.

-Être uke c'est recevoir mes coups de boutoirs.

A ces mots il halète, je sens une chair de poule le saisir de toute part. Un petit gémissement m'échappe.

-C'est d'être étroit au possible. C'est...Oh putain !

J'halète et ne sursaute même pas quand il m'agrippe soudainement les fesses, me plaquant contre lui.

Nos gémissements s'entremêlent.

Nos érections se rencontrent.

Par hasard.

Puis par à-coup.

De plus en plus dur.

Plus violemment.

Je rejette la tête en arrière, ayant du mal garder les yeux ouverts, des gémissements de plus en plus sonores s'échappent de mes lèvres.

De faibles grognements pour Katchan.

Le feu qui parcourait mon corps, déconnectait mes cellules grises une par une.

Il roula des hanches.

Alternant avec des coups de plus en plus brusques.

-Ka...tchan, l'appelai-je.

Le suppliai-je d'une voix perdu.

Il grogne, ses doigts se crispent contre mes reins, les muscles de ses bras se tendent encore plus - au possible - entre mes doigts.

Et tout dérapa.

Ces coups devinrent vite désordonner.

Brutaux.

Et je me surpris à pleurnicher.

J'enfonce mes ongles dans ses bras. Mon corps convulse et je me cambre.

Katchan m'embrasse alors, étouffant mon cri. Un semblant de courant électrique me parcourt le corps et je m'écroule dans ses bras, ne tenant plus sur mes jambes.

Oh mon Dieu, c'était quoi ça ?

J'halète et observe Katchan. Son regard était caché par ces mèches, mais il respirait assez fort.

L'on resta ainsi une bonne minute.

Je me redresse alors, toujours en prenant appui sur ses bras et il relève quelques peu la tête et je tombe dans son regard.

-Et voilà où tes questions à deux balles nous mènent. Dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle

-Dé- désolé je voulais...juste savoir.

Je rougis et grimace face à la moiteur que je sentais dans mon pantalon.

-Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu une quelconque surface plane tout près.

Surpris et quelque peut rougissant, je le fixe un moment et l'éclair de désir que j'aperçois me laisse un peu fébrile. Ces paroles dites plus tôt me vinrent en tête.

 _"Encore et encore...et encore"_

-Encore ? Chuchotai-je

Il se redresse, l'une de ses mains quitte mes fesses et ses doigts se faufilent dans mon pantalon me coupant efficacement le souffle.

C'est rouge de gêne -et d'envie- que je le sens tenir l'une de mes fesses.

Des caresses appuyées.

Il soupire et se penche, me mordant le cou.

-Toujours et encore plus...bientôt. Oh que oui, bientôt, susurre-t-il.

Il se redresse alors et recule de quelques pas. Je reste figé, l'observant vraiment sur le cul.

Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et enfonce les mains dans ses poches.

C'est sans un mot de plus qu'il me contourne et reprend sa route, d'un pas lent.

Le vent se lève soudainement et je frissonne.

Je souffle et me frotte distraitement le bras quand mon portable vibra soudainement dans ma poche.

Je le sors et cligne des yeux face à la lumière avant qu'un frisson glacé me saisisse le corps.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine alors que je lisais le message.

 **De : Destinataire inconnu**

 **Katsuki est à moi ! Tu n'es qu'un distraction comme une autre, mais je t'interdis de t'en approcher ! J'ai été gentille, mais plus maintenant.**

 **Reste loin de lui, c'est un conseil.**

 **Signé, ton pire cauchemar.**

Qu'est-ce que…?

* * *

Mon chapitre le plus long. ^^'

Tout premier "lemon" si on veut, des avis seraient plus que bienvenue !


	5. Sorry

Salut tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux qui poste des commentaires sur ma fic. Anonyme ou pas. Vraiment merci, ces sympa et important d'avoir des retours sur ce qu'on fait.

Maintenant, je suis désoler de dire ça, mais sur mon avant dernier chapitre, je n'ais eut aucun commentaire... Mais des ajouts en favs et en suivis... Je et suis dit bah continue on verra bien...

Sur ce dernier chapitre j'ai eu deux commentaires anonyme. Que je remercie.

Mais 20 suivis et aucun commentaire ou... Rien du tout ?...

Désolé mais ça passe pas. Sorry mais je n'ai plus la motivation de continuer.

L'envie oui.

Motivation aucune.

J'ai poster cette fic car j'adore ce couple et l'univers et qu'il y a pas assez de fic sur eux en français. C'était surtout pour faire plaisir et avoir des retours je pense...

Ce message est juste pour annoncer que cette fic s'arrête là. Qu'elle n'aura pas de suite.

Merci à ceux qui on pris la peine de commenter. Et je m'excuse envers eux.

Les autres... Au revoir.

JeniSasu


	6. Déclaration

Salut !

Tout d'abord, je m'incline, et m'excuse platement envers vous.

Ces vrai, j'aurais ans doute pas du faire ça. J'aurais pas du mettre ceux qui commente et ceux qui ne le font pas dans le même panier :(

J'ai reçu des mp et des reviews qui m'ont convaincu, mis un coup de pied aux fesses...et je les en remercie !

 **PUBs:** Eh bien pour ceux qui l'ignore, j'ai commencer une petite fiction sur Haikyuu qui s'intitule "Merci Senpai" et une autre sur Boku no hero du nom de "Morsure" N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour et à donne votre avis :)

 **Meari-chaan,** **Tsukyo-chan,** **Lune Bazin,** **Hinanoyuki,** **Hamleto,** Merci à **Keleana** que je remercie plus que tout qui est la depuis le tout debut !, **MilkedJuice, Guest, lovekatchan, Jiramo et MilkedJuice**

Si j'en oublie, je m'en excuse mais je vous remercie franchement ! c'est grâce à vous que cette fic continue d'être publié

Alors bon, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :)

* * *

Lorsque je suis née sans pouvoir malgré mon désir de devenir un super Héros, j'aurais dus savoir que ma vie serait…compliquer, jonché d'obstacle en tout genre.

Mais _la !_

Une menace !

Rien que ça.

Merci Katchan, merci. Mais fallait vraiment _pas !_

Je me mords la lèvre, inquiet bien que je ne veuille pas l'admettre et encore moins le montrer, alors que je me dirigeais d'un pas mesurer vers le lycée.

Nul doute que l'auteur de ce message devait être du lycée pas vrai ? Alors pas question de paraitre pétrifier de peur.

J'avale lentement ma salive alors que je pénètre dans l'enceinte du lycée en manquant de me faire bousculer. Chacun était pressé de rejoindre sa classe, bien que certains s'attardent encore dans les couloirs.

Distrait, je me gratte un peu la tête, perdue par tout ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment. Tout ces trucs invraisemblables qui n'étais du qu'a une seule et même personne.

_Oï, c'est quoi cette tête ?

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement.

Je cligne des yeux, et tombe sur Katchan me regardant de haut, comme d'habitude.

_Rien je, je me suis mal réveiller ce matin.

_Hun, souffle t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux, Je sais que je t'obsède au point que tu ne puisses pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, mais gère ça. Ne viens pas avec une tête pareil.

Je fis la moue, en réalisant qu'il n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

Lui et ce message à la noix m'ont obséder toute la nuit.

Je soupire, désespérer alors que la main dans mes cheveux me donnais d'agréable frisson et je soupire de bien être.

_Dit Katchan...

_Quoi ?

_Tu tiens à moi ?, chuchotai-je incertain

La main dans mes cheveux s'arrêta soudainement et ce fut comme si je me réveillais d'un rêve.

Je n'ais pas dit ce que je pense avoir dit pas vrai ?

….Pas vrai ?

Je me crispe sur le coup et me détourne de lui, marchant -courant plutôt- en direction de la salle de classe. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, sournoise alors que mes propres mots résonne encore dans ma tête.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment !, pensai-je effrayer

Katchan ne ma pas suivis.

Et il n'a rien dit.

C'étais clair maintenant pas vrai ?

C'était ce que je redoutais non ? Que tout ça soit juste …Par pur égoïsme. Celui de savoir que je n'étais qu'à lui et rien qu'a lui.

Le pire dans tout ça, réalisais-je alors que ma vue se brouillais et que je cogne à nouveau quelqu'un. Je m'arrête et halète, les larmes dévalant mes joues. Le pire c'étais qu'il avait raison.

J'étais déjà à lui.

Merde !

Je renifle et essuie mes larmes. C'est en trainant les pieds que j'arrive en classe que je salue faiblement, et me laisse tomber à côté d'Ochako.

_Ohayo De- euh non, Izuku-kun !

_Ohayo, Ochako-chan, dis-je d'une voix éteinte

Chose qu'elle ne manque pas de remarquer et fronce les sourcils, inquiète. Les épaules basses, je me couche contre la table et mon corps se mets à trembler.

Devinant sans doute que je pleurais, je sens la main d'Ochako me caresser le dos, attendant que j'eus finis pour -j'en étais sur- me bombarder de question.

Heureusement, personne d'autre dans la classe ne semble remarquer mon désarroi, les bavardages allaient bon train. Mais alors que je pose le front contre mon bras, je remarque un petit morceau de papier qui dépasse de ma poche. Je renifle et la prend, me redresse et le déplie.

J'écarquille les yeux et mon corps se tend. Je vis du coin de l'œil Ochako lire par-dessus mon épaule

 _N'a tu pas compris ? ELOIGNE DE LUI !_

Je tremble et me mord la lèvre du bas.

À quel moment ?...

De tout façon, c'étais finis. Katchan à été clair sur ses sentiments…tout ça…ce n'était rien.

Rien du tout.

Je gémis et retiens mes larmes du mieux que je peux alors que je sens Ochako se tendre derrière moi, indécise et inquiète. Je lui lance un regard qui se veut confiant, sur.

Mais ses sourcils s'abaissent et elle entrouvre les lèvres.

Ça n'a pas marché, apparemment.

Un rire étranglé m'échappe et je porte mon poignet à mes lèvres retenant un cri.

Ochako pose la main sur mon épaule, je lui lance un regard alors qu'elle pose les yeux vers la porte, fronce les sourcils et gonfle ses joues. Elle lance un regard accusateur que je ne compris pas, et je suis son regard pour tomber sur Katchan qui refermait la porte coulissante.

Son regard tombe sur moi, puis sur Ochako, il soupire et se pince l'arrête du nez avec un air contrarié et je baisse aussitôt la tête.

Je serre le bout de papier entre mes doigts avant qu'un bruit sourd ne me fasse lever la tête.

Katchan m'observe l'air interdit, bras croisé sur ma table et me fixe, les bavardages cessent autour de nous, chose à laquelle je ne prête guère attention.

Toute mon attention est diriger vers lui qui m'observe toujours sans dire un mot.

N'y tenant plus, une larme -la traitresse- glisse le long de ma joue et il soupire, se gratte rageusement les cheveux avant de me saisir brusquement la nuque et de m'embrasser.

J'entendis en un bruit de fond, les mâchoires de tous les élèves chuter et le cri surexciter d'Ochako à mes côtés.

Je reste figé une bonne seconde avant que sa langue contre la mienne me fasse brusquement réaliser.

Katchan me roulait une pelle devant toute la classe.

Mon visage s'enflamme alors qu'il cesse le baiser, le visage toujours proche.

_Baka, lance t-il en fronçant les sourcils

Il pose un baiser d'une terrible douceur sur mes lèvres et j'en tremble.

_Combien de fois vais-je devoir répéter la même chose ?, murmure t-il

Un second baiser

_Tu es à moi Deku, ton présent, ton futur, tout est à moi. Tu comprends ?

Un autre baiser.

Les larmes dévalent à présent sur mes joues et c'est tremblant que je m'accroche à ses épaules. Il pose le front contre le mien

_Vraiment ? Demandai-je d'une voix étranglée

_Oui.

_Dit moi que tu m'aimes, chuchotai-je

Mon cœur rate un battement en voyant quelques rougeurs apparaitre sur ses pommettes.

C'est…la première fois que je le voyais aussi embarrasser.

Il me mord la lèvre inferieur comme réponse, tire légèrement et souffle dessus comme pour se faire pardonner.

Je suppose que…je devrais prendre ça comme une réponse ?

Un rire m'échappe et je l'enlace, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou

_Je t'aime aussi, soufflai-je

Ses lèvres frôlent mon cou

_Je sais, susurre t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je ris, toute la tension dans mon corps semblant s'envoler, c'étais comme si…l'incident de tout à l'heure n'avais jamais eut lieu.

Je pose mes lèvres sur son cou, soulagé, léger…aimé.

Je rougis dans son cou, tout sourire.

Il me caresse le dos et me pousse à me redresser. Lorsque nos regards se croise, le sien dévie jusqu'au bout de papier froisser entre mes doigts

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je me tends et cache immédiatement le mot de sa vue, ce qui le fit foncer les sourcils

_Deku, murmure t-il menaçant, _qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_Euh, eh bien, c'est…euh enfin…voila !

_Tu n'as absolus rien dit.

_Bah ….tu n'as sans doute pas entendu…tu…ok ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte merde ?

Katchan fronce encore plus les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais il s'étale soudainement sur ma table – heureusement que j'eus le temps de reculer- avec Eijiro sur le dos

_Mec !, s'égosille t-il en s'accrochant à son cou, Fallait me le dire que t'en pinçais pour Izuku !

_ça explique pourquoi tu étais aussi violent avec lui, dit « l'homme corbeau » en acquiesçant à sa propre remarque

_Mais merde, dégage de la, rugit Katchan en essayant d'ôter Eijiro de son dos

J'en profite pour enfoncer le mot dans ma poche avant de rougir de gêne face aux commentaires et…aux acclamations de nos camarades.

_Izuku-kun…on doit parler.

Je me tourne vers Ochako et la vit avec une expression sérieuse au visage.

Ah… Oui, elle a vu le mot…

J'acquiesce, n'y voyant aucun inconvénient, me disant qu'Ochako étais la meilleur personne à qui je pouvais me confier.

Et de toute façon, j'étais désormais prêt à faire face à cet emmerdeur !

Décider je refais face à Katchan qui hurle -pour je ne sais quelle raison- sur nos camarades hilares.

Oui je pouvais désormais faire face.

Parce que…

Parce que Katchan m'aime.

* * *

Voila !

Enfin Katchan est un peu plus clair !...ou c'est Izuku qui était aveugle ^^'

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	7. Suspect !

Coucou tout le monde !

alors voici la suite, assez courte, j'avoue mais je devais m'arrêter à cette partie. C'est important on va dire ^^'

Merci ! merci énormément à **Hinanoyuki, Meari-chaan, Nachtfrost Yuu, Guest, Tsukyo-chan, Valkyrie du Nord, Ishimaru Miharu, Keleana, Jiramo, lyra lupa, Yuki-chan**! C'étais vraiment mon meilleur chapitre et je suis contente que vous ayez aimer ! J'apprécie le faites que vous ayez quand même mon style d'écriture, j'ai eu peur que ça plaise pas, surtout que j'aime écrire comme ça et je me voyais pas changer de style ^^' . Je vois qu'on à tous aimer la "déclaration" de Katchan XD ...Je suis vraiment contente de continuer cette fic et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire tout le long :)

Je vous laissent lire :)

* * *

Quand je regardais enfant la fameuse vidéo d'All Might …J'avais un air admiratif.

Quand j'ai eu la possibilité de devenir un super héros…J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps…et faut le dire, j'avais un air pitoyable.

Quand Katchan m'a avouer -si on peut appeler ça comme ça- qu'il m'aimait…j'affichais un air… démeurer…D'un abruti heureux.

Et ce même air avait du mal à me quitter depuis le début de la journée.

J'essayais ! J'essayais vraiment de fermer la bouche, de ne plus rougir, de ne plus avoir le regard dans le vide, de ne plus sourire…mais j'y arrivais pas.

 _Tu es à moi Deku, ton présent, ton futur, tout est à moi. Tu comprends ?_

Un cri surexcité m'échappe, un sourire béat étire mes lèvres et je me recroqueville contre ma table, mes orteils se contractent, mon ventre se tord de bonheur, excité.

J'entends alors le profond soupir de Mr Aizawa.

Je me redresse aussitôt et fais de mon mieux pour retirer ce stupide sourire.

Mais rien n'y fais.

_Izuku, aurais tu, _par le plus grand des hasards_ , une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer ? Lance Mr Aizawa en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Une ...Bonne nouvelle ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

 _Je t'aime aussi._

J'étouffe de justesse un gémissement, jette un petit regard à Katchan qui me fixe, le coude sur la table et le poing dans la joue, un air sceptique au visage.

Puis un léger sourire étire ses lèvres.

Je détourne aussitôt le regard, le visage flamboyant.

_Ok… lance Mr Aizawa, dubitatif

Il soupire

_Bon, je suppose que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, faites les exercices aux pages 88 et 90 pour la prochaine fois, et Izuku, essaie de nous épargner cette expression débile pour le prochain cours. Sur ce, conclut-il en sortant de la salle

Je soupire, expire et inspire un bon moment pour essayer de me calmer, de reprendre mes esprits, de ne surtout pas penser à-

_Oï Deku !

Je sursaute, mon cœur fit un triple looping avant de battre furieusement dans ma poitrine et je fixe Katchan qui se tenait face à moi, dans la même position que tout à l'heure –bras croisé contre la table et le regard fixé sur moi-

Il hausse un sourcil.

Étire un sourire sadique.

_Je peux t'embrasser ?, chuchote-il

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent et plus aucun son ne me parvint, je devins rouge de la tête au pied.

Comme ça ?...Devant toute la classe qui ne manquait rien du spectacle ?

Et pourtant, je n'eus qu'a cillé des paupières pour me rendre compte que je m'étais déjà rapprocher de lui.

Je souffle.

J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Littéralement.

Katchan esquisse un sourire moqueur et penche la tête vers moi, alors que je me rapprochais toujours un peu fébrile.

C'est alors qu'une main se pause sur mon torse et me repousse, mon dos rencontre le dossier de mon siège, je cligne des yeux, surpris.

Katchan peste, contrarié.

_Katsuki-kun, ne nous l'abîme pas ! Il va s'enflammer si tu continues !, s'exclame Ochako

Je le suis déjà, pensais-je les neurones en vrac

Merde, pensais-je fébrile en me laissant tomber contre ma table, mon front cognant durement le bois.

Je remerciai mentalement Ochako.

_C'est vrai, renchérit Usui, tu devrais aller faire un tour Katsuki-kun

_Hein ? Mais-

Katchan ne finis pas sa phrase et je relevai la tête. Je vis Eijiro et Tenya rieur, le trainer en dehors de la salle faisant fit de ses protestations.

_Du coup, Izuku-kun, tu devrais essayer de garder les pieds sur terre quant il est dans les parages, sinon il risque d'en profiter, lance Usui en s'éloignant

_Ah, euh oui je sais…Merci Usui-chan.

Le « de rien » qu'elle me lança m'atteignit à peine alors qu'Ochako se place automatiquement face à moi, un air entendu au visage

Je fais la moue, ne sachant pas trop par ou commencer, mais à peine ouvris-je la bouche que les mots sortirent d'eux mêmes.

À la fin de mon explication, Ochako se laisse tomber sur son siège à mes côtés, les doigts contre son menton réfléchissant à toute allure.

_Tu sais, lance-t-elle tout d'un coup, je pense que le seul moyen de t'en sortir est de découvrir son identité !

Non, sans blague ! Pensais-je bien malgré moi

Mais …cela me semblait évident non ?

Car il était hors de question que je fuis.

Certes, je…Ne me contrôlais pas face à Katchan. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que je ne comptais certainement pas me laisser marcher dessus.

Mais...

Katchan était à moi.

Point barre.

_Ah, oui, tout à fait !, lançai-je après un moment

Elle acquiesce, tout sourire et fier d'elle

_Alors tu es prêt ?

_Oui ! Mais attends…tu as un plan ?

_Bah oui bien sur, me lance-t-elle sceptique

_Wow …t'ai géniale Ochako-chan…je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi tu sais, lançais-je en souriant.

Elle rougit gêné et détourne le regard.

_Ce n'est rien Izuku-kun, on est amis pas vrai ? C'est tout ce qui compte, dit-elle tout sourire.

Et je lui souris en retour.

T'ai la meilleure Ochako-chan.

_Bien ! lance-telle en se redressant du siège, le poing en l'air, il est temps de tout mettre en place ! Et pour ça il faut que toute l'école soit au courant !

_Hein ?, lançai-je face à son entrain si soudain, au courant de quoi ?

_Que le grand et célèbre Katchan, le premier des secondes à un petit ami qui n'est nul autre qu'Izuku Midoriya ! Ça forcera ton harceleur à se montrer et hop ! On aura qu'à l'attraper !

À cet instant précis.

J'entendis très distinctement mon corps se figer comme une pierre.

Se fissurer.

S'éclater.

Et tomber en plusieurs morceaux sous le regard surpris d'Ochako.

Mais elle se contente de sourire tendrement, puis pris une mine sérieuse alors que toutes sortes de possibilité s'offraient à elle.

Et au final, quand je repris mes esprits, j'étais seul dans la salle.

Ochako…n'étais plus la.

Non non non non non non non non non non non non non non non !

C'est au pas de course que je sors de la salle de classe.

Les couloirs étaient partiellement vides.

Aucune trace d'Ochako.

Non non non non non non !

Katchan ne devais pas être au courant ! je voulais m'en charger moi même !

Et je..Je ne veux pas qu'All Might l'apprenne comme ça !

Je bifurquai à un couloir et tombe alors sur Katchan.

Je me précipite vers lui mais m'arrête soudainement.

Chiemi.

Je fronce les sourcils, mon cœur se serre soudainement alors qu'elle discutait avec lui, Sa queue de cheval s'agitent lentement derrière elle, ses iris bleu brillaient.

Seul l'air neutre de Katchan me rassura.

Elle ne l'intéressait pas.

Quoi que…Il me regardait comme ça avant non ?

Mais je…

C'est pas pareil !

Non ?...

Katchan...

Je me tends alors que je fis un pas vers eux sans m'en rendre compte mais m'arrête à nouveau.

Ochako était la aussi.

Derrière le mur non loin d'eux.

Elle observait Chiemi.

Son regard se pose alors sur moi.

Et je vis qu'on venait de penser à la même chose.

Après tout...à l'heure actuelle, il n'y avait qu'elle n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait des sentiments pour Katchan.

Elle tourne alors le regard vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

Je me crispe involontairement.

Katchan tourne la tête vers moi. Un instant passe, puis il me tend lentement la main.

J'avoue, bien avant même de m'en rendre compte, nos doigts s'entrelaçaient.

Et je ne vis plus Chiemi.

Juste Katchan qui me regarde.

Dont le pouce me caresse gentiment l'intérieur de la paume.

Pour me rassurer.

Je rougis, le corps un peu tremblant.

Je ne vis pas le départ précipité de Chiemi, après tout, je ne la voyais plus.

Je ne vis pas Ochako la suivre.

Je ne vis pas la forme transparente qui nous observaient plus loin.

Je ne vis que Katchan se pencher.

Je ne le vis pas m'embrasser.

Parce que j'avais fermer les yeux.

* * *

Alors bon !

Finalement...c'est qui l'harceleur hein ? XD

Je savais que vous iriez tous vers Chiemi. Mais non ce n'est pas elle ;)

Plusieurs indices sont la...

AVIS ? XD


	8. Les Profs

Ohayo ! me voila avec un triple poste aujourd'hui XD

Décadence, Désir Brûlant et Morsure ont été posté, deux OS sont publié et un autre est en cours.

Entre autres, merci pour vos avis, de me suivre malgré les fautes qui peuvent déranger et dont je m'excuse encore et toujours ^^'

J'espère avoir répondus à tout le monde :)

Je vous laisse lire en espérant qu'elle plaise XD

* * *

C'était doux.

Et lent.

Comme quelqu'un essayant de toutes ses forces de prendre soin de vous en vous donnant plein de câlin à la fois.

Tout cela se ressentait dans ce baiser.

C'était réconfortant.

Et comme d'habitude dans ce genre de baiser qu'il m'offrait, je me déconnectai automatiquement de la réalité.

Je me laisse aller contre lui alors qu'il m'enlace et que je m'accroche à ses épaules.

Et c'est dans cette même position que j'entendis de très loin, un toussotement gêner.

Puis quelqu'un m'appeler.

De plus en plus fort.

C'est Katchan qui rompt le baiser, grogne contre mes lèvres et tourne la tête vers la gauche visiblement contrarié.

_Vous ne _pouviez_ pas attendre ?

_Hum, eh bien…, commence l'autre et je fronce les sourcils, un peu dans les vapes.

Cette voix me disait quelque chose.

Mais Katchan pose la main sur ma nuque et caresse lentement mes cheveux.

Je souffle et pose la joue contre son épaule, un faible couinement m'échappe.

_C'est juste que, eh bien vous êtes en plein couloir la…

Plein couloir ? Pensai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Minute…Ou est-ce que je suis au juste ?

Et tout me revint brusquement en tête.

La « déclaration » de Katchan.

La déclaration d'Ochako.

L'emmerdeuse de Chiemi.

Et Katchan qui m'embrasse.

Merde je suis au lycée, pensai-je

Mais je ne quitte pas pour autant les bras de Katchan, enfonce plutôt mon visage dans son cou et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, lui lèche le cou.

Katchan se tend brusquement avant de me murmurer à l'oreille

_Très mauvaise idée. Ne recommence _surtout pas._

Sa voix devint basse, lourde et pleine de menace.

Un frisson me prend et je soupir tout bas.

Je cligne un peu des yeux alors que l'autre tousse à nouveau contrariant Katchan qui me repousse lentement.

Alors c'est un peu dans les vapes que je tombe sur…

_All Might ? Lançai-je choqué

Figer.

J'avais...j'avais pas fait tout ça devant lui pas vrai ?

Oh mon dieu, pensai-je en baissant les yeux, m'agrippant de nouveau à Katchan

_Ah, soupire dramatiquement All Might, la jeunesse ! Ça me rappelle-

_Rien du tout, intervient une voix menaçante qui me fit aussitôt relever la tête.

Mr Aizawa se tenait juste derrière All Might qui s'est soudainement figé face aux ondes menaçantes de l'autre derrière lui.

Mr Aizawa dépasse all Might toujours figer et s'arrête lorsque Katchan se mis face à lui.

_J'ai une question, lance Katchan d'une voix lente

_Laquelle ? demande Mr Aizawa le regardant de haut

Katsuki se contente de lever trois doigts, le majeur, l'annulaire et l'auriculaire.

Je le fixe sceptique alors qu'All Might se tend soudainement.

Mr Aizawa l'observe un moment et fais craquer son épaule gauche.

_Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'en sais quelque chose ?

Katchan jette un bref coup d'œil à All Might qui se met soudainement à transpirer à grosse goutte.

_Je vous passe les détails, déclare Katchan d'un ton ironique

Mr Aizawa se pince l'arrête du nez, sentant d'ici l'inquiétude qui émanait du crétin derrière lui puis observe à nouveau les trois doigts que lui présente Katchan.

Il soupire.

_Tu souhaites que le petit ait mal ?

Katchan fronce les sourcils.

_Je vais prendre ça pour un non.

De…quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Me demandais-je

Je jette un coup d'œil à All Might qui se tient l'arrête du nez comme Mr Aizawa un peu plus tôt.

À cet instant, je sus qu'il aurait voulait être n' importe où sauf ici.

Je crois que…j'étais le seul à ne pas capter ce qu'ils disaient.

_Commence avec un seul, puis un autre, et le dernier…vas y au fur et à mesure.

_Hein ?, peste Katchan tout bas

Mr Aizawa esquisse un sourire sadique.

_Si tu rates la première fois _petit_ , dit toi que tu auras du mal à le faire passer a la casserole une seconde fois.

Katchan pause la main sur le visage et peste encore plus fort.

_Qu'est-ce- commençais-je

_Bon ! hurle soudain All Might me faisant sursauter, ces pas tout mais les cours vont pas tarder à reprendre ! Vous devrez retourner en cours !

_Oh, euh oui All Might, répondis-je trop heureux de pouvoir fuir cette situation à laquelle je ne comprenais rien et qui mettait All Might si mal à l'aise.

Je m'accroche alors à Katchan et tente de le tirer à ma suite mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_Ka-

_Oublie pas gamin, m'interromps Mr Aizawa, _pas_ de précipitation, _tout_ en douceur, _lentement._

Katchan se tend et un son…de pure souffrance s'échappe de ses lèvres.

_Hein ?...laissais-je échapper

All Might soupire.

_Mais après…quand le demeuré s'y habituera, continue Mr Aizawa d'une voix basse _là_ ce sera une toute autre chose.

À ces mots, un sourire…maléfique étire les lèvres de Katchan.

Il grogne,son bras que je tiens toujours se contracte et je l'observe surpris.

_Katchan, murmurais-je

Il tourne brusquement la tête vers moi et j'en sursaute. Il pause le pouce contre ma lèvre supérieur et en trace lentement les cours.

Je rougis.

Il sourit en coin.

_Le week-end

_Hein ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

_Reserve ton week-end Deku. Surtout le samedi...le dimanche se sera surtout parce que tu auras du mal à marcher.

Il fronce les sourcils

_Ou pas, on remettra ça sans doute plusieurs fois, dit-il d'une voix un peu songeuse

J'ouvris la bouche, choqué.

Non, il ne venait pas de dire ça devant All Might et Mr Aizawa.

Je rougis et baisse les yeux.

_Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! La jeunesse oui, on est tous passer par la, lance soudainement All Might.

Même d'ici, je sentais qu'il était toujours un peu tendu.

Mr Aizawa soupire et roule des yeux avant de reprendre sa route.

_J'ai cours moi. Je ne glande pas, comme certains.

All Might tique me fais un pouce victorieux ainsi qu'un large sourire et disparait à grande vitesse.

Je supposai qu'il était désormais inutile que je lui parle de ma relation avec Katchan.

Je reporte mon attention sur Katchan et je me tends inquiet.

On est à présent seul dans le couloir.

Et Katchan me fixe comme s'il…

_Katchan…on a cours, dis-je d'une petite voix

Son pouce exerce une légère pression sur ma lèvre avant qu'il ne sursaute et ne se retourne soudainement.

La tenue du lycée Yuei se tenait face à nous.

Ou plutôt, Tooru se tenais devant nous.

_Oh, euh désolé ! C'est Ochako-chan qui me demande de venir chercher …euh plutôt délivrer Izuku-Kun des molestages de Katsuki-Kun !

_Molestages ? Répétai-je en clignant des yeux…ça se dit ?

_La n'est pas la question, réplique Katsuki exaspérer

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête et me prends -saisis plutôt- le poignet avant de me trainer à sa suite.

_Ah, euh merci d'être venue nous chercher Tooru-chan !

_Oh de rien Izuku-Kun, dit-elle en nous suivant, mais dites, qu'est ce qu'elle avait votre amie ?

_Qui ça ? Demandai-je

Katchan s'arrête soudainement et comme moi, se tourne vers Tooru.

Ou plutôt ses vêtements...

Bref, c'est Tooru.

_Eh bien celle qui était juste la !, dit-elle en pointant un coin du mur à l'opposé, elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer…

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris.

Je ne vis pas Katchan froncer les sourcils et jeter un bref regard à l'endroit indiquer par Tooru-chan.

_N'empêche, je suis surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y'avait quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui était invisible !

_Invisible ? Répétais-je, réfléchissant à toute vitesse

…Fallait que j'en fasse part à a Ochako.

Ce n'étais pas Chiemi, elle n'était pas la ou Tooru-chan indique.

_Et à quoi est ce qu'elle ressemblait ? demande soudainement Katchan

_Oh, eh bien elle était super belle !, lance Tooru surexcité, Elle a une longue chevelure lui arrivant au bas du dos et de très beaux yeux verts. Sublime ! Mais elle semblait si triste !

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

_Bah elle-

_Non, riposte Katchan d'une voix grave, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait en nous regardant ?

_Oh, euh…je crois qu'elle jouait avec ses doigts, elle les triturait de partout…

_Un tic ? Lançai-je

_Ouais, réponds Katchan en soupirant

Je me tourne vers lui et son air sceptique me fait froncer les sourcils.

_Qu'est qu'il ya ?

_C'est Chiemi.

_...Quoi ? Demandai-je perdu, mais elle était avec toi tout à l'heure !

_Justement. Mais il se trouve que ce tic …

Il soupire et se gratte les cheveux.

De mon côté je cligne des yeux alors que certain détails me revenait.

De longs cheveux.

Des yeux verts.

Et je me rappelai de l'impression qu'elle m'avait faite la première fois que je l'ai vue.

D _es yeux verts comme les miens._

J'écarquille les yeux et me tourne soudainement vers Tooru, bien que je ne la vis pas, mon regard était posé la ou je me tenais plus tôt.

La ou se tenait Chiemi.

Et je me rappelai.

 _Ses cheveux se balançaient derrière elle et ses yeux bleus, brillaient._

Des yeux bleus.

Des putains d'yeux bleus !

Et des yeux verts…

Oh merde…

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?, lance Katchan derrière moi, ayant sans doute atteint la même conclusion que moi.

Encore une fois, il fallait que j'en parle à Ochako.

Quelque chose….

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Chiemi.

* * *

XD

Au prochain chap ;)


	9. Dispute

Coucou !

Alors encore une fois et comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires et favoris !, bien vrai que les suivis et les favoris c'est cool ! mais rien ne surpasse le fait d'avoir un avis XD

Alors, voila, j'espère avoir répondus à tout le monde. Dans ce chap on découvre un peu plus le pourquoi de certaines réactions de Katchan.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ochako-chan !

Ochako se tourne vivement vers moi alors que les autres élèves sortent lentement de la salle de classe

Je m'accroche aussitôt à Katchan qui passait par là et qui peste en comprenant qu'il était aussi de la discussion.

Nous fîmes signe à Tenya de rentrer sans nous et je m'assis près d'Ochako, faisant tout les deux face à Katchan qui baille.

Je fais la moue et il roule des yeux.

_C'est bon, est-ce qu'on peut y aller direct ?, lance t-il

_Oui !, répondis-je

Je me tourne vers Ochako qui est un peu perdue par cette réunion improvisé et lui explique ce qui est arrivé un peu plus tôt.

Chose qu'on avait put faire plutôt à cause du cours.

Elle cligne des yeux surprise.

_Je n'y avais jamais fais attention, dit-elle choquée

_Oui, moi-même je n'y est-

Je stoppe ma tirade et fronce les sourcils avant de me tourner vers Katchan.

Adosser contre le siège et les bras derrière le dit siège, il nous fixait d'un air indifférent.

_Katchan ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix dure, Comment t'as fait pour t'en rendre compte ?...Je croyais que tu ne la connaissais pas…Avant qu'elle ne te remette ce CD.

Il hausse un sourcil.

_Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit une chose pareille.

_...Hein ? Dis-je

_J'ai dit, je ne connaissais pas son _nom_ avant ce jour. Pas ne jamais l'avoir vu. Nuance.

Je me tends et me penche vers lui, oubliant un instant la présence d'Ochako et pose la main sur le col de son uniforme.

_Comment ça ?, demandai-je d'une voix tremblante

Tout doucement, j'eus le sentiment d'avoir été trahis.

Un mensonge.

Bien que je ne le comprenne pas vraiment.

Il avait raison non ? Il ne m'a jamais vraiment dit ne pas la connaitre.

Et pour qu'elle en soit tombée amoureuse...ça veut dire qu'ils se voyaient souvent non ?

Peut être-

Je sursaute quand il me pince sans douceur la peau du cou et je recule, posant la main précédemment sur son col contre mon cou et l'observe surpris.

_Ne te lance pas à nouveau dans des divagations. Si tu chiales, je te frappe, dit-il sourcil froncé.

Je rougis.

Je ne divaguais pas !…Non ?

Juste des...suppositions très bien élaboré !

Ochako rigole et passe la main sur ma tête.

_Calme toi Izuku-Kun, Katsuki-Kun est vraiment amoureux de toi, pas vrai ?

Je relève la tête, soudain plein d'espoir d'entre ce petit « oui » de la part de Katchan.

_Va te faire voir toi, lance t-il

Et mon espoir fond comme neige au soleil.

Je sens la main d'Ochako se crisper dans mes cheveux avant qu'elle ne se relève d'un bond

_Ne me _parle_ pas comme ça !

_Ah oui vraiment, lance Katchan en fourrant les mains dans ses poches, et si non, tu vas me faire quoi au juste ?

Ochako serre les poings avant de soudainement me saisir le bras et de m'enlacer.

Joue contre joue.

Je vis Katchan écarquiller les yeux.

Je vis ses muscles se tendre.

Je vis de faible explosion éclater dans ses paumes…

Je le vis quitter lentement sa chaise.

Et je repoussai aussitôt Ochako me mettant entre eux.

_Ok !, lançai-je le cœur battant à tout rompre, c'étais...très drôle, vraiment ! Lançai-je tentant de détendre l'atmosphère

Mais ils s'observent toujours le corps tendus.

J'appuie alors simultanément sur leurs épaules pour les faire rassoir.

Mais ils ne se quittaient toujours pas des yeux.

_Euh, commençai-je me retrouvant soudain au beau milieu d'une bataille de regard mauvais.

À ma grande surprise, ce fut Katchan qui rompit le contact en pestant et lance contrarié :

_Si je ne savais pas que t'en pinçais pour Eijiro, je t'aurais déjà tué

_Hein ? Lançai-je en clignant des yeux avant de soudainement me tourner vers Ochako

Qui rougissait, les joues gonflés et les yeux grands ouverts.

Hein ?

_C'est vrai ? Demandai-je

J'étais choqué.

Mais choqué à un point…

Ochako ouvrit la bouche, la referma…

_Comment…Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?, lance-t-elle d'une petite voix

Katchan pris un air supérieur en se laissant tomber contre le dossier du siège.

_Tu t'étais gourer, lance t-il

_Hein ?

_Quand tu fous une déclaration d'amour dans un casier, vérifie qu'il est dans le bon. Baaaka ! Finit-il en riant

Ochako écarquille les yeux choqué.

Ses lèvres tremblotent.

_Katchan ! L'apostrophai-je un peu scandalisé

_Bah quoi ? Lance t-il en cessant de rire

Je fais la moue et lui jette un regard mauvais.

Pas si mauvais que ça car il ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, jeter un bref regard à Ochako qui fixait à présent ses doigts étroitement enlacé, le corps tremblant.

Il soupire et roule des yeux.

_N'importe quoi, marmonne t-il, je ne l'ai pas lus, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète lance t-il contrarier

Ochako relève aussitôt la tête.

_Ne mens pas...si tu ne l'avais pas lus tu n'aurais même pas su que ça venait de moi.

Il hausse un sourcil moqueur

_Même si je l'avais lu, je n'aurais pas sus qu'elle venait de toi, idiote. Tout simplement parce que tu ne l'as _même pas_ signer.

_Hein ? fit Ochako en écarquillant les yeux, non j'ai-

Elle se tait choqué avant de rougir puis de blanchir soudainement.

_Oh non…chuchote-elle

_Oh si, lance Katchan en éclatant de rire, Eijiro me les a brisé durant toute une semaine en cherchant à savoir qui avait bien pu le lui envoyer.

_Tu ne lui as pas dit ?, demande Ochako d'une petite voix en clignant des yeux

Il hausse simplement des épaules.

Je le pris -et Ochako aussi- comme un non.

Car nul doute qu'Eijiro serait venu lui en parler si ça avait été le cas.

_Mais, commençai-je en clignant des yeux, si elle ne l'a pas signé…comment tu l'as sus ?

Ochako fronce les sourcils, tout aussi intéressé que moi.

Katchan soupire et passe une main par dessus son siège.

_Je t'ai vu la mettre dans mon casier, c'est tout. Remercie juste ma bonté pour l'avoir refourguer dans le casier d'Eijiro.

_Mais Katchan, dis-je en clignant des yeux, si tu savais qu'il n'y aurait sans doute rien entre nous…pourquoi tu as autant insisté pour « Deku » ?

Il fronce les sourcils et me jette un regard

_Tu veux vraiment qu'on revienne la dessus ?

_Non, répétai-je automatiquement face à la menace sous adjacente

Ochako ouvrit la bouche fit la moue et murmure un petit « merci » à Katchan du bout des lèvres.

_Mais y'a pas de quoi, lance Katchan en esquissant un sourire moqueur, n'empêche que se déclarer après à peine quelques mois après votre rencontre, t'ai rapide.

Ochako tique.

_Oh c'est vrai que toi, ça doit vraiment dater pas vrai ? Du collège c'est ça ? Ah non excuse moi, tu le martyrisais déjà à-

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Katchan saisissait fermement le col d'Ochako qui le fixait sans ciller, aussi en colère que lui était furieux.

_Ne _cause pas_ de ce dont tu n'as aucune idée , lance t-il mâchoire crispé

_Euh, commençais-je, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire

Même s'il est vrai que j'aimerais savoir depuis quant est-ce que Katchan ressentais tout ça pour moi.

Car moi...ce n'est que récemment que je l'ai découvert.

Que je me suis rendus compte que je l'aimais.

Mais lui…depuis quand ?

Je ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration.

_Ecoutez...Je sais qu'il y'a...Encore beaucoup de chose à dire et plein de ressentis…apparemment, dis-je en leur jetant un bref coup d'œil, mais on devait parler du harceleur et-

_Le harceleur ? Me coupe aussitôt Katchan

Et je me crispe.

Ah. Merde.

Katchan fronce les sourcils, relâche Ochako et se tourne lentement vers moi.

Une lenteur qui me donna des sueurs froides.

Le regard qu'il posa sur moi se fit incroyablement menaçant.

_Deku- _Kun_ n'aurait tu pas, par le grand des hasards quelque chose à me dire ?

_Euh…Non je ne crois pas, dis-je précipitamment, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? Ris-je nerveusement

Ochako replace son col dans un meilleur angle et reprend place sur sa chaise, me lançant un regard coupable.

Désoler.

Et compréhensif.

La paume de Katchan s'abat soudainement sur la table me faisant violemment sursauter.

Il penche brusquement le visage vers moi.

_Je t'écoute, lance t-il d'une voix basse et pleine de menace

_Je…Je voulais m'en occuper tout seul, dis-je d'une petite voix

_De _quoi_ est ce que tu voulais t'occuper tout seul ? demande t-il avec la même voix

Il se penche alors plus vers moi, le bout de ses mèches frôle les miennes.

Mes lèvres tremblotent.

Il fronce les sourcils.

_Deku, commence t-il d'une voix toujours basse, tu sais que je suis sur le point de t'en mettre une ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

_Mais je ne peux pas parce que tu me sors une tête pareil, dit il en soufflant lentement, c'est toujours pareil avec toi …Tu m'affaiblis. Ça m'énerve.

Sa main se pose contre ma joue et j'accentue bien malgré moi la caresse.

_Alors tu vas l'ouvrir et m'expliquer sur le champ d'où vient le problème.

Je pose la main contre la sienne sur ma joue.

Ma seconde main cherche la sienne et il la saisis d'un geste brusque entrelaçant nos doigts et se laisse tomber contre sa chaise.

Mais se rapproche de moi.

Son corps était tendu vers moi.

_Depuis...tout ça…depuis enfin, tu vois, pour nous deux…il y'a quelqu'un… qui me menace, achevais-je d'une petite voix

Je sentis le corps entier de Katchan se tendre brusquement, ses mèches cachent soudainement ses yeux et ses mains broyèrent un instant les miennes et je grimace sous la douleur.

Mais il relâche aussitôt la pression bien que son corps était toujours pris de tremblements.

_Depuis quand exactement, commence t-il d'une voix tremblante

Et pleine de rage.

_Tu…Te rappelle ? Le jour du café avec Ochako-chan

Son corps se tend et il défait nos doigts entrelacé pour serré le poing

_Depuis tout ce temps ?, demande t-il d'une voix basse

_Enfin non pas tout à fait !, je ne recevais pas ses menace tout le temps ! Après ça c'étais...ce matin, finis-je d'une petite voix

Je ne voyais toujours pas son expression et je l'appelai d'une petite voix.

Inconsciemment, entre sa dispute avec Ochako et cette révélation comme quoi je me faisais menacer, l'on s'était détourné de la question à savoir la relation entre Chiemi et Katchan.

Mais je supposai à raison que ce n'étais pas le bon moment.

Je sursaute un peu quand son pouce se met à me caresser la pommette qui rougit peu à peu.

Il relève la tête et ce que je vis dans ses yeux me fit frissonner d'horreur.

J'ouvris la bouche mais il m'interrompit.

_Tu aurais du m'en parler, rugit-il furieux

Tous mes membres furent pris de tremblement.

_Je, je ne voulais pas, dis-je à voix basse

_Pourquoi ? Hurle t-il

Et j'en sursaute au point de retirer ma main contre la sienne.

Il était…tellement en colère.

_Je voulais régler ça tout seul, dis-je d'une voix tremblante, je voulais juste...en être capable c'est tout.

Il crispe la mâchoire et baisse un instant les yeux.

J'ouvris la bouche mais sursaute alors qu'il se redresse soudainement, ne prenne son sac et ne sorte de la classe d'un pas rageur en claquant la porte le plus violemment possible.

Je reste figer un instant, ne me rendant bien plus tard des bras d'Ochako qui m'enlaçait.

Je ne me rendis compte que je pleurais lorsque je vis des gouttes d'eau salée atterrir contre la table.

Je ne me rendis compte que ces gémissements de chiot abandonné étaient les miens que lorsque ma main se porte automatiquement à ma bouche.

C'était pas juste.

La réaction de Katchan …

Elle était injuste.

J'enlace Ochako, le corps pris de tremblement à cause de mes pleures.

C'est dans un état second que je rentrai à la maison et m'enferme dans ma chambre.

C'est recroquevillé sur mon lit que j'essaie de ne plus pleurer.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce que je pleurais ?

Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il me quittait pas vrai ?

C'est juste…une grosse dispute...que j'avais vus venir.

Oui vraiment.

Mais que je n'avais pas imaginé prendre une telle ampleur.

Katchan m'envoulait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé.

Mais c'étais mal de vouloir s'en sortir seul pour une fois ?

Je gémis et mord dans mon coussin pour me calmer.

Mon corps tremble et je ferme les yeux, laissant les larmes couler le long de l'arête du nez et rejoindre l'autre œil avant de se fondre dans le matelas.

Je serre la couverture dans laquelle je m'étais envelopper jusqu'à la tête.

Lorsque ma mère vint me chercher plus tard pour le bain et le dîner, qu'elle m'avait posé des questions sur mes yeux rougies et mon air hagard.

Perdu.

Je n'ai pas pu lui répondre

Je me suis simplement contenter d'un bain et d'un sandwich fais à la va vite.

C'est ignorant mon ventre qui en réclamait beaucoup plus que je me laisse tomber sur le lit, dans la pénombre pour la seconde fois avant de me recouvrir à nouveau de la couverture.

Je ne vis pas donc la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

Je ne la vis pas se refermer.

Je vis encore moins l'inconnu se planter face à mon lit, observant les soubresauts de ma couverture, soubresaut dut à mes épaules tremblantes à cause de mes larmes.

Je ne le vis pas passer une main distraite sous son t-shirt.

Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'assit en tailleurs sur mon lit et m'observe, le poing dans la joue.

Alors ce fut normal que je sursaute quand la couverture quitte subitement mon corps et ne s'étale sur le carrelage.

Je me redresse et cligne des yeux avant de me gratter l'œil.

Je fronce les sourcils essayant de voir dans cette pénombre et écarquille les yeux.

_Ka, Katchan, dis-je à voix basse

Je l'observe me fixer d'un air ennuyer.

Puis gêner car il se gratte l'arrière de la tête.

Avant de me tendre les bras.

J'hésite un instant.

Un instant…une toute petite seconde.

Avant de tendre la main vers lui.

Nos doigts s'entrelacent alors qu'il me tire entre ses bras.

J'enfonce le visage dans son cou alors qu'il m'enlace aux niveaux des hanches.

Il pose le menton contre mon épaule et me caresse lentement le dos.

_Je suis désolé, dit-il tout bas

Surpris je me tends dans ses bras.

_Mais sache que tu aurais du m'en parler, crache t-il toujours contrarié

_Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, je voulais juste...prouver que je pouvais m'en sortir seul tu comprends ?

_Te prouvé que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi ?

J'écarquille les yeux et quitte son cou pour l'observer

_Non, dis-je d'une petite voix, même si c'est vrai que j'aimerais...être capable de pouvoir tout faire tout seul mais la preuve est que j'ai besoin d'Ochako. Mais j'ai surtout besoin de toi tu comprends ?

Il souffle et pose le front contre le mien

_Cette personne voulait…que je m'éloigne de toi et on venait à peine de …vraiment avancer tu comprends ? je voulais m'en sortir seul et lui montrer que…je pouvais être avec toi sans avoir constamment besoin de ton aide…juste...en être digne, achevais-je d'une petite voix

Katchan ferme soudainement les yeux et frissonne.

Il halète et se mord la lèvre inferieur.

Il ouvre à nouveau les yeux et essuie les dernières traces de larmes sur mon visage avant de m'enlacer à nouveau.

_On va dire que je suis doué pour te faire pleurer, grimace t-il

Un petit rire m'échappe et j'acquiesce.

_Gomen, dit-il tout bas

J'acquiesce à nouveau de la tête, incapable de parler.

_Tu ne me quitteras pas ?, demandai-je fébrile

Il renforce sa prise sur moi.

_Non.

_Jamais ?

_Jamais.

Je me mords la lèvre, un peu rouge et acquiesce.

Jusqu'à ce que je me rappel…

_Katchan...par rapport à Chiemi...tu n'as toujours pas répondus.

Il roule des yeux avant de se figer semblant comprendre.

_Tu penses que c'est elle.

_Oui.

Il frotte légèrement son front contre le mien et je rougis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

C'était tendre.

Et réconfortant.

_Au début de l'année, je me faisais suivre.

_Suivre ?

_Hun, tu te doute que je l'ai très vite confronté.

_...C'étais Chiemi ?

Il acquiesce, et je m'accroche un peu plus à ses épaules.

_Elle te suivait ?

_Partout, une vrai stalker.

_Et ?...

_Je lui ais fais comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle me lâche la grappe.

_Ah, dis-je doucement, elle a arrêté ?

_Ouais, soupire t-il, jusqu'au jour ou elle m'a remis ce CD, je n'avais plus vraiment penser à elle

_Parce que tu as pensé à elle, lançai-je en fronçant les sourcils et en enfonçant mes ongles dans ses épaules

Il esquisse un sourire moqueur.

_Ses yeux…Me faisait penser à quelqu'un.

_Ses-

Je m'interrompis en me rappelant de la couleur des yeux de Chiemi la première fois que je l'ai vue.

Des yeux verts, comme les miens.

Je rougis et détourne un moment les yeux.

Il rit et pose un baiser contre mes lèvres

Me rendant encore plus mal à l'aise et mes rougeurs prirent la totalité de mon visage.

Il me mord la lèvre taquin alors que ces caresses dans mon dos continuaient.

_Il y avait quoi sur le CD ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

_Une déclaration.

Je me tends aussitôt entre ses bras et enlace vivement son cou, le rapprochant de moi.

Il esquisse un sourire moqueur que j'ignore avec tact.

_Ah, vraiment...

_Oui, vraiment, lance t-il un début de rire dans la voix

Je fais la moue

_C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me le remettre…

_On va dire que j'avais une vague idée de ce qu'il pouvait contenir, dit-il moqueur. Par contre, maintenant que j'y pense, celle qu'on a rencontrée aujourd'hui et celle qui était sur le CD avait les yeux bleus.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Bon sang qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Qu'est ce ça signifiait ?

Je soupire alors que Katchan pose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Avant qu'on ne s'embrasse franchement et que je me détende dans ses bras.

_Demain, chuchote-il contre mes lèvres, on ira la confronter, d'acc ?

J'acquiesce, le corps tremblant avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Demain, l'on aura enfin les réponses à nos questions.

* * *

Voila !

Je comptais m'arrêter à la suite de leur dispute, mais je e suis dit que j'étais déjà qualifier de sadique…fallait pas abuser XD

Alors voila, Désir brûlant est presque terminer, reste environ trois chapitres, l'épilogue y compris. Epilogue qui sera uniquement du point de vue de Katchan ^^


	10. Double face

Cc !

Alors voici un new chapitre qui réponds à toutes vos questions XD

Merci pour vos commentaire, suivis et favoris :)

Alors vus que j'ai le droit de répondre aux reviews ici... parce que modifier ma présentation environ 3 fois par semaine, c'est chaud quand même ...

 **RARs Anonymes :**

 **Keleana** : Cc, lors bon merci pour ton commentaire, la réponse quant à l'identité de Chiemi est tout en bas XD et tu verras que tu n'étais pas si loin de la veriter XD. Je suis autant triste que toi de voir qu'elle est déjà terminer ^^' c'est ma toute première fic sur ce fandom alors..je suis un peu triste...

 **Lollipop** : Ce couple m'est venus un peu naturellement en faites ...je me suis dit bah, si Ochako n'a pas deku, avec qui elle pourrait bien aller ?...et paf Eijiro XD merci pour ton comme, j'espère que t'aimera cette suite ;)

 **Jiramo** : J'avoue pour Tenya, j'ai un peu de mal à lui trouver un rôle dans cette fic, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi XD, contente que cette Ochako te plaise, je voulais quelqu'un qui pourrais vraiment soutenir Izuku...et avec Katchan il fallait quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas vraiment marcher sur les pieds XD. Merci pour ton comm ;)

Alors voila, j'ai repondus à tout le monde ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est impatient que j'attends Katchan non loin du lycée.

Je gigote d'un pied à l'autre et souffle.

Il en met du temps !

Ce n'est pas comme si l'on s'apprêtait à résoudre un mystère…

Je souris, impatient et excité.

Aujourd'hui tout sera terminé.

Aujourd'hui…c'est le début d'un nouveau jour.

Aujourd'hui…moi et Katchan allons confronter mon harceleur.

Ma harceleuse…

Nous allons confronter Chiemi.

Nous allons tout découvrir aujourd'hui.

_Tu as la tête d'un poisson rouge qu'on aurait retiré trop longtemps de son bocal

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la voix.

J'essaie de reprendre un air normal.

Et non cet air excité que j'arborais il y'a quelques minutes.

Il me fixe, un air exaspérer au visage.

Il retire la main de sa poche, la pose sur ma tête et passe les doigts entre me cheveux.

Je souris et rougis.

Ouais…

Katchan était à moi.

Ouais, pensais-je surexcité en me cachant le visage dans mes mains

_...Ok, lance Katchan d'une voix ennuyé, je ne vais pas chercher à savoir ce qui vient de te passer par la tête.

Je relève la tête, souriant.

Rougissant.

J'étais juste…trop content.

Il tique, jette un regard gêné à sa droite.

Puis me prend le visage des deux mains.

Et m'embrasse.

Je cligne des yeux, un peu surpris avant de fermer les yeux.

Ses mains cachent nos lèvres aux autres.

Je frissonne en m'accrochant à sa tenue, répondant au baiser.

Faites que ça ne s'arrête jamais, pensais-je perdant le contrôle comme d'habitude.

Je ne vis donc pas Eijiro qui s'approchait et qui nous vit.

Je ne l'entendis pas hurler « eh les gars y'a des chambres pour ça ! »

Mais je sentis Katchan se décaler, me cachant sans doute de la vue d'Eijiro.

Je ne le vis pas lui faire un doigt d'honneur alors qu'Eijiro rigolait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Katchan cesse le baiser que j'halète, en manque d'air.

Il se contente d'une caresse du pouce sur mon menton avant de me saisir le poignet et de me traîner à sa suite.

L'on pénètre alors dans le lycée.

Je manque de m'étaler par terre alors qu'il accélère le pas puis me stabilise, marchant lentement derrière Katchan.

Fixant nos doigts entrelacés.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas sourire.

Mais le regard qu'Ochako me lança lorsqu'on pénétra dans la salle de classe, je sus que j'avais échoué.

Elle me sourit contente.

Sans doute s'inquiétait-elle pour hier.

Je lui souris en retour, les pommettes toujours rouges alors que Katchan me délaissait la main rejoignant sa place.

Je m'approche d'Ochako.

L'on se fixe un moment avant de laisser échapper un rire au même moment.

Je remarque alors ses joues rougissantes.

_ça va Ochako chan ?

Son sourire s'élargit et elle me montre d'un geste discret Eijiro assis près de Katchan.

Eijiro qui ne bougeait pas, les yeux exorbités, les pommettes rouges et la bouche grande ouverte, fixant un point fixe droit devant lui.

Il semblait figer, en état de choc.

Alors lorsque Katchan se laisse tomber à ses côté et qu'il ne réagit pas…

Katchan lui fout un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Eijiro tombe un peu plus loin.

Katchan se contente de regarder ailleurs alors qu'Eijiro se relève difficilement en grimaçant, se tenant les côtes.

Katchan ignore délibérément les cris d'Eijiro et baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Un sourire m'échappe alors que je pose le regard sur Ochako, souriante.

Elle s'était déclarée.

_Alors ? Demandai-je un peu surexcité

Elle gémit et se prend le visage en main un court instant

_Il…a bugé...alors je suppose que ce…sera plus tard. Pour ma réponse, dit-elle d'une petite voix

Je ris contente pour elle alors que Mr Aizawa pénétrait dans la salle et l'on rejoint rapidement nos places.

Et…les heures passèrent.

Rapidement.

Trop rapidement.

Si en début de journée, j'étais excité.

Maintenant...c'était une toute autre chose.

Je jette un regard à l'horloge au dessus du prof.

Plus que quelques minutes.

Plus que quelques minutes avant qu'on aille la confronter.

Plus que quelques minutes avant que la vérité n'éclate.

…Plus que quelques minutes avant que…l'on ne fasse face à Chiemi.

J'inspire et expire un moment, alors que ma main qui tenait mon stylo tremblait depuis un bon moment, rendant mon écriture irrégulière.

Et la cloche résonne au même moment on mon cœur cessait de battre.

Je prends un nouveau souffle pour me calmer.

_Tu as terminé ?, me lance une voix consterner

Je ne pris pas la peine de le regarder et range rapidement mes affaires.

Puis je lui fis face.

Katchan enfonce les mains dans ses poches avant de se mettre en route.

Je jette un bref regard Ochako.

J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle vienne.

Mais Eijiro s'approchait d'elle d'un pas hésitant alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires.

Alors je supposai que je devrai affronter ça sans elle.

Mais je me promis de lui faire un compte rendu après.

Je me tourne alors vers Katchan, le suivant de près alors qu'on sortait de la classe.

Je me mets à sa hauteur et observe son visage calme.

Trop calme.

_Katchan ?

_Hun

_Tu ne va pas la frapper pas vrai ?, demandai-je ayant soudainement peur pour elle

Il hausse un sourcil alors qu'on bifurque à droite.

_Je ne peux rien promettre

J'hausse les sourcils.

Bien qu'on ne sache pas grands chose hormis le faite qu'elle était la mieux placer pour avoir put m'envoyer ces messages…il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

On ne cogne pas les filles !...non ?

_Katchan, on ne frappe pas une fille

Katchan me lance un bref regard

_Mise en situation, lance t-il soudainement, Si le super vilain qui compte _détruire_ la ville est une meuf tu feras quoi ?

J'ouvris la bouche.

Mais ne dit rien.

_C'est bien ce que je me disais, conclut Katchan

_Mais c'est pas-

_On y est, me coupe t-il

Je referme la bouche et me tourne alors vers la porte à notre droite.

Première A.

Je déglutis alors que Katchan approche l'un des aînés postés juste devant la classe.

Celui-ci jette alors un bref regard dans la salle.

_Chiemi, on te demande, lance t-il en pénétrant dans la classe

Je croise les bras, impatient et fébrile alors que des pas se rapprochent de nous.

Une main fine et manucuré se pose contre le chambranle de la porte.

Et Chiemi apparut.

Chiemi aux yeux bleus.

Je jette un bref regard à Katchan qui en fit de même.

Je reporte mon attention et vois son regard s'illuminer à la vue de Katchan.

Et je me rapproche aussitôt de lui, lui faisant ainsi remarquer ma présence.

Elle cligne des yeux un peu surprise, comme venant de se rendre compte de ma présence et sors de la classe.

_Ohayo, Katsuki-kun, lance-t-elle un petit sourire en coin

Katchan se contente d'un bref hochement de tête.

Elle pose alors le regard sur moi et je fus surpris de n'y trouver aucune animosité.

Juste de la curiosité.

_Ohayo...euh…

_Izuku, lançai-je

Elle sourit

_Ohayo, Izuku-kun

_Ohayo, dis-je d'une petite voix

Incertain.

_Peut te parler un instant ?, lance Katchan en pointant l'une des salles du doigt

Elle acquiesce, un peu sceptique et Katchan se détourne d'elle.

Je lui emboîte aussitôt le pas et j'entends les pas de Chiemi juste derrière.

Katchan ouvre la porte et l'on pénètre dans une salle de …chimie ?

Je cligne des yeux sceptiques.

On a jamais fais de cours de chimie.

Peut être étais-ce réserver aux classes supérieur.

_Bien, lance soudainement Katchan

Il se tourne vers nous en s'asseyant sur l'une des tables.

Il pose une main distraite sur la table à ses côté et je compris.

Je me précipite -j'ai essayé de marcher, je jure que j'ai essayé de marcher- vers lui et m'assois à ses côtés.

J'ignore son regard moqueur et fixe Chiemi qui est soudainement très mal à l'aise.

Chose que je peux comprendre.

Eut être devrions nous attendre ?

Peut être devrais-je laisser Katchan régler ça tout seul pour qu'elle se sente moins gêner ?

Oui mais...le problème est qu'il est _hors_ de question que je la laisse toute seule avec Katchan.

Plutôt crever.

Je fronce les sourcils avant de sursauter en sentant un poids sur ma tête.

Je lève la tête vers Katchan qui avait la main dans mes cheveux.

_Tu le harcèle ?, lance t-il de but en blanc

Plus directe tu meurs, pensais-je en clignant des yeux

J'observe Katchan qui avait parlé d'une voix neutre.

Mais sa main dans mes cheveux…

Tremble.

Colère.

Alors je la lui prends des deux mains et la pose sur mes genoux, essayant de le calmer.

Je quitte son profil et fixe Chiemi qui clignait des yeux.

_Com, comment ça ?

_Est-ce que tu le harcèle ?, murmure t-il d'une voix basse

Ses tremblements redoublent alors qu'il contracte la mâchoire.

Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment mais…ça me fit plaisir.

Et frissonner aussi.

Katchan était en colère.

Pour moi.

Et pas contre moi.

Pour une fois…

Je soupire de bien être et ferme les yeux en posant sa paume contre ma joue.

C'est mort je suis accro, pensais-je en me mordant la lèvre

Je ne vis pas Chiemi lever les mains en signe de paix et choqué alors que Katchan grogne.

_Non attends… je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles !

J'ouvre les yeux alors que la main de Katchan glissait à nouveau dans mes cheveux, frôlant mon cuir chevelu.

Un léger soupire m'échappe.

_Deku, lance t-il un début de sourire aux lèvres, Tu me distrais.

_Ah, désoler, dis-je …en me frottant toujours contre sa main

Il grogne et jette un bref regard à Chiemi.

Puis reviens sur moi.

Puis sur Chiemi.

Il souffle.

Un « pas le bon moment » résonne dans la salle silencieuse et je rougis doucement en souriant.

Katchan détourne aussitôt le regard du mien.

Et j'en fais de même.

Chiemi à la tête baisser puis passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Elle relève la tête et …

Je vois ses larmes qu'elle essaye de cacher, elle hoquette, s'essuie les larmes, esquisse un sourire tremblant.

_Dé, désolé ! Je, je m'en doutais mais le voir est une toute...autre chose

Elle hoquette à nouveau alors que Katchan retire la main de mes cheveux.

Elle sourit, les joues baigner de larmes.

_Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Katsuki-kun

Katchan ouvrit la bouche.

_Quoi ?, hurle soudainement une voix

L'on sursaute dans un bel ensemble et cherchent l'origine de la voix.

Moi et Katchan cherchons, l'origine de la voix.

Chiemi, elle, nous fixe, avec un air désolé.

Puis elle fronce les sourcils.

Crispe la mâchoire.

Et lève la main avant de l'abattre soudainement dans le vide.

Une claque résonne dans la pièce.

Et c'est sous nos regards choqué qu'une forme se dessine lentement par terre

Une forme qui se tiens la joue, le regard emplis de colère poser sur Chiemi qui ne scille pas.

Je cligne des yeux, alors que...Chiemi apparaissait devant nous.

_Hein ?...laissais-je échapper

Celle par terre, se redresse, la main toujours sur sa joue et se tourne vers nous.

Des yeux verts.

Des putains d'yeux verts.

Et c'est la que l'on réalise.

Des jumelles.

Je jette un regard à Katchan qui se pince l'arrête du nez.

Sur le coup, je me dis qu'on devrait vite régler cette histoire et passer à autre chose.

Car Katchan commençait visiblement à perdre patience.

Et Katchan qui perd patience...ce n'est pas bon.

Pas bon du tout.

_Toi !

Je sursaute et fixe…Chiemi aux yeux verts qui me montre du doigt

_Tout ça, commence-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, tout ça c'est de _ta_ faute.

Je pose une main sur le bras de Katchan alors qu'elle se mettait soudainement à pleurer.

L'autre Chiemi aux yeux bleu lui saisis durement le poignet et la tire à ses côtés, la forçant à baisser son doigt inquisiteur.

Elle nous lance un sourire désoler alors que sa jumelle aux yeux verts sanglotait.

Le poing serré contre sa jupe et la tête baissé

_Désoler, lance Chiemi aux yeux bleus…J'aurais dut comprendre un peu plus tôt…je…n'y avais pas fait attention. Je n'aurais pas crus qu'elle irait jusqu'à…le harceler

Katchan soupire.

_Tu devrais garder un œil sur elle

Elle acquiesce.

_On…est pas du même lycée, l'on n'a pas toute les deux été accepter à Yuei…ma petite sœur est allé dans une autre école…Mais il lui arrive de sécher le cours et de venir ici.

Chiemi se mord la lèvre et nous lancent un sourire un peu tremblant.

_Je crois qu'elle voulait juste te voir et…elle a tendance à se faire passer moi…gomen. C'est un problème qu'on a du mal à lui faire comprendre…

J'acquiesce lentement de la tête

Alors ça veut dire…

Qu'elles sont toutes les deux ?...

Amoureuse de Katchan ? À cette pensée,je me mords l'intérieur des joues

_La stalker, lance katchan contrarié

_La…reprend Chiemi aux yeux bleus en fronçant les sourcils

Ses yeux s'écarquillent soudainement alors qu'elle fixe sa sœur

_T'as pas fait ça !

Chiemi…qui était invisible baisse la tête mâchoire crispé

_Miki…, lance Chiemi d'une petite voix, pour-

_Lâche moi, scande soudainement…

_Pour-

_Tout ça c'est aussi de ta faute ! lance Miki d'une voix étranglé…je t'avais laissé ! Je…tu étais sensé t'occuper de lui ! Je lui ais même refourguer _ta_ déclaration ! Je l'ai laissé parce que c'était _toi_ ! Juste pour toi ! Mais tu n'as rien fait ! Tu l'as laissé nous le prendre !

Chiemi baisse la tête, les lèvres tremblotantes et le poing serré.

_C'est pas juste ce que tu me dis la…je pouvais rien faire…

Elle halète et pose une main tremblante sur son visage, le corps secouer de pleure.

Pleure qui eurent échos sur Miki dont les larmes dévalaient lentement sur ses joues.

Je serre es dents alors que leur peine m'atteignait bien malgré moi.

Car…je m'imaginais sans Katchan et…ça me fit flipper.

Non.

Jamais, pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils et en quittant la table.

Miki…

Alors celle qui suivait Katchan...la stalker aux yeux verts…s'appelle Miki

Un …si beau prénom.

Miki qui retire sa main d'un geste brusque de la poigne de Chiemi et qui me fixe.

Si un regard pouvait tuer…

Katchan quitte aussi la table et elle lui jette un regard.

Baisse la tête.

Avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur moi.

_Je…te déteste tellement, murmure-t-elle

Je cligne des yeux, un peu surpris par sa franchise qui j'avoue, m'atteignait de plein fouet.

On me l'avait jamais dit.

À part Katchan, je crois bien…mais ça remonte à tellement loin maintenant.

_Je t'avais dit de t'éloigner de lui, continue-t-elle je t'avais dit-

_Et _je_ t'avais dit de me foutre la paix, lance soudainement Katchan en crispant les doigts

De faible explosion se firent entendre.

Et l'on se crispe tous.

_Je me rappelle t'avoir dit de me _foutre_ la paix.

Miki tremble et fais pourtant un pas face à lui, les joues rouges

_J'ai…j'ai arrêté de te suivre ! Je-

_Moi et Deku c'est _pareil_ , susurre t-il entre ses dents

D'une voix…d'un ton tellement rageur.

 _Moi et Deku c'est pareil._

….Pareil.

Mon cœur en rate un battement et je rougis.

Ce qui ne plus pas du tout à Miki

_Je…je te promets ! J'ai…j'ai vraiment essayé ! Mais...mais tu as commencé à te rapprocher de ce truc ! Et-

_Ce… _truc ?_ , la coupe Katchan

En réalité…je ne savais pas comment réagir.

Je n'étais pas spécialement en colère contre elle, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait tenté quoi que ce sois envers moi et Katchan qui aurait pus nous séparer.

Hormis ses menaces mais au final…ce n'était que des mots pas vrai ?

Il n'y a pas eut d'acte.

Rien qui aurait put me pousser à le quitter.

Rien qui aurait put le pousser à me détester comme avant.

Et même si ça aurait put dégénérer, car dieu seul sais depuis combien de temps me suivait-elle en étant invisible…

Et peut-être même continuait-elle à suivre à Katchan sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

Mais la, face à moi…

Cette stalker.

Cette harceleuse.

Cette fille…elle pleurait.

Et...je pense que peut importe ce qu'elle a put dire de méchant sur moi…

Ça ne m'a pas atteint.

Car actuellement…

C'est moi qui possédais ce qu'elle désirait.

Doucement je pose la main sur le bras de Katchan, puis je l'enlace enfouissant mon visage dans sa poitrine.

Faisant dos aux deux autres.

Alors je ne vis pas Chiemi détourner le regard de douleur.

Ni Miki serrer les doigts et émettre un gémissement de pur douleur en fixant par terre.

Je sens juste Katchan se crisper contre mon corps.

Katchan qui n'a plus bouger ni parler depuis qu'elle m'avait traité… de truc

_Ka-

_Ce truc, répète-il à nouveau lentement

Je relève la tête pour le voir cligné des yeux.

Sa mâchoire se contracte violemment et il rompt notre étreinte.

_Sors, me lance t-il, ne quittant pas les jumelles des yeux

_Hein ? Lançai-je

_Quelques minutes, continue t-il en me jetant de bref regard, sors de la Deku

_Hein mais…non je veux pas…

Il me fixe un instant, toujours aussi crispé…

Il me saisit alors aux creux des coudes et me rapproche brusquement de lui.

Puis il m'embrasse.

Si violemment que j'en sursaute.

Sa langue force le passage de ma bouche et un gémissement sonore m'échappe.

Son baiser était...furieux.

Contrarié.

Il me mord la lèvre, tire lentement dessus me faisant geindre avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Ses bras m'enlacent alors que ma tête est progressivement pousser en arrière sous ses assauts.

Je tremble quand il engage un combat à ciel ouvert, ignorant la salive qui coule le coin de mes lèvres avant de plonger à nouveau dans ma bouche.

Un long gémissement m'échappe alors que Katchan me dévore littéralement.

Et aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait commencé Katchan, cesse le baiser.

J'ouvre les yeux, pantelant et cligne des yeux pour me reprendre.

J'halète alors que ces bras quitte mon corps et je tangue, manquant de m'étaler alors qu'il fait un pas en arrière, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Mais le corps toujours tendus.

Je cligne des yeux pour me reprendre et je remarque alors…

Que je suis dans le couloir.

Un couloir à présent vide.

Je cligne des yeux choqué et fixe Katchan à l'intérieur de la salle de chimie.

Salle…que…j'occupais.

…Non ?

Je fronce les sourcils, les pommettes rouges et ayant du mal à reprendre mes esprits.

Katchan se mord la lèvre moqueur.

_Juste quelques minutes, lance t-il la voix rauque, ne bouge pas.

Et il referma la porte.

Je cligne des yeux, toujours sceptique ayant du mal à réaliser.

Qu'est-ce...qui venait de se passer ?

J'étais bien dans la salle…non ?

Je jette de bref regard de droite à gauche et essuie le coin de ma lèvre.

Puis je rougis en fixant la porte de la salle chimie.

Katchan avait…

Il m'a eut.

Je serre les poings et gonfle les joues, contrarié

Merde.

* * *

Voila, Miki et Chiemi

J'aime bien ces persos en faite XD

Merci d'avoir lu, le prochain est..l'avant dernier chapitre

Et aussi, le lemon (enfin ! dirons certains XD )

;)


	11. Influence

Alors tout d'abord, sorry.

Sorry parce que _ce n'est pas_ le lemon.

Tout simplement parce que ça aurait été trop long (pour moi) et que je veux vraiment prendre mon temps pour écrire ce lemon.

Car ce sera _le dernier_ PDV d'izuku avant le prologue avec Katsuki U_U

Alors vraiment désoler pour ceux qui s'y attendait dans ce chapitre Y_Y

 **RARs:**

 **Keleana** : Pour être un bon souvenir, cette fic le sera, sans aucun doute Y_Y. J'ai commencer à écrire le lemon ainsi que les dernières phrases d'Izuku et je m'en remets toujours pas :(. Alors je suis contente que le chap précédent t'ai plus ! surtout Katchan XD mais désoler pour le lemon..ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre...gomen

 **Jiramo** : cc, euh alors Katsuki...Hum tu n'auras pas sa réaction dans ce chapitre, tu comprendra pourquoi en lisant. Et oui il est fourbe XD c'était le meilleur moyen de faire sortir Deku sans violence on va dire XD; merci !

 **Yuki** : Cc ! alors euh merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fais plaisir XD je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon de faire avec deku et katsuki ! XD je le dirais jamais assez mais...c'est toujours interessant d'écrire leurs interactions XD (même si c'est un peu épuisant XD). Eh oui, c'étais sensé être les deux derniers chapitres mais à cause D'UNE IMAGINATION QUE J'AI PAS PUS FREINER l'on va dire qu'il reste encore deux chapitres après celui-ci ^^'. Mais ça change rien, ça fais toujours mal au coeur de se dire que c'est bientôt fini...

 **MIKONO:** Cc ! bon...ton commentaire m'a fais super plaisir ! c'est toujours motivant de recevoir de nouvelle review, de personne découvrant à peine l'anime ou ayant décider de lire des fics sur ce couple XD alors merci beaucoup, vraiment, cette fic, elle était sensé s'arrêter car je pensais qu'elle ne plaisait pas et du coup, je n'avais pas la motivation de l'écrire. J'aime beaucoup ce couple et tout comme toi je suis venus sur FF pour en lire et je n'ais pas trouver qui me convenait car j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les OOC sur ces deux la, surtout sur Katchan alors j'ai décide d'en écrire. Pour les autres. Et ne pas avoir de retour...ça m'a vraiment pas donner envie de continuer. Si ça plait pas, si j'ai pas de retour, si personne ne li et même s'il y'en a, pourquoi ne pas donner...un petit retour ? alors j'avais décider d'arrêter..mais certains comms ont fleuris juste après, des messages aussi vraiment encourageant alors je la continue, et pour le moment, je ne le regrette pas car voila, désir brûlant est presque terminer et j'en suis assez fier XD. Je ne pense pas être la meilleur écrivaine, mais merci de me le dire c'est sympas :) c'est juste que pour moi bah..j'aime écrire c'est tout ^^. Alors merci de me suivre, merci d'être une new fan et j'espère que mes autres fics sur ce couple (Morsure, Voyage temporel, Joyeux anniversaire, Surprise !, Familier et Pulsion) te plairons XD...Et oui des fois je me dit tout simplement que c'est bien gentil de me mettre en suivis mais...t'en pense quoi ? y'a un truc qui va pas ? je dois améliorer quoi ? (à part les fautes...), ton avis ?...mais bon...

Même si des fois je suis fatigué et je me dis bon, une petite pause...je pense aux reviews, à ceux qui attendent la suite et je me dis eh bien, fais le au moins qui te soutiennent XD

 _Merci pour vos reviews, suivis et favoris mais n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un comm XD...et oui j'envahis un peu ce fandom, désoler XD_

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Je boude.

Tout simplement parce que je déteste Katchan.

Alors je boude.

Je serre les dents et détourne la tête, assis à mon banc et ignorant totalement ce que le prof racontais.

J'évite ainsi le regard de Katchan qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis qu'il est ressorti de la salle de chimie.

J'aurais put peut être lui pardonner s'il ne me lançait pas ce regard moqueur depuis tout à l'heure.

Je suis en colère…

Et lui il sourit.

Parfait !

Je grimace et enfoui mon visage dans mes bras.

…Je voulais juste savoir !

Savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle de chimie.

Pourquoi Chiemi et Miki sont ressortis en pleurs, manquant de me marcher dessus.

Le regard que Miki m'a jeté…

Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'oublier un jour.

Il était…plein de rancune, de dédain de haine et...d'envie.

Celui de Chiemi était juste blesser, mais elle m'adressa un petit sourire avant de rejoindre qui était partie en courant.

Et Katchan était juste ressortis de la salle, un regard neutre et satisfait.

Et c'est ce qui m'a fais le plus flipper.

J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais…mais Katchan n'a rien voulus me dire.

Alors je boude.

_Euh, Izuku-kun ?

Je sursaute et me redresse pour me rendre compte que le cours était terminer, la plupart des élèves vidaient la salle de classe.

Je me tourne vers Ochako.

_Oui Ochako-chan ?

_Je sais que tu comptais tout m'expliquer tout à l'heure mais euh...j'aimerais savoir...ce qui s'est passé...a t-il un lien par rapport au faites que ...Katsuki-Kun n'arrête pas de te regarder ?

Je rougis bien malgré moi et détourne les yeux.

Et boude.

Ochako cligne des yeux puis sourit.

Avant de rire.

_Ok, je comprends pourquoi il te regarde avec cet air la, lance-t-elle entre deux rires

_Comment ça ?, demandai-je en reportant mon attention sur elle

Elle pose ses doigts sur ses lèvres, moqueuse.

_En faites Izuku-kun, tu ne sais pas te fâcher contre Katsuki-kun… ce qui fait que lorsque tu essayes…tu boudes de manière très adorable.

Je cligne des yeux, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Je voulus lui demander ou elle voulait en venir mais je reçus un coup sur le dos avant qu'Eijiro ne se laisse tomber sur mon dos.

_Hé Izuku ! Tu peux me rendre un service ?...enfin non peux-tu _nous_ rendre un service ?

_Vous… ? , demandai-je en clignant des yeux

Et je me retrouve encerclé par la majorité des garçons

Et...c'est bien malgré moi que je cherche Katchan, un peu apeuré sur le coup.

Ochako qui l'a sans doute remarquer me sourit.

_All Might à demander à le voir, dit-elle

_Euh enfin non, on a demandé à All Might de le retenir quelques minutes, lance Denki

_Ah...ok...euh pourquoi ?, demandai-je

_Alors voila !, lance soudainement Eijiro, on a un match super important tout à l'heure !

_Contre l'équipe de l'autre lycée de super héros, continue Fumigake en croisant les bras

_C'est la finale, et il se trouve que Katsuki est notre meilleur joueur, enchaine Mashirao

_Ah…Et ? Demandai-je ne voyant toujours pas ou étais le problème

_Il se trouve que cet abruti à tendance à foncer dans le tas, marmonne Shoto

_Ouais ! bien vrai qu'il défonce tout et tout ça mais faut qu'il se calme, déclare Denki en soupirant, on s'est déjà pris plusieurs avertissements…ça craint

_Si l'on s'en prend un, ou pire, s' _il_ s'en prend un aujourd'hui, le match sera jouer d'avance, lance Mashirao

_En faites, commence Eijiro, le mieux pour l'équipe serait qu'il n'entre en jeu _que_ durant la seconde partie mais …comment dire…

_Katsuki préfèrait se briser une jambe plutôt que de rester sur le banc de touche, déclare Fumigake d'une voix neutre

En effet, pensai-je n'ayant aucun mal à l'imaginer.

_Et c'est la qu'on a tous penser à toi !

Je fronce les sourcils.

…Je ne voyais toujours pas _ou_ il voulait en venir.

_Ah…dis-je en cherchant le regard d'Ochako

Elle me sourit, dévoilant toutes ses dents.

...Elle semblait avoir compris.

Pour ma part je me tourne vers les garçons qui semblaient attendre...une réponse ?

_Dites...je ne comprends toujours pas, déclarai-je tout bas

_Il faut absolument que tu retardes Katsuki !, lance Eijiro en tapant les mains sur mon banc me faisant sursauter

_Quoi ?...murmurai-je en clignant des yeux

_Tu n'as sans doute pas remarqué l'influence que tu as sur lui, lance lentement Shoto, ça pourrais nous arranger si tu en prenais conscience. Et _rapidement._

_Ah…mais je…minute, j'ai une influence sur Katchan ?

Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler a quel moment au juste j'aurais pus avoir une _quelconque_ influence sur Katchan.

Aucune ne me vint à l'esprit.

Si j'avais une telle influence sur lui, pourquoi ne me disait-il pas ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de chimie ?

Pourquoi garder le silence ?

Il est _injuste_ !, pensai-je en boudant

Je manquai alors le fin sourire qui apparut sur le visage de tout le monde face à la moue que j'affichais.

_Parfait !, lance Denki, surtout reste comme ça !

_Comment ?, demandai-je en perdant ma moue

Ce qui fit disparaître leurs sourires.

Ils soupirent dans un bel ensemble.

_Là ça craint…Ochako-chan, Mina-chan…les filles, vous pouvez nous aider ?

Je cligne des yeux en voyant le sourire d'Ochako s'agrandir alors que Momo, Mina …Toru, Tsuyu et Kyoka s'approchaient.

Je cligne des yeux et enfonce les mains entre mes jambes.

J'avais l'étrange impression d'être le centre d'un truc dont j'étais le seul à ignorer l'existence

Mes lèvres tremblotent alors que j'observe ce beau monde m'observer.

Je rapetisse sans m'en rendre compte.

Katchan...ou t'ai…

Je gémis alors que Kyoka joue distraitement avec son oreille.

_Vous êtes vraiment nul les gars, lance-t-elle

_C'est ça, te gêne surtout pas si tu as une idée, lance Denki

_Eh bien qu'il l'embrasse, ça déjà marcher non ?, demande Usui en jetant un coup d'œil à Momo

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

_Aucune idée. Toru ?, lance Momo en se tournant vers elle

_Oh, je sais vraiment pas, répond-t-elle, Ochako-chan, tu es la mieux placer pour répondre…

Ochako ferme les yeux et pose la main sur le menton réfléchissant.

Je baisse les yeux rouges de gêne.

Parce qu'il pensait vraiment que j'avais une influence sur Katchan ?

Sérieusement ?

Je m'en serais rendu compte si jamais c'étais le cas non ?

…Non ?

_Je sais !, s'exclame Ochako me faisant sursauter

_Et _qu'est-ce que_ tu sais au juste ?, lance une voix passablement irrité

Tout le monde se tend et un long frisson d'angoisse nous parcourt alors que tout le monde se retourne.

Eijiro et Denki firent plusieurs pas sur le côté ouvrant la voie à un Katchan visiblement irrité.

Sourcils froncé et les mains dans les poches il jette de bref regard à l'assembler avant de se poser sur moi.

Au centre de tout ça.

Ses sourcils se froncent un peu plus et il fait un pas vers nous.

Tout le monde fait un pas arrière, hormis Shoto, Ochako et Fumigake.

_Et _pourquoi_ est ce que vous l'encercler ?, demande t-il en grognant

L'une de ses mains quitte lentement sa poche.

_Euh, c'est une _longue longue longue_ historie, lance Eijiro gêner

_J'ai _absolument_ tout mon temps, murmure Katchan

Mon ventre se contracte agréablement et je rougis doucement jusqu'à ce que de petit coup se fasse sentir sur mes côtes, je jette un regard à Ochako qui me fit signe de me rapprocher de lui.

Mais j'avais pas envie.

Enfin si mais…

J'étais toujours en colère.

Parce que Katchan ne veut vraiment rien me dire sur ce qui s'est passer avec les jumelles.

Mais le regard d'Ochako était clair.

Et le regard noir de Momo aussi.

« Vas y ou on y passe tous »

Et le grognement menaçant de Katchan ne fit que confirmer leurs doutes.

Alors je me redresse lentement de ma place et m'approche de lui les yeux baissé et les pommettes rouges.

_C'est bon, dis-je en regardant ailleurs, calme toi

Il tourne la tête et ouvrit la bouche mais Ochako intervint subitement.

_Hé Izuku-kun, tu te rappelle ? Ce _super glacier_ qui a ouvert non loin du super marcher !

Je me tourne vers elle et…la seconde qui suivit.

J'oubliai totalement que j'en voulais à Katchan.

Ce glacier …faisait des glaces à _tomber par terre._

De toutes sortes de couleurs possible et inimaginable !

Alors je rougis et souris, impatient !

_Oui trop ! Ils font même une promo aujourd'hui ! une boule gratuite !

_Oui !, lance Ochako avec un sourire en coin, tu devrais y aller tu sais.

Et...mon enthousiasme fondit comme neige.

_J'ai...plus rien comme argent de poche, dis-je décourager en baissant les yeux

Je manque ainsi le regard que s'échange les filles.

_C'est pas grave, je suis sur que _Katsuki-kun_ voudra t'y accompagner, lance Momo un sourire désagréable en coin

Je cligne des yeux et tourne la tête vers Katchan si vite que celui-ci sursauta

_Une glace, dis-je d'une petite voix

Katchan cligne des yeux et fronce les sourcils.

_ _Pourquoi_ est-ce que je devrais t'acheter ça ?

_Oh mais ce n'est pas grave si tu veux pas Katsuki-kun, lance Ochako un air sournois au visage, je suis sur qu'Eijiro aimerais l'y accompagner.

_Quoi ? lance Eijiro alors que je me tourne vivement vers lui

Je manque alors Katchan qui se tend soudainement et n'entendit pas le « je veux pas mourir merde » d'Eijiro

Ochako lui lance un regard de reproche et c'est paniquer qu'il se tourne aussitôt vers moi.

_Ah désoler mec je suis complètement à sec, mais je suis sur que Shoto se fera un _plaisir_ de t'y amener. Pas vrai Shoto ?, débite-il en fixant Shoto, le corps crisper, face à l'aura menaçante de Katchan à mes côtés.

Shoto cligne des yeux alors que je l'observe.

Il soupir.

_Si tu veux, lance t-il en se rapprochant de moi

Je souris à pleine dents mais sursaute quand un grognement menaçant résonne dans la classe.

_Fais encore _un pas_ de plus et tu crèves, lance Katchan mâchoire crisper

Shoto s'arrête et le sourire des filles s'élargit devenant très vite inquiétant.

Mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Je fixais Katchan qui grinçait des dents.

_Katchan, l'appelais-je tout doucement

Il pose le regard sur moi et je rougis.

Encore.

…Quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de faire ça face à lui ?

Il fronce les sourcils et je me rappelai des jumelles.

Et je gonfle mes joues.

Et boude en regardant ailleurs.

Le corps de Katchan se tend alors qu'un soupir de soulagement traverse les garçons.

_Une glace, dis-je n'osant pas le regarder

Katchan serre les dents.

Il grogne et gratte rageusement ses cheveux.

Il soupire.

_Fais chier merde, t'as intérêt à tout bouffer, lance t-il grognon en ouvrant rageusement la porte coulissante

Je cligne un moment des yeux avant de sourire et...de sautiller doucement sur place, sur la pointe des pieds.

Je me retourne pour prendre mes affaires mais Ochako me fit signe de laisser tomber, qu'elle s'en chargerait.

Je lui souris pour la remercier et me dépêchai de rejoindre Katchan.

J'entendis très faiblement le hurlement de joie des garçons et le « t'ai la meilleure Ochako-chan » d'Eijiro.

Je me contentai de rejoindre Katchan le plus vite.

Et c'est dans un parc public tout sourire, que je lèche ma glace.

Trois boules merveilleusement fruitées.

C'est trop bon.

Je gémis de bonheur sous le regard sceptique de Katchan.

_J'espère que ça en valait la peine, lance Katchan en fermant son porte monnaie

_T'as rien pris ?

_Non. J'aime pas le sucré.

Je cligne des yeux et fixe le ciel.

_C'est vrai, dis-je en me tournant vers lui, tu aimes bien ce qui est épicé pas vrai ?

Il acquiesce et je réfléchis un moment.

_Tu sais, il y'a restau bon marché tout prêt ! Ils font de _super_ curry super épicé ! La dernière fois, j'ai pas pus finir mon plat tellement j'avais les lèvres en feu ! Et puis-

_Et je suppose que tu va me le payer, ce plat.

_Ah, réalisais-je en clignant des yeux, désolé…la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Il soupir.

_Si tu veux. Bon. J'y vais. J'ai un match.

Un match, pensai-je en l'observant se détourner de moi

Je sursaute me rappelant soudainement des événements ayant eut lieu un peu plus tôt.

 _Il faut que tu retardes Katsuki !_

_Katchan !, l'appelai-je soudainement

_Hum ? fit-il en se retournant vers moi

_Je, euh tu...

Je lèche ma glace, tendu essayant de trouver quoi dire…

Mes pupilles cherchent à quoi se raccrocher.

_Je t'aime, lançai-je de but en blanc

Je cligne des yeux dans un bel ensemble avec Katchan tout aussi surpris que moi.

Il esquisse un sourire sadique alors que mon visage flambait.

J'ouvris la bouche mais il m'enlace soudainement et le cornet manque de tomber.

Et il m'embrasse.

Un simple baiser sur mes lèvres qui me fit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il recule le visage.

_C'est tout ?, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire

Il hausse un sourcil moqueur.

_J'aurais fais plus, mais faudrait pas que tu perdes à nouveau la tête et ne fasse tomber ta glace. _Hors de question_ que j'en rachète.

Je rougis et fronce les sourcils.

_C'est...même pas vrai...je suis tout à fait _conscient_ dans ces moments la !

Il hausse le second sourcil toujours moqueur et je détourne les yeux.

Je sais, c'étais de la mauvaise foi mais c'était inutile de tourner le couteau dans la plaie !

_Katchan…

_Hun

_Tu sais...pour Chiemi et Miki...tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ?

_Du tout

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que c'est réglé tout simplement

_Mais c'est moi qui étais vise, dis-je en l'observant, c'étais a moi de régler tout ça...tu crois pas ?

_Peut-être. Mais _j'en_ étais la cause finit-il en rompant notre étreinte

Il se laisse tomber sur l'un des bancs et je l'y suis

_De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir. Je ne les ais pas _cogné_ comme tu me l'as demandé, lance t-il en roulant des yeux, contrarier

Je rêve ou ça l'embêtait de ne pas avoir put les cogner ?

…encore heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, pensai-je soupirant

_Je sais…merci, répondis-je

Un silence reposant s'installe et j'eus le temps de terminer ma glace lorsqu'il se redresse.

_Bon, je dois vraiment y aller maintenant.

_Ah, dis-je en me levant à mon tour

J'espérai juste que je l'avais retenu assez longtemps.

_J'y pense. Passe chez moi ce soir, lance-t-il soudainement

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Et…il se lèche les lèvres.

…Il ne pouvait pas faire plus direct.

Je rougis et balbutie.

_Mais tu…t'avais dit samedi !, m'exclamai-je rouge de gêne

_Exacte, lance t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en se penchant soudainement vers moi

Ses lèvres frôlent mon front, ma tempe et se pose contre mon lobe d'oreille.

_Ça t'apprendra à aider cette bande de traître

Je cligne des yeux alors qu'il se recule.

Il esquisse un sourire sadique en coin.

Et je réalise qu'il l'avait remarqué.

Mais...s'il la remarquer ça veut dire...

_Katchan…j'ai...vraiment une influence sur toi ? Demandai-je en clignant des yeux choqué

Son sourire se fige et il se détourne rapidement de moi.

_J'y vais, lance t-il en s'en allant déjà

Il disparaît rapidement de ma vue.

Je reste un moment planté puis secoue la tête.

Non, ça devait sans doute être mon imagination.

Moi avoir une influence sur Katchan ?

Un petit rire m'échappe.

Impossible.

N'empêche, il m'a offert une glace.

Je souris, heureux en rentrant chez moi.

Sourire qui s'efface à la minute ou je pose le pied dans ma chambre.

Ce soir.

Merde…

Je déglutis alors que je découvre mon sac sur mon lit.

Je devrais appeler Ochako pour la remercier.

Mais pour le moment.

Mon cœur allait sortir de ma cage thoracique tellement il battait vite.

Mon dieu c'étais pour ce soir.

Je déglutis et glisse le long de la porte.

Mes lèvres tremblotent alors que plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient en moi.

L'impatience.

La peur.

L'envie.

Ce sera...comme pour la dernière fois ?

Comme pour ce jour où j'ai reçu la menace de Chiemi ?...ou plutôt de Miki ?

Je soupire et me prend les jambes entre les bras.

J'étais tellement anxieux que bien sur, je ne vis pas le temps passer.

Je n'appelai pas Ochako pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Chiemi.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je pris mon bain.

Le dîner se passa dans un brouillard _très_ épais.

Je ne remarquai pas que j'informai ma mère que je passerai la nuit chez un ami.

Ni quand je me retrouvai dans la rue de _sa_ maison en pleine nuit.

Pour être totalement franc, je ne repris pied que lorsque mon doigt appuya sur la sonnette.

Et ce fut comme si tout le poids du monde s'abattait soudainement sur moi.

Je n'ais même pas eut le temps de me préparer psychologiquement !

Je…n'avais rien fais d'autre qu'aider mes amis et voila que c'est moi qui allais y passer !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps…J'envisageai une fuite stratégique.

Et …en plus je-

_Oï, tape pas une crise devant ma maison, lance une voix que je ne reconnus que trop bien

Et je lève la tête -dont je ne savais même pas avoir baissé- et fixe Katchan, adosser contre le chambranle de la porte et bras croisé qui me fixe d'un regard toujours aussi neutre.

Voir un peu sceptique.

Il portait un t-shirt à capuche blanc et un bas large lui arrivant aux chevilles.

Je sais, il est beau.

Et il est à moi.

C'est sur cette pensée et en rougissant que je jette un coup d'œil à ma propre tenue, me demandant quelle tenue j'ai bien put porter durant ma « perte de conscience ».

Et je remerciai d'être décent dans un jean et un t-shirt sombre.

Katchan soupire et me laisse entrer avant de refermer la porte.

Je m'attendais à du bruit, aux parents de Katchan mais il n'y avait...personne.

Je déglutis.

_Euh Katchan…

_Oui ? Lance t-il derrière moi

Si près de moi que je sursaute et me tourne vivement vers lui.

Il hausse les sourcils et laisse un rire lui échapper.

_T'as la frousse la ?

_Moi ?, je, non ! Du, _du tout_ pour, pourquoi ?, demandai-je affoler

_Oh, commence t-il moqueur, juste comme ça Deku. Juste comme ça…

Je détourne les yeux.

_Et sinon...il n'y a personne ?

_Ouais, lance t-il en me contournant et en montant les escaliers, sortie entre couple si j'ai bien compris

Il s'arrête dans les escaliers et me jette un regard en bas.

Il sourit, mesquin.

_En faites, t'as juste la frousse de te retrouver seul avec moi.

Un rire étrangler et paniquer m'échappe.

_Non, rigolais-je tendu en montant les escaliers, d'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?

Il ne dit rien se contentant de m'observer monter les escaliers avec un air moqueur.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'arrivai près de lui qu'il continue son avancer et entre dans sa chambre.

Je le suis, hésitant et referme lentement derrière moi.

Et je me rappelai de ma dernière visite.

En faites...c'est ici que tout à commencer pas vrai ?

Les explications de Katchan quant à son baiser et… ma première perte de contrôle face à ses baisers.

Oui, tout à commencer ici.

Et...tout finira ici.

J'observe Katchan s'assoir en tailleur sur son lit et me faire signe de l'y rejoindre.

J'avale lentement ma salive et m'y rends tendus et adopte la même position que lui.

A l'extrême opposer du lit.

Et il éteint la lumière. Seules les faibles lueurs de la lune et ceux des lampadaires dehors nous atteignaient rendant la chambre beaucoup moins sombre.

Katchan pose le coude contre sa cuisse et poing dans la joue.

Il m'observe, un sourire en coin.

Il m'observe paniquer.

Et j'essaie de ne pas lui donner ce plaisir mais s'était plus fort que moi.

Trop d'émotion se chamaillait en moi et je ne savais pas laquelle suivre.

À laquelle me fier.

_Deku.

_Oui !, répondis-je en sursautant

_Embrasse moi.

Mon ventre se contracte subitement et j'entrouvre les lèvres.

Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Le temps que l'information monte lentement à mon cerveau et je me rapproche de lui à quatre pattes.

C'est les genoux et les paumes contre le matelas que je pose un baiser contre ses lèvres.

L'on se fixe un instant et c'est les pommettes rouges que je réitère mon geste, puis une troisième fois avant de forcer le passage de ses lèvres dans un gémissement sourd.

Je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse du mieux que je peux.

Comme je le voulais et Katchan suis le mouvement.

Il ne m'imposait rien.

Je menais.

Et c'est en le réalisant que je l'enlace aux épaules et que mes jambes passe par-dessus les siennes, enlaçant ses hanches.

Finalement…

Je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Car il s'agissait de Katchan.

Et…il ne m'imposait rien.

Il ne ferait rien que je ne voudrais pas, pensais-je alors que ses bras m'enlacent les hanches me laissant patiemment le dominer.

Pour le moment, pensais-je en gémissant sans retenue

Ça y est, je commençais encore à perdre les pédales.

Mais… avant ça...

_Katchan, gémis-je contre ses lèvres en rompant le baiser

Nos souffles se mélangent alors que je me mords la lèvre.

_Prend moi, murmurai-je

Seul un grognement de pure satisfaction me répondit alors qu'il me couche en douceur sur le lit et se pose au dessus de moi.

* * *

Non, je ne suis pas cruel.

Vraiment pas ...

Le lemon est pour le prochain chap, je devais vraiment m'arrêter la sinon..trop long..et j'aimerais vraiment prendre mon temps pour l'écrire (petit au revoir à Izuku).

En plus j'écris Morsure (le prochain à être poster) du coup j'ai un certain temps limiter...

Merci et Gomen.


	12. Je t'aime

Cc

Alors les news !

Tout d'abord, **Joyeux anniversaire !** sera modifier de "complète" à "en cours" car je compte poster un chapitre _une fois par ans_ et uniquement le jour d'anniversaire de Katsuki c'est à dire le 20 Avril

j'en ferais peut être une pour Izuku (15 juillet), mais ce n'est toujours pas très sur

ensuite je ne suis plus malade ! alors on va dire que je suis de retour, mais j'ai une expo à préparer, j'essaierai d'alterner.

Au pire, je posterai un one ou two shot déjà écris pour vous faire patienter :p

Alors que dire de ce chapitre ?

Il est long.

J'y ais mis tout ce que j'avais.

Parce que je voulais une fin digne de ce nom pour Izuku.

Pour ma première fic sur ce fandom.

Et qu'un lemon, je ne me force pas à l'écrire, ça doit venir tout naturellement, raison pour laquelle j'ai mis du temps à le terminer.

Alors il est long, parce que j'avais beaucoup de chose à dire

À d'écrire.

Et j'eus l'impression qu'il était fortement attendu, ce chapitre XD

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir …

 **RARs :**

 **Jiramo** : Cc ! euh alors non, je ne voulais pas faire ma sadique mais désoler si c'est ce que j'ai laisser entrevoir XD juste que ça aurait été long (et tu verras avec la longueur de celle ci) et puis, je voulais vraiment m'appliquer pour ce lemon. Et oui, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre avant le prologue de Katsuki :'). Izuku influence vraiment Katsuki sans le vouloir XD. J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre.

 **Keleana:** Cc ! merci pour ta review ! j'espère qu'elle fera effectivement des heureux plus tard ^^. L'anime commence à se fair connaitre alors je suppose que certains viendrons FF pour lire des fics. Contente que t'ais aimer ce chapitre ! j'ai adorer l'écrire XD ! et tu m'as mis une pression (comme tout les autres) pour ce lemon ! j'espère avoir été à la hauteur car comme tu l'as dit, je voulais une fin digne d'izuku ! de cette fic ^^ j'espère que t'aimeras

 **Eykie:** Cc ! merci pour ta review ! je suis contente que t'aimes cette fic ! katsuki et izuku ! j'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre

J'ai répondus à tout le monde je pense ^^'

Ce lemon tant attendus...stresse de ouf...

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Katchan, gémis-je contre ses lèvres en rompant le baiser

Nos souffles se mélangent alors que je me mords la lèvre.

_Prend moi, murmurai-je

Seul un grognement de pure satisfaction me répondit alors qu'il me couche en douceur sur le lit et se place au dessus de moi.

Je me mords la lèvre alors qu'il pose les lèvres contre ma mâchoire et que le bout de sa langue glisse le long de celle-ci et lèche lentement le creux de mon cou.

Le frisson qui me prit lorsqu'il faufile ses mains sous mon t-shirt me pris tellement au dépourvus que j'arque les hanches rencontrant ainsi les siennes.

Et...son érection.

Il se fige un instant et un souffle brûlant irradie mon cou.

Je rougis et me mord la lèvre en tournant la tête vers lui le forçant à me regarder.

Il me jette juste un bref coup d'œil, sourcils froncé et les lèvres entrouvertes.

Et ce regard eut le mérite de me faire trembler.

Vraiment.

Car j'y voyais…tellement de chose.

_Ka-, l'appelai-je

Mais je m'interrompis alors qu'il forçait à nouveau le passage vers mon cou.

M'empêchant ainsi de le voir.

Ses mains sous mon t-shirt remontent lentement le long de mon torse en une caresse appuyer.

Je ferme les yeux, un peu tremblant.

Je sus qu'il dut le remarquer car je sens son corps trembler contre le mien

Un léger rire lui échappait.

Je me mords la lèvre, un peu honteux.

_Deku, grogne t-il tout bas

Je frissonne et mes doigts se crispent dans le matelas.

Je n'osais pas le toucher…

_Oui, répondis-je d'une petite voix

Ses mains caressent mon flan et s'arrête sur mes omoplates.

_Déshabille moi, murmure t-il avant de me mordre le cou

Mon visage flamba.

Et je m'accroche encore plus aux couvertures.

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort.

Puis un léger gémissement m'échappe alors qu'il se mouvait lentement contre moi et que ses lèvres ne se referment contre la peau de mon cou.

J'halète doucement alors qu'il me retire mon t-shirt en se redressant

Ainsi...entre mes jambes.

Nos regards se croisent alors qu'il jette mon t-shirt un peu plus loin.

Alors qu'il pose un regard avide sur mon torse.

Le mien se perd sur sa peau découverte.

Ses bras dont le blanc du t-shirt faisait ressortir dans cette semi obscurité.

Je déglutis alors que Katchan se baisse lentement vers moi.

Le…toucher.

Toucher Katchan.

Inconsciemment, je me redresse, prenant appui sur mes avant bras.

J'entrouvre les lèvres alors que ses bras se referment sur moi, me poussant à me recoucher.

La peau de ses bras contre la mienne me fit frissonner.

J'en voulais plus.

Juste...un peu plus.

Et c'est sans vraiment m'en rendre compte que mes doigts se faufilent sous son t-shirt.

Je ferme les yeux sous la sensation.

Sous le toucher.

Ses muscles roulent agréablement sous mes doigts.

Un petit couinement m'échappe.

Mes doigts remontent alors le long de son dos, relevant le t-shirt et m'arrête sur ses omoplates.

Impossible d'aller plus loin.

J'ouvre alors les yeux alors que je sens Katchan défaire le bouton de mon pantalon d'une main tremblante.

Je sus qu'il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'y aller direct.

Avec force et…Brutalité.

Je compris qu'il se retenait un peu pour moi.

Beaucoup même.

Je me mords la lèvre, les joues rouges et rejette un peu la tête en arrière en soulevant mes hanches, lui permettant de retirer mon pantalon.

Il quitte alors mon cou pour me l'enlever totalement et mes mains quittent à regret son corps

Et alors que mon pantalon vole dans la pièce.

C'est le regard perdus dans le sien que je ne le sens pas retirer mon boxeur

Et c'est toujours perdu dans son regard que je lui retire son t-shirt alors qu'il se penche à nouveau vers moi.

Il m'embrasse alors, comme pour m'encourager, tout à fait conscient de mes doigts un peu tremblant contre sa peau.

Peau que je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher.

De son pectorale à ses abdos puis remonte en une longue caresse jusqu'à son cou.

Je le vois se mordre la lèvre alors que mon pouce caresse lentement sa joue, et que ma seconde main redescende le long de son torse.

Je m'attarde un peu sur son torse.

J'aimais son grain de peau.

Or je sus, que je devais m'occuper de son pantalon.

Mais…j'avais encore envie de le toucher.

Un bref rire lui échappe et je baisse les yeux en rougissant.

Il sourit en coin en posant l'avant bras en appui au dessus de ma tête et pose le front contre le mien.

Son corps tremble et je m'en voulus un peu.

Il se retenait et moi...je faisais sans doute trainer les choses.

Mais …je voulais le toucher encore un peu plus.

Je rougis alors qu'il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

_Plus tard Deku…là…juste, _grouille toi_ , grogne t-il

Je rougis, réalisant qu'il avait compris ma petite faiblesse.

Sa main qui ne le soutenait pas se pose sur ma hanche et glisse le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à mon genou.

Son visage se crispe peu à peu.

Sa main se resserre sur mon genou et descends à nouveau jusqu'à ma cuisse.

Puis glisse sous le matelas et saisis ma fesse.

J'écarquille les yeux sur le coup et détourne le regard, embarrassé.

Mais il pose à nouveau un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Un baiser pressant.

_Deku, m'appelle t-il la mâchoire crispé

J'avale lentement ma salive.

Il pouvait très bien le faire non ?

Se déshabiller lui-même je veux dire…

Mais voila...je sus qu'il voulait que _je_ le fasse.

Et il ne le fera sans doute pas lui-même, même si je le lui demande.

Alors je plante le regard dans le sien qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute, ne voulant pas me montrer plus égoïste et glisse les mains le long de son dos.

Puis le long de ses hanches et m'arrête sur le bouton de son pantalon.

C'est tremblant, le regard perdus dans le sien que je défais le bouton et fais descendre le pantalon.

Emportant le slip bien malgré moi.

Alors Katchan m'embrasse furieusement.

Je ferme les yeux sous la pression alors qu'il retire prestement le reste de ses vêtements.

De toutes façons, je n'aurais pas pus faire plus, au vus de notre position.

Je gémis sourdement dans le baiser et enlace son cou dans une étreinte toujours un peu tremblante.

J'angoissais juste un peu…

Nos langues se caressent lentement et je commençais à perdre pied de nouveau lorsqu'il cesse le baiser.

Je cligne des yeux alors qu'il pose de petit baisé le long de mon cou, de ma pomme d'Adam et s'attarde sur ma clavicule.

Je ferme les yeux et pose une main tremblante dans ses cheveux alors que chaque baiser me faisait frissonner.

Mon estomac se tordait agréablement dans tout les sens.

Son corps épouse alors totalement le mien.

Pour la première fois.

C'est tremblant que j'amorce un léger mouvement, accentuant la caresse de nos corps.

Ma seconde main s'aventure sur son dos et frôle ses fesses du bout des doigts.

Je le sens alors sourire dans ses baisers qu'il pose maintenant sur mon pectoral droit.

Je rougis encore plus si c'étais possible.

_Rigole pas, me plaignis-je doucement

Il suce un grain de peau pour simple réponse alors que ses mains caressent toujours avidement mon corps.

Lentement.

À l'opposé de ce qu'il laissait percevoir tout à l'heure.

Inconsciemment je sus que ce que ça présageait.

Son souffle désormais rapide contre mon ventre me le confirmait.

Alors je ne fus pas très étonné lorsque ses mains se crispent soudainement contre mes hanches.

Il remonte alors le visage vers le mien.

Ma main dans ses cheveux caresse lentement son cuir chevelu puis glisse le long de sa joue.

Mon pouce se pose contre ses lèvres et il y pose un petit baiser qui fit doubler la cadence déjà rapide de mon cœur.

Ma vue se brouille soudainement sans que je n'en sache la cause.

Je susurrai un petit « je t'aime » assez faible.

Si faible que je fus étonner qu'il l'entende car son regard obscurcis, s'adoucit juste un peu alors qu'il se baisse pour m'embrasser.

Il me prend le visage des deux mains, intensifiant le baiser, le rendant beaucoup plus urgent.

Il grogne sourdement alors que ses hanches se mouvaient soudainement contre les miennes.

La friction de nos sexes me fit sursauter et un gémissement sonore m'échappe.

Katchan rompt le baiser et je le fixe le regard écarquiller et les joues rouges.

Mes lèvres tremblotent de même que mon corps alors que Katchan grogne et amorce à nouveau un mouvement.

Je me mords la lèvre, ferme les yeux et détourne la tête, retenant un nouveau gémissement.

Des décharges de plaisir semblaient me parcourir les veines à chaque friction et c'est en haletant que je pause le bras sur le front.

Je manque ainsi Katchan qui tend la main vers l'un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit.

Je couine et porte le revers de la main à ma bouche alors qu'il amorce un brusque coup de rein.

Je l'entends grogner sourdement et haleter.

C'est d'une main tremblante qu'il ouvre le tiroir et en sort un tube de lubrifiant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se redresse, cessant ses frictions que j'entrouvre un œil un peu floue vers lui.

Je le vis en mettre sur ses doigts.

Tout comme je le vis jeter le tube la seconde suivante.

Et lorsqu'il se penche à nouveau vers moi et m'embrasse.

Je sens son corps vibrer contre le mien.

Mon ventre contracte alors qu'il pose à nouveau le bras au dessus de ma tête.

Je sens alors…une intrusion.

J'ouvre le second œil et fronce un peu les sourcils, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Et j'écarquille les yeux en sentant un doigt se faufiler en moi.

C'est par pur reflexe que je me tends et pose les mains sur ses épaules.

Il crispe la mâchoire, son regard ne quittant pas le mien.

Il y découvre sans doute ma panique car il ne dit rien.

Mais son regard parlait pour lui.

Il commençait à être à bout.

Le doigt continu son entré, entrant et sortant essayant d'aller plus en profondeur.

Puis, un second l'y rejoint.

Je détourne les yeux mal à aise.

Un peu honteux.

Je n'ose plus vraiment le regarder alors que le second doigt m'étire lentement en des mouvements de ciseaux.

C'est alors que Katchan halète et pose son front contre ma clavicule.

_Ok, murmure t-il, ça…risque…d'être…compliquer…putain…

Ses hanches s'arquent soudainement alors qu'il serre les dents.

Un troisième doigt tente une entrée et je tourne brusquement le visage vers lui.

Un peu apeuré.

Et...je me crispe.

C'est alors que les doigts de Katchan -dont le bras sur lequel il prenait appui étaient toujours au dessus de ma tête- s'enfonce soudainement dans mes cheveux.

_Katchan, l'appelais-je sourdement sous la douleur de mon cuir chevelu

Ses doigts se crispent dans ma chevelure.

_Ecoute Deku…j'essaie...pu-putain… j'essaie de-

Il halète et ses doigts s'enfoncent un peu plus dans mes cheveux.

_J'essaie de…de pas te...faire mal…Ok ? Alors si...si tu ne...te _détends_ _pas_...je te _jure_ que j'y vais direct.

Mon ventre se contracte sous la menace alors qu'il grogne.

Ses cheveux me chatouillent le menton et les joues alors que son souffle brûlait mon corps.

Ses muscles tendus roulent contre mon corps en une douce caresse et je me mords la lèvre.

C'est vrai.

Il a raison.

Il se retient depuis le début…

Il essaie d'y aller en douceur pour moi et…je ne lui facilitais pas vraiment la tâche.

Décider, je prends un souffle tremblant.

Et essaie de me détendre.

La seconde qui suivit, je sens le troisième doigt à l'intérieur de moi.

Je serre les dents et essaie de me détendre du mieux que je le peux.

Essayant d'ignorer une quelconque trace de douleur.

Mais au final.

Ce fut un petit gémissement qui franchit mes lèvres.

La sensation gênante n'était plus.

C'était juste...agréable.

Mes mains quittent son dos et tombe molle, sur le matelas.

Je gémis à nouveau alors que Katchan semblait s'être figé.

Seule la chaleur de son sexe contre le mien et ses muscles tendu me rappelait qu'il était toujours dans l'attente.

Alors je décidai...de l'aider un peu.

Alors mes mains quitte lentement le matelas et prend son visage en coupe, le forçant à me regarder.

Et mon regard se pose sur un Katchan à la mâchoire crispé.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes et ses pupilles étaient à peine visibles.

Je me lèche les lèvres.

_Vas y, murmurais-je

Et contrairement à ceux à quoi je m'attendais.

Son visage ne changea pas d'expression.

Juste ces muscles qui se contractent soudainement.

Juste ses doigts qui se retirent lentement de moi.

Il pose les mains de part et d'autre de ma tête.

Ses paupières s'ouvrent un peu plus et ses pupilles se baissent vers moi.

Il souffle doucement alors qu'il m'écarte un peu plus les jambes.

Mon regard vacille un moment alors que je sens son sexe juste à mon entrée.

Et alors qu'il s'avance lentement en moi.

Un frisson me prend de la tête au pied et mes orteils se crispent.

Katchan ferme alors les yeux et enfonce à nouveau le visage dans mon cou, prenant appuis sur ses avant bras.

Je me contente alors de serrer la couverture au dessus de moi alors qu'il continue d'avancer en moi.

Je ferme les yeux sous la sensation.

C'était…gros.

Imposant.

Je serre les dents alors que je sens mon corps s'étirer lentement.

Mes entrailles se contracter au fur et à mesure.

Et alors qu'il est au bout.

Alors que je prends un souffle tremblant, les pommettes rouges.

Katchan se contracte soudainement.

Comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

Comme s'il se rendait enfin compte qu'il…était en moi.

Ses mains tâtonnent au dessus de ma tête et il finit par serrer le matelas.

Tout comme moi, non loin des mes doigts.

Mais lui…

C'étais comme si…

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort.

Son corps était extrêmement tendu contre le mien.

Et le long grognement qu'il laisse échapper me le confirma.

Il rapproche encore plus ses hanches et j'écarquille les yeux en me rendant compte que mes hanches ne touchaient plus le matelas

Mes pieds encore moins.

Et lorsqu'il commença à bouger.

D'abord en douceur…je ferme juste les yeux et entrouvre les lèvres.

C'était différent de la première fois, dans cette ruelle.

Là c'étais beaucoup plus intense.

Plus sensuelle.

Et plus intime.

Je me mords la lèvre alors qu'il entre en moi avec de plus en plus de facilité.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent encore plus dans le matelas.

Il augmente alors ses poussés et j'entrouvre les yeux, fixant le plafond qui tangue lentement sous mes yeux.

Katchan accéléra de plus en plus et je rejette la tête en arrière.

Des décharges de plaisir me vrillaient le corps de toute part.

C'était inédit et fort.

Puis un coup en particulier me fit écarquiller les yeux et gémir fortement.

Mon corps en tremble une bonne seconde alors que Katchan s'arrête.

Mes jambes qui ne touchaient pas le matelas frémirent doucement.

Je l'appelai inconsciemment d'une voix perdue.

Et un grognement frustré, presque blesser lui échappe avant qu'il ne se redresse lentement.

Mon regard se pose sur lui dont le regard était cacher par ses mèches.

Il pose à nouveau les mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et se redresse, prenant appui sur ses paumes.

Mes hanches touchent à nouveau le matelas alors qu'il donne un brusque coup de rein en un son obscène.

Un cri m'échappe alors que mon dos s'arque de plusieurs centimètres.

Je cligne des yeux et n'eut pas le temps de rependre pied qu'il recommence touchant un point en moi qui me fit gémir à répétition.

Je cligne des yeux tentant de comprendre un peu ce qui m'arrivait alors que les coups s'enchainaient.

Je gémis à chacun de ces coups de butoirs, le corps balloté de plus en plus vite.

Et alors que je tente un regard vers lui.

Je remarquai…

Bien vrai que ces coups étais dur et…bon.

Le corps de Katchan était toujours crisper.

Je quitte difficilement le matelas, pose une main tremblante sur son bras et confirme ce que je pensais.

Katchan… se retenait encore.

Je voulus parler mais seul un gémissement sonore s'échappe de mes lèvres sous ses coups de butoirs.

Mon visage se crispe alors qu'il me faut un effort surhumain pour l'appeler.

Pour que mes mains glissent le long de ses bras et remontent à son visage que je prends en coupe.

Je ferme les yeux.

Bon dieu c'étais bon.

Je me mords la lèvre alors que mon corps nageait dans du pur plaisir.

Pourquoi avais-je peur déjà ?, pensai-je à moitié-conscient

Mes doigts se resserrent sur son visage alors que je tente de me retenir en rejetant la tête en arrière.

De retenir ces gémissements qui m'échappaient malgré moi.

Car c'était injuste.

C'était...injuste que je sois le seul à prendre ainsi mon pied.

Katchan...devait...aussi, pensai-je en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Je me lèche les lèvres, le visage crisper de plaisir sous ces coups de butoirs et le force à m'observer.

Mais son visage reste obstinément baisser.

Katchan ne voulais pas...me regarder.

Ça...me blessa un peu

_Katchan…je...je veux...te voir…murmurais-je

Ses muscles se bandent et il baisse encore plus la tête

_Si...

Il grogne

_Je...perdrais…la tête, dit-il dans un souffle

Et j'écarquille les yeux le visage flamboyant.

Mon cœur battait rapidement dans ma poitrine.

Ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Ne me conforta encore plus dans ma tentative.

Alors mes doigts se resserrent sur son visage, ne l'obligeant plus à me regarder.

Il pouvait ne pas me regarder.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas m'entendre.

_Ka, Katchan…te…te retiens pas, dis-je en fermant les yeux

Il cessa soudainement tout mouvement et j'en profite pour continuer

_Je…c'est toi que j'aime Katchan…tout...en toi…tu comprends ?

Une seconde s'écoula avant que Katchan ne se mette soudainement à trembler.

Je vois quelques veines apparaitre le long de ses bras.

Sa mâchoire se contracte et il se penche vers moi.

Il pose le front contre le mien.

Et son regard obscurcis par le plaisir plonge dans le mien.

_C'est pour ça que…, susurre t-il très bas

Si bas que j'eus du mal à entendre la fin de sa phrase.

Mais…j'en saisis un bout.

J'écarquille les yeux sous le choc.

Katchan venait de-

C'est alors qu'un cri m'échappe alors que mon corps s'arque de plusieurs centimètres sous le coup de butoir de Katchan.

Je vis floue une bonne seconde, la bouche grande ouverte alors que le regard de Katchan changeait.

Son regard s'obscurcit, devenant orageux alors qu'il papillonne des yeux.

Il bouge.

Comme il le voulait.

Ses coups devinrent alors rapides.

Et brutales.

Mon dos ne touchait plus le matelas et je rejette la tête en arrière.

Je tâtonne, perdus et pose les mains tremblantes contre ses bras.

Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche ouverte.

Lorsqu'un son voulait en sortir.

Un autre coup de butoir me coupait à nouveau le souffle.

Alors je subis ses coups durs.

Et atrocement bon.

Katchan grogne et roule des yeux bougeant au dessus de moi avec…force.

Voilà, _ça_ c'était Katchan.

C'étais comme si chacun de ces coups m'emmenait encore plus loin.

Mes yeux peinait à rester ouvert alors que le souffle me manquait.

Je ne respirais plus

C'était paradoxal.

Mon corps était pris dans un plaisir sans non.

Mais mes poumons me brûlaient peu à peu.

Alors c'est fébrile que je délaisse son bras et tape plusieurs fois son épaule essayant de lui faire comprendre alors que mon corps vibrait littéralement de plaisir.

Il grogne.

Serre les dents et ralentis avant de me jeter un petit regard par-dessus ses cils.

J'halète et tousse.

Mon corps se contracte presque douloureusement et mon dos retombe sur le matelas.

Katchan, malgré la fine couche de sueur qui le recouvrait esquisse un sourire sournois en coin alors que je tente de reprendre ma respiration.

_Tu, haletai-je

_Quoi ?, grogne t-il sourdement en bougeant lentement en moi, t'ais pas entrain de revenir sur tes paroles… _pas vrai_ ?

_Je, commençai-je en roulant des yeux, le corps tremblant de plaisir

Mon dieu je n'allais pas m'en remettre.

Mes doigts sur ses épaules tremblent comme des feuilles.

_Tu veux me tuer, lançai-je haletant

Katchan cligne des yeux, surpris et cesse tout mouvement.

Puis rit.

Il roule des hanches et bouge à nouveau en moi.

Allant de plus en plus en vite

_Je…vais juste prendre ça…comme un compliment, lance-t-il

Ses mains s'agrippent alors à mes hanches, m'attirant encore plus vers lui alors que je rejette la tête en arrière.

Il reprend alors ses coups de butoirs de plus en rapide et je gémis fortement.

Mes doigts quitte ses épaules, fébrile et s'accroche au matelas au dessus de moi.

_Plus vite, haletai-je

Je tire sur le drap, alors que mon corps était agréablement balloté dans le lit qui grince sous les coups de Katchan

_Comme…comme tout…à l'heure, pleurnichais-je d'une voix raillé

Je serre les dents mais finit par ouvrir la bouche et gémis alors qu'il accède à ma requête.

Le lit gigote inlassablement alors que j'entrouvre les lèvres sous le plaisir.

J'aurais rougis des sons qui sortaient de ma bouche si j'avais encore la tête sur les épaules

Mais mon corps était beaucoup trop pris dans un tourbillon de sensation dont je me noyais littéralement pour en rougir.

Ma vue devint floue alors que mes hanches décollait peu à peu du matelas et le souffle rauque ainsi que les grognements de Katchan au dessus de moi ne m'aidait pas à garder les pieds sur terre.

Même si je suis à peine conscient du fait que Katchan accélérait.

Qu'il délaisse mes hanches et remonte en une caresse le long de mon corps avant de poser les mains à plats de part et d'autre de ma tête.

Que mes orteils ne touchaient plus à nouveau le matelas.

Ni mes hanches.

J'eus juste conscience des vagues de plaisir qui me submergeait à chaque coup de butoir et de son regard écarquiller sous le plaisir et plonger dans le mien.

Les larmes de plaisir qui coulent le long de mes tempes se passe dans un flou totale pour moi

Ce fut juste ses doigts qui défait les miens accrocher au matelas et entrelace nos doigts au dessus de ma tête qui me fit reprendre un petit peu pied.

Il pose le front contre le mien et j'ai un peu de mal à discerner son visage.

Il pose un baiser tremblant contre mes lèvres.

Nos doigts s'entrelacent au dessus de ma tête alors que nos souffles se mélangent, sous les légers grincements de lit sous les coups de butoirs de Katchan qui ne faiblissait pas.

Je sens alors ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes.

Je sus qu'il me parlait.

Mais je ne l'entendis pas.

Mes sens étaient tous ankylosé par le plaisir qui coulaient dans mes veines.

Je n'eus même pas conscience que je quémandais plus.

Plus fort et plus vite.

Il dut comprendre que je ne saisissais rien de ce qu'il disait car il esquisse un sourire tremblant en coin.

Puis il se mord la lèvre en fermant les yeux.

Ses doigts se crispent contre les miens et il accélère.

Chose que je n'aurais pas crus possible.

J'ouvre la bouche, le souffle coupé et détourne la tête sous l'impulsion, le forçant à redresser la tête.

Il parle toujours.

Mais je ne l'entendais pas.

Je ferme juste les yeux.

_Juste, haletai-je, juste _là_ …t'a-T'arrête pas, murmurai-je

Il me répondit.

Sans doute.

Mais je ne l'entendis pas.

Et m'a vu devint soudainement floue.

Des aiguilles de plaisir me parcours violemment le corps alors qu'un cri s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Mon corps s'arque dans tout les sens alors que les coups de Katchan devint désordonner me ballotant dans tout les sens.

Ses doigts s'accrochent férocement aux miens, exerçant une pression qui les enfonçaient dans le matelas.

Et j'eus comme un flash, violent et brutal.

Je crois avoir hurlé.

Mais ne suis pas sur.

Et lorsque Katchan se laisse lourdement tomber sur moi.

C'est avec le peu de force qui me restait que je pose la main sur son dos.

L'on reste un bon moment ainsi, haletant l'un contre l'autre.

Puis il se retire et roule de l'autre côté du lit, mais sa main retiens mon poignet me forçant à me mettre sur le côté.

Et c'est le visage rougis les cheveux ébouriffé et le souffle court –voir quasi-inexistant- que je l'observe

Les cheveux en pagaille et les lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer son souffle saccadé

Il passe une main ferme dans mes cheveux et m'attire à lui.

J'ignore du mieux que je peux la substance collante entre mes jambes et contre le bas ventre de Katchan alors que je me blottis contre lui et enfonce le visage dans son cou.

C'était…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Il y'a juste...pas de mots.

J'esquisse un sourire tremblant en caressant lentement son dos.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je pose juste un baiser sur sa clavicule

Puis sa pomme d'Adam avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de prendre un bout de peau que je suce lentement.

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette audace mais…j'en avais juste envie.

Katchan soupire doucement au dessus de moi et sa main quitte mon dos et caresse ma hanche.

_Deku…me tente pas, murmure t-il

Je cesse aussitôt et lève la tête, l'observant.

J'observe cet homme qui me domine d'une bonne tête actuellement.

J'observe ce garçon à la chevelure ébouriffer.

Indomptable.

Beau.

Insolent.

Ce garçon qui affiche presque toujours une expression ennuyer, presque boudeuse ou contrarier.

Voir même hautain.

Ce garçon…que j'aime.

Et qui m'aime aussi.

Je ferme les yeux, rougis et lui souris de toutes mes dents.

Je ne le vis pas hausser un sourcil sceptique parce que je souriais à pleine dents, les pommettes rouges.

En faites, j'avais juste l'impression d'avoir toujours vécus ça.

D'avoir toujours été entre les bras de Katchan.

Mais c'étais faux.

Il y'a à peine quelques temps...mois peut être, je me faisais agresser dans la rue.

Par ce même garçon avec qui j'occupe ce lit actuellement.

Ce garçon qui est mien.

Un rire m'échappe alors que je m'hausse à sa hauteur.

À la hauteur de ce garçon qui me regardais toujours d'un air sceptique.

Ce garçon nu contre moi…

Merde Katchan…je t'aime.

Je t'aime tellement…

Et je le lui dis.

Plusieurs fois.

Et le sourire en coin qui apparut sur ces lèvres.

Ce sourire qui s'élargit au fur et à mesure que je me répète…

Ce sourire était sans doute tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Alors je pose mon front contre le sien.

Nos regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre.

Se caresse lentement, tout comme ses mains sur mon corps.

Comme son souffle qui s'accélèrent peu à peu.

Comme ses pupilles qui s'obscurcissent de minute en minute alors que ses pupilles se posent sur chaque recoin de mon visage rougissant.

Comme…ce membre que je sens se réveiller contre le mien.

Mais mon regard ne change pas.

Parce que je m'en doutais.

Parce que Katchan est insatiable.

Et…qu'il ne disait rien au hasard.

Son « encore et encore et encore » résonnait encore à mes oreilles comme si c'était hier.

Alors je me mords la lèvre en passant les bras autour de son cou.

_Encore ?, murmurais-je d'une voix un peu raillé

…j'avais trop crié…

Il esquisse un sourire hautain en posant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

_Encore, me répond t-il

Un gémissement d'impatience me prend alors que sa main agrippe fortement ma fesse

Je ferme les yeux et pose le front contre le sien.

Son souffle me caresse les lèvres alors qu'il susurre d'une voix rauque un « contre le mur » qui me fit frissonner.

Je n'avais juste plus peur.

Parce que c'était lui.

Parce que je l'aime.

Parce qu'il est à moi et à personne d'autre.

Parce que désir et passion vont de paire.

Parce que…le désir nous à tout les deux consumé, de façon bien différent.

Parce que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime.

Je sais, je me répète.

Mais c'est la vérité.

Et je veux que tout le monde le sache.

Parce que Katchan est à moi.

Pas à Chiemi.

Pas à Miki.

Non, juste à Izuku.

À Deku.

Et qu'il est mien.

Et personne ne pourra changer ça.

Alors voila, je crois bien que mon histoire s'arrête là.

Je souris alors que Katchan enfonce le visage dans mon cou en un grognement audible.

C'est fini.

Ou c'est juste un début, pour nous deux.

Je sais pas.

Tout est encore à faire je pense…

Parce que ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre est unique.

Un amour.

Un besoin d'être avec l'autre.

Un désir possessif.

Unique.

Irrationnel.

Brûlant.

Oui voilà, c'est ça.

C'est juste...un désir brûlant.

 **Fin**

* * *

le plus long chap de Désir Brûlant qui marque le dernier pdv d'Izuku

Non, je ne pleure pas.

Le prochain chapitre est le dernier d'une certaine manière. Le prologue donc. il sera un PDV de Katsuki. Et à ce propos, ce sera sois un PDV partant du chapitre 1 au 12 actuel (un condenser des pensées de Katsuki tout au long de la fic, sont point de vue etc...) ou je ferai tout simplement une suite de ce chapitre 12 avec un PDV de katsuki.

J'hésite toujours la dessus.

Dans les deux cas, vous saurez ce que Katsuki à dit aux jumelles, ce qu'il à dit Izuku dans ce lemon et que celui ci n'a pas entendus et la **suite de ce lemon ...le "contre le mur"** prometteur de Katsuki XD (peut être, dépendra de l'inspiration du moment:/ )

...Eh bien voilà !...Rien que ce chap mériterait une review (ouais, les folowers, invités qui passent tout le temps par là et favoris de l'ombre, serais bien de venir du côté de la lumière XD)

J'aimerais _vraiment_ avoir vos avis sur ce lemon/chapitre :/

Merci :')


	13. Je le promets

Alors voilà, on y est, le dernier chapitre de désir Brûlant (même si officiellement, elle se termine avec le pdv d'Izuku). Désoler pour l'attente, mais il est long et je voulais m'y appliquer ^^'

Mon plus long chapitre.

Ça n'a pas été un chapitre facile à écrire mais j'y tenais vraiment, juste pour montrer un pdv de Katsuki, elle résume le chapitre 1 au 12.

Et certaines choses que l'on ignore comme le rôle de sa mère (que j'adore vraiment) et d'Ochako.

Vous comprendrez en lisant.

Alors comme pour **Voyage Temporel** , je posterai un dernier chapitre après celui-ci mais juste pour répondre aux reviews anonymes. Je posterais les deux ensembles (RAR de Voyage temporel et celui de Désir brûlant)

Avec la fin de désir brûlant, je peux commencer **Roméo et Juliette** ainsi que **Douce Trahison**. Mais mon prochain devrait être **Morsure** ou la spé anniv d'Izuku.

Par rapport au chapitre précédent, je suis vraiment contente que vous l'ayez aimé XD. Je m'en suis bien sortis finalement ^^'

Et pour le « contre le mur » désoler, ça n'a pas put être fait car en l'écrivant, eh bien cette scène se retrouve dans **Morsure** ^^' et vus que ce chap est déjà assez long…

 **RARs :**

 **Keleana :** Cc ! XD contente de faire partis de ton top 3 ! Ce lemon a été très intéressant à écrire et un peu compliquer aussi alors je suis contente si ça t'a aussi atteinte XD et contente que ça t'ai trouvé seul chez toi XD . Merci

 **Jiramo :** Salut ! Contente que t'ais aimer le lemon pour la douleur en question eh bien je m'y suis pas trop attarder, j'avoue, j'ai juste mis qu'izuku ignora la douleur jsute pour montrer ...qu'il y'en a eut mais…passer dessus ^^' désoler si c'étais mal dit. Merci

 **Anonimiaouss :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta/tes reviews que tu as laisser sur à peu près tout les chapitres, ça fais plaisir XD et tes réactions aussi, faisait plaisir XD je suis contente que t'aimes ma façon d'écrire, notamment les lemons car c'est pas franchement facile ^^'. Maintenant par rapport au chapitre 5…Merci pour cette review, vraiment ! ce chapitre 5 je ne compte pas la supprimer, juste pour montrer qu'eh ben sans certaines personne, cette fiction n'aurait jamais eut de fin. Contente que t'ai pris l'habitude une review, ça fais toujours plaisir aux auteurs ^^. Et…c'est drôle que tu tombes toujours sur une de mes fics XD c'est vrai que j'ai une façon d'écrire assez reconnaissable mais si c'est mes résumer qui attire..C'est encore mieux XD. Merci d'aimer ce que je fais, c'est gentil, tes compliments me font plaisir et je promets de faire de mon mieux dans mes écrits . Pour la fin de désir brûlant (le chapitre 12) je suis contente qu'elle ait autant plus parce que c'étais mon adieu personnel à Izuku (désoler si je parais ridicule ^^') comme j'en fais un à Katsuki dans ce chapitre ^^' je voulais retranscrire l'état mentale d'Izuku face à tout ça..à cette fin et à Katsuki . Merci beaucoup pour ta review )

Alors voilà, le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, Il n'avait jamais douté.

Non, jamais.

Un peu comme si c'était évident, si évident que ça ne méritait pas de se pencher la dessus.

Pour Katsuki, il était évident que Deku était à lui.

Que ce sois le surnom en lui-même.

Ou le principal concerner.

C'était juste une évidence, et on n'y pense pas, aux évidences.

Parce que ce sont des faits immuables que rien ne peut changer.

Deku était à lui et il savait tout de lui.

Point barre.

Alors quand il a appris que celui-ci était aussi entré à Yuei…

Au début, un léger, _très léger_ sentiment de fierté avant pointé le bout de son nez.

Mais ce sentiment à été balayer si vite par la trahison et la colère que ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais exister.

Deku…à Yuei ?

Comment ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

Il n'a pas d'alter aux dernières nouvelles !

Katsuki s'est alors senti...trahis.

Ce fut comme si tout ce qu'il avait crus connaitre sur Deku était en fait …faux.

Comme si Deku lui ment depuis leurs plus tendres enfances.

Il ne l'a pas supporté.

Pour lui ce fut comme s'il apprenait que sa mère n'était en fait, pas la sienne.

Comme si le Deku qu'il connaissait...n'était qu'un leurre.

Alors il avait été furieux.

 _Vraiment furieux._

Et en plus de ça, quand ils ont commencé les cours.

Quand ils ont commencé à « connaitre » un peu mieux leurs camarades de classe.

Cette garce était apparue.

Cette garce qui l'appelait…Deku ?

Katsuki était tombé sur le cul.

Elle...était _sérieuse_ ?

Katsuki a juste serrer les poings la première fois, et s'est dit qu'il avait juste mal entendue.

Qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça.

Mais les jours sont passés et elle continuait.

Et cet enfoiré qui rougissait comme un abruti.

Katsuki s'est mordus la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Elle n'avait pas le droit.

 _Personne_ n'avait ce droit à part lui.

Parce que Deku était à lui.

Parce que même si il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le cogner…il était à lui.

Au final, pourquoi est ce qu'il le cognait ?

Parce que Deku n'avait pas le droit.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir être un super héros alors qu'il n'avait pas d'alter.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer de défendre les autres alors que c'est lui, qui devait se faire sauver.

Par lui.

Juste par lui.

Uniquement par lui.

Alors il le rabaissait.

Car il n'avait pas ce droit.

Il devait oublier.

Oublier ce rêve impossible.

Katsuki s'est alors atteler a le lui faire comprendre.

Mais voila, qu'il se pointait a Yuei avec un alter qui sortais de _nulle part_ et une _garce_ qui osait l'appeler par le surnom qu' _il_ lui avait donné.

Alors Katsuki à craquer.

Ce jour, ce jour de l'entrainement par équipe au terrain d'entrainement B.

Ce jour ou Deku faisait encore équipe avec la trainée.

Ce jour là, il a craqué.

Il sait qu'il est allé trop loin.

Il sait que l'endroit n'était pas adapté pour un règlement de compte.

Mais voilà, il est comme ça.

Il était juste …fou de rage.

Car il trouvait ça injuste.

Injuste qu'elle appelle comme ça alors qu'ils n'ont quasiment plus aucun contact tout les deux.

Il sait qu'il l'a cherché.

Mais Deku est à lui.

Qu'il soit proche ou non, ça ne changeais rien.

Alors il l'a attaqué et pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Et à la fin…

À la fin, en voyant le regard qu'il lui a lancé.

Et cette phrase.

Ces mots qu'il lui a dits.

« Je veux te surpasser »

« Je t'ai toujours admiré »

Ses mots l'ont ébranlé.

Littéralement.

Et dès lors, c'est devenu une obsession.

Il en voulait encore.

Il voulait l'entendre.

Il voulait entendre Deku lui dire ces choses.

Lui dire qu'il compte pour lui.

Qu'il n'est à lui.

Tout ça lui ait soudainement tombé dessus.

Mais il n'a pas lutté.

Parce que c'était aussi, une évidence.

Des lors, la suite lui parut évident.

Deku devait assumer.

Deku devait prendre conscience qu'il l'aimait.

Parce que Deku devait l'aimer.

Obliger.

Evident.

Alors cette nuit là, il l'a attendu.

Il attendit qu'il sorte de Yuei et il s'est jeter sur lui.

Au début, il comptait lui parler.

Mais quand il l'a touché, tout est parti en vrille.

Alors il l'a embrassé.

Il ne songea pas un instant qu'il aurait put être repoussé.

Non, c'étais juste impossible.

Alors il s'est perdu dans le baiser.

Lui a dit de la fermer quand il a rompus le baiser pour prendre un peu d'air.

Et il l'a à nouveau embrassé.

Parce que c'étais bon.

Parce que ça le réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Alors Katsuki se perdit un peu, dans le baiser.

Mais lorsqu'il lui répondit.

Lorsque Deku répondit timidement au baiser.

Ça le sortit brutalement de sa torpeur et il lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Il le regretta, mais c'étais un reflexe.

Les vieilles habitudes on la vie dure.

Mauvaise ou non…

Alors tandis que Deku se recroquevillais de douleur en se tenant le ventre.

Il lui a simplement donné rendez vous, chez lui, parce qu'il devait lui parler.

Parce qu'il devait lui faire comprendre que cette _trainée_ n'a pas le droit de l'appeler ainsi.

Qu'il s'agissait d'une propriété privée.

Alors Katsuki s'est éloigner d'un pas rageur, car il s'était laisser aller, chose qui n'étais pas prévue.

Et pourtant ce qu'il n'avait pas prévus.

C'était que Deku, complètement paumé viendrait le voir le soir même.

Perdus dans sa musique rock qui lui pétait les oreilles et l'exo qu'il faisait, la caresse dans ses cheveux le surprit, au point ou il se redressa en sursaut et retire brutalement son casque.

Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

De quel droit était-il ici ?

Et lorsque Deku lui dit qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Katsuki fut vaguement perplexe.

Vraiment.

_Et alors ? lui avait-il lancé

Et le « t'en avais pas le droit » le fit voir rouge.

Le droit ?...Sérieux ?

Deku….j'ai tout les doits sur toi, avait-il pensé.

Alors il s'était atteler à le lui faire comprendre.

À lui faire comprendre que ce surnom, prononcé par cette fille, ne le convenait pas.

Ne lui plaisait pas.

Et qu'il avait _intérêt_ a vite la remettre à sa place.

Très vite.

Et puis encore une fois, ça a dérapé.

Ils se sont embrassés, longtemps.

Il sentait Deku se perdre tout comme lui, mais beaucoup plus.

Alors les mots sortirent d'eux même.

Il lui fit comprendre indirectement qu'il s'est senti trahis.

Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir.

Son alter…il devait être au courant.

Il aurait dut.

Il était furieux.

Et le regard de Deku lui remua agréablement le ventre.

Ce regard un peu hésitant et tremblant.

Ce regard qu'il lui jeta alors qu'il mettait ses jambes autour de sa taille et poser son front contre le sien.

Ce regard qu'il avait en lui disant qu'il ne lui avait pas mentis, qu'il était la seule personne qui était au courant, qu'il avait reçu cet alter parce qu'il le méritait, et qu'il voulait être avec lui et être son égale.

Et cette phrase fit rater un battement au cœur de Katsuki qui se contente de fermer les yeux.

Voila, ce qu'il voulait entendre de lui.

De Deku.

Entendre qu'il était important pour lui, d'une certaine façon.

Voila, ce qu'il voulait.

Alors il pose un simple baiser sur ces lèvres, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris, qu'il accepte de le croire.

Et après qu'il se soit redressé.

Après qu'il lui ait volé un baiser et que Deku en ait demandé un peu plus, enjambant ses cuisses et le dévorant littéralement.

Katsuki se senti…heureux.

Parce qu'il comprit à ce moment là.

À ce moment là, il comprit qu'il n'était qu'à lui et ne serais qu'a lui.

Il comprit que Deku était accro a lui, même si celui-ci ne le remarquais pas encore mais Katsuki comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

Parce qu'il le voulait, tout entier.

Rien qu'à lui.

Alors il sourit en le voyant détaler, parce qu'il risquait de lui sauter de lui sauter dessus.

Alors le lendemain, il attendit le coup de fil de Deku.

Ce coup de fil qui lui annoncerait qu'il avait remis la trainée a sa place.

Mais ce coup de fil ne vint pas.

Et Katsuki était _très loin_ d'être un modèle de patience.

Alors il descendit rageusement les escaliers.

Et alors qu'il pose la main sur le poigné de porte, il reçu une tape sur la tête.

Une tape qui le fit grimacer et tourner la tête vers sa mère qui le fixait de haut, les bras croisé.

_N'aurais tu pas oublier _quelque chose_ , mon chéri ?

Katsuki grogne puis soupir en se grattant les cheveux.

_Je reviens

_Et, ajoute-elle en haussant un sourcil

Katsuki grogne

_Je vais voir Deku, dit-il tout bas.

_Deku ? répète sa mère en clignant des yeux

_Ouais, Deku, réponds Katsuki d'une voix ennuyer

La mère ne dit rien un instant, puis son regard s'illumina.

_Ah tu parle d'Izuku ! Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez de nouveau ami, rigole-t-elle

Elle lui met une tape dans le dos qui le fit grimacer.

_Très bien, tu peux y aller !

Katsuki se détourne d'elle et ouvrit rapidement la porte, se doutant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à en rajouter.

Et alors qu'il faisait un pas dehors.

Qu'il vit du coin de l'œil, sa mère ouvrir la bouche.

Il se précipita à l'extérieur et referma violemment la porte.

Il l'entendit se plaindre derrière celle-ci mais il se contente d'enfoncer les mains dans ses poches et de s'en aller d'une démarche lente.

Puis rapide au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la demeure d'Izuku.

Et lorsqu'il fit face à la maison.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Ça faisait des lustres, qu'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds.

En se concentrant bien, il pouvait se voir avec Izuku jouer dans la cour.

Se courir l'un après l'autre.

Mais il secoua la tête, rejetant ses pensées.

C'était le passé.

Alors Katsuki sonna chez les Midoriya.

Et la femme qui vint lui ouvrir la porte le fit hausser les sourcils.

C'est par pur respect qu'il s'abstint de tout commentaire sur le surpoids flagrant et planta son regard dans le sien.

Elle avait changé, la mère de Deku…

Elle mit une bonne minute à le reconnaitre.

Une fois fait et qu'elle lui montra sa chambre, il la remercia du bout des lèvres et monta les marches.

Et une fois qu'il fut dans sa chambre.

Ce fut une douce mélodie qui l'accueilli.

Une mélodie _beaucoup trop douce_ qui l'accueillit.

Trop douce pour lui.

Katsuki jette un bref regard dans la chambre mais ne s'y attarde pas.

Son regard se pose sur lui, étendu dans le lit.

Il s'est alors approcher de lui, l'observa dans son sommeil et... son cœur rata un battement.

Katsuki se lèche les lèvres et s'autorisa un petit moment de faiblesse.

Il pose les lèvres sur la joue de Deku couché de profil.

Il pose de petit baisé le long de sa mâchoire alors que sa main se faufile dans ses cheveux en une caresse.

Il soupir de bien être alors que son corps frissonne à son toucher.

Deku…était à lui.

Et à personne d'autre.

C'est sur cette pensée que son regard tomba sur le portable d'Izuku.

Ce portable qui affichait le numéro d'Ochako.

Et Katsuki comprit.

Il comprit qu'Izuku...hésitait.

Et pour lui ce fut comme si...il hésitait entre lui et elle.

Chose qui ne devrait pas être le cas.

Deku ne devrait _même pas_ hésiter.

Alors ses doigts se crispent sur sa chevelure le faisant grimacer dans son sommeil.

Et lorsque celui-ci se réveilla.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire des reproches.

Il le força l'appeler, usant même de chantage.

S'il ne l'appelait pas, alors il s'en allait.

Katsuki ne douta pas du résultat.

Il ne douta pas de la main qui lui enserra le poignet, le poussant à s'assoir de nouveau.

Et il l'appela.

Mais toujours cette hésitation.

Ça le frustra alors il lui saisit la jambe et l'attira à lui.

Le voir mal à l'aise le rassura.

Et Katsuki perdit pied, juste un peu.

Comme d'habitude en fait.

Alors Katsuki parla un peu pour lui.

Et alors qu'il allait enfin mettre les points sur les i.

Il alla trop loin, Deku perdit la tête en dessous de lui et raccrocha.

Il aurait été furieux, s'il ne prenait pas son pied actuellement.

Et il aurait continué, si sa mère n'avait pas fais irruption dans la chambre.

Alors il a grogné, tandis que la tarte qu'elle tenait rencontrait le sol, de même que sa tête.

Il se redressa alors que Deku accourait vers sa mère.

Alors Katsuki sortit de la pièce après l'avoir menacer une dernière fois.

Il lui manqua le lendemain.

Il voulut l'appeler, mais il avait sa fierté.

Et le lundi, il lui avait juste jeté un coup d'œil à l'entrer du lycée avant de suivre Eijiro

Et il l'a observé tout le long.

Il l'a observé éviter la trainée.

Alors Katsuki à serrer les poings et se leva au même moment que lui qui se hâta dans les toilettes en le voyant le suivre.

Mais alors qu'il y était presque, il se fit accoster par Eijiro.

…Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que cette fille en pinçait pour lui.

Il avait d'autre chat à fouetter.

Et l'un d'eux se tenait derrière cette cabine, dans les toilettes ou ils étaient actuellement.

Alors Katsuki éjecta Eijiro des toilettes et ouvrit la porte de la cabine.

Et ce qui découla de cette conversation…lui mit les nerfs.

Vraiment, les nerfs.

Deku ne voulait pas lui parler.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait le problème.

L'abruti.

Katsuki a alors serrer les poings et sortit des toilettes.

Furieux.

Il ne fit pas attention à ceux qui se collaient littéralement au mur pour éviter toute collision avec lui.

Par contre, il sentit la chose qui lui agrippa le bras.

Il tomba alors dans un regard qui faillit faire battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

Mais il se ravisa très vite, et se contente de la fixer.

Il se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il y'a longtemps, qu'il n'a plus pensé à elle.

A ce stalker.

Il a juste occulté tout ça, quand cette gourde à osé l'appeler par ce surnom.

Katsuki serre le poing et ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle racontait.

Deku ne comprenait pas.

Il était stupide ou quoi ?

Katsuki serre les dents.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger ça.

Cette fille n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça.

Et il le lui fera comprendre.

Même s'il devait le gribouiller sur une feuille et le lui faire avaler.

Il le ferait.

Il grogne et reporte son attention sur celle qui lui faisait face.

Il fut étonner au premier abord quand il s'était sentit suivis.

Et il avait été encore plus surpris en tombant sur une fille.

Son regard l'avait d'abord…hypnotisé.

Ils étaient vert, un vert qu'il aimait bien.

Son regard et cette façon qu'elle avait de se tordre les doigts…

Mais voila, elle commençait à lui taper sur le système à le suivre partout.

Alors il l'a remit à sa place.

Et très vite.

Depuis, elle avait cessé de le suivre.

Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis ce jour.

Depuis aujourd'hui.

Katsuki saisis le cd qu'elle lui tendait sans vraiment y faire attention, alors qu'elle rougissait.

Ce fut à ce moment que Deku apparut de nulle part.

Katsuki fut surpris.

Mais il ne le montra pas.

Il l'observa simplement balbutié.

Il l'observa de haut comme il savait si bien le faire.

Il l'observa rougir et baisser les yeux.

Il observa les larmes de frustration qui naissaient au coin de ses yeux.

Alors Katsuki esquisse un sourire en coin.

Il à compris.

Deku…réalisais.

Deku...étais jaloux.

Son sourire s'agrandi et il le force à relever la tête.

Il lui dit quelques mots, le faisant écarquiller les yeux.

Il sourit moqueur et se détourne d'eux, ouvrant la porte coulissante et remarqua l'individu sur sa table.

Il fronce les sourcils.

_Oï, nombriliste de merde ! Ôte tes fesses de ma table !, lance t-il furieux alors que l'autre surpris, quittait précipitamment sa table et tomba en arrière, s'attirant le rire des autres.

Katsuki jeta un bref regard à celle qui était la source de tous ses problèmes.

Il s'approcha d'elle qui discutait avec Tenya et lui dit simplement, que _Deku_ la cherchait.

Il insista volontairement sur son surnom, la faisant cligner des yeux.

Il n'en rajouta pas plus et se détourna d'elle, mais la vit sortir de la salle de classe.

Il se rongea le frein, le regard rivé contre la porte qui s'ouvrit sur eux deux suivis du professeur.

Et le cours commença.

La journée se termina sans qu'il ne puisse parler à Deku.

Mais lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer.

Lorsqu'il la vit saisir le bras de Deku et détaler à toute vitesse.

Son corps avait réagit au quart de tour.

Il avait planté Eijiro et avait détalé à leurs poursuites, silencieux mais extrêmement en colère.

L'aura qui émanait de lui repoussa la plupart des passants mais ce n'était pas vraiment son problème.

Alors lorsqu'il prit place dans ce mini café, les doigts croisés sur son menton, l'air colérique et le regard sévère diriger sur les deux individus assis plus loin.

Personne n'osa l'approcher.

L'une des serveuses tenta une approche, pour ne surtout pas perdre son job a mi-temps qu'elle a galéré à trouver.

Mais elle déchanta vite fait quand il lui lança un regard courroucé et elle partit très vite sans demander son reste.

Katsuki grogna et il vit Deku frissonner d'ici.

Bien sur qu'il savait qu'il était là.

Bien sur qu'elle le savait.

Deku lui jette un bref regard, frissonne et se détourne aussitôt.

Sans doute devait-il être flippant.

Il se tend et crispe la mâchoire alors qu'il la vit se rapprocher d'Izuku.

Il ne vit pas la serveuse se tendre derrière son comptoir et disparaitre en dessous juste après alors qu'il se redressait d'un bon.

Elle…s'approchait de lui.

Beaucoup trop.

Minute...elle…tend les lèvres là ? pensa Katsuki choqué

Et un frisson le prit des pieds à la tête.

Un frisson qui le fit grogner menaçant et se précipiter vers eux.

Il s'accroche alors au corps de Deku, sa tête plaquée contre son torse et sa main agripper à sa nuque.

Il grince des dents et fixe l'autre trainé.

_Ok, sale garce tu veux jouer, grimace t-il, le corps tendus sous la colère

Et il fut surpris qu'elle lui réponde.

Il lui répondit aussi.

Ils finissent alors par se jeter des noms d'oiseaux alors qu'il sentait Deku se fondre comme lui.

Bon garçon, pense t-il

Et lorsque celui-ci leva la tête vers lui.

Ce fut un « à moi » qui lui parcourut le cerveau.

Et il avait embrassé sur la mâchoire alors qu'il lui demandait qui était Chiemi.

Chiemi ?

Connais pas.

Mais Deku avait insisté.

Il voyait bien de _qui_ il parlait.

Mais fit comme si de rien était.

Alors elle s'appelait Chiemi ?

Hum.

Deku insista alors que lui voulait tout simplement savoir si c'était régler, avec l'autre face à eux.

Deku acquiesça.

Mais insista pour Chiemi.

En tout cas essaya.

Car il perdit à nouveau pied, parce que Katsuki lui grignotait le cou.

Il aurait fait bien plus si l'autre ne les fixait pas.

Alors c'est un peu perdu que Deku demanda ce qu'était un seme et un uke.

Cela fit tirer un sourire à Katsuki.

Trop naïf.

Et alors que Deku se déconnectait de la réalité.

Katsuki jeta un regard incendiaire à Ochako qui se contenta de sourire.

Un sourire que Katsuki trouva un peu sournois.

_Alors ?, demande t-il d'une voix rauque

Le gout de Deku était encore, sur sa langue.

Il se lécha les lèvres.

_Quoi donc ? demande Ochako en penchant la tête sur le côté

_Tu sais très bien, grogne t-il

Il pose une main protectrice sur la nuque de Deku qui gémit doucement.

_Il est à moi, chuchote très bas Katsuki, arrête…non, ne l'appelle _plus jamais_ comme ça, achève t-il

Ochako ne dit rien.

Puis sourit doucement.

_C'étais déjà décider...il te l'a dit pas vrai ? Je ne l'appellerai plus comme ça. Mais pas pour toi, juste pour lui, parce qu'il tient vraiment à toi.

Bien sur, pensa Katsuki en jetant un cou d'œil à Deku.

C'était évident.

Il n'avait jamais douté.

Deku était à lui.

Alors ils se séparèrent devant le café.

Ochako lui fit un au revoir de la main, mais Katsuki se contenta d'un vague signe de la tête et de s'en aller, tenant la main de Deku qui n'était toujours pas revenus sur terre.

_Là, tu m'as épaté, lui a-t-il dit lorsqu'il revint à lui

Deku a juste rougis en détournant les yeux.

Une minute passa durant laquelle Izuku hésita, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

Quelque chose le perturbait-il ?

Il en fut convaincus, mais n'a rien dit.

Il a juste esquivé sa tentative de prendre le cd après qu'il se soit gentiment moquer de lui en réalisant qu'il traitait cette fille de « truc ».

Bon garçon, c'est qu'il apprend vite en plus, pensa Katsuki moqueur.

C'est alors que Deku voulut alors avoir le CD qu'elle lui avait remis chose qu'il refusa aussitôt, s'attirant le regard d'Izuku.

Katsuki ne voulait pas le lui remettre.

Tout simplement parce qu'il se doutait de ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

Deku n'avait pas besoin de voir ça.

Ils se séparaient lorsqu'il lui demanda…ce qu'était un seme et un uke.

Et sur le coup, la faible lueur du lampadaire qui les éclairais.

Le visage d'Izuku...

Ses yeux trop grands pour son visage...

Deku tout simplement.

Il se perdit un court instant dans son regard et cela réussit à le faire frissonner.

Alors il s'était emporté.

Il lui avait dit qu'être seme c'est quand il le prendrait à n'en plus finir.

Encore et encore.

Il avait imaginé la scène et s'était accrocher aux hanches de Deku.

Deku qui lui faisait toujours perdre ces moyens.

Alors il s'était laisser aller, juste un peu, sinon il l'aurait sans doute pris contre terre.

Et il ne le devait pas.

Parce que Deku n'a pas encore réaliser.

Pas totalement.

Ou alors, avait-il un doute.

Alors il se contrôla en lui expliquant le rôle d'un uke.

Et il se crut un instant en lui.

Il grogna et perdit un peu le contrôle de ses hanches.

Et les mains de Deku qui s'enfonçait dans ses bras.

Il se mordit durement la lèvre alors que ses hanches se mouvaient de plus en plus vite et que Deku gémissait sans retenu contre lui.

Et ils se laissèrent aller l'un contre l'autre.

Et c'est à cet instant, qu'il comprit que Deku était sa perte.

Son point faible.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui et qu'il mit le lecteur cd, il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas tromper.

Et à peine la seconde minute, il éteint le poste, retira le cd et alla se coucher.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus.

Le lendemain fut compliqué.

Le matin sa mère s'était littéralement jeter sur lui alors qu'il prenait son petit déj.

…C'est quoi son problème ? avait-il pensé en croquant dans son toast.

Sa mère était assise face à lui, et le fixait un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Il sut qu'il allait le regretter mais il ouvrit quand même la bouche.

_Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? demande t-il posant son toast

_Mon petit est amoureux, je savoure juste cet instant

La boisson qu'il portait à ses lèvres se stoppa à mi-chemin.

Katsuki baisse le verre et observe sa mère sans mot dire.

Son père derrière elle, assit un peu plus loin baissa un instant son journal lui jetant un bref coup d'œil avant de le remonter aussitôt.

Katsuki gratte rageusement dans ses cheveux, se demandant comment au juste elle avait capté.

_Comment ?, demande t-il tout bas

_Hier tu es rentré avec le regard d'un animal affamer, répond-t-elle son sourire s'élargissant

_Et alors ?, grimace t-il tout bas

Sa mère glousse.

Son père lève un pouce discret au dessus de son journal avant de le baisser.

Son père était du genre discret.

Katsuki soupir et bois son jus d'orange.

Sa mère glousse encore plus fort et lui saisis soudainement les épaules, le secouant dans tout les sens et Katsuki grogne en serrant les dents.

Putain il allait rendre tout ce qu'il venait à peine de manger merde.

Il serre les dents et repousse un peu durement sa mère avant de poser la main sur ses lèvres.

Il lui lance un regard contrarié qu'elle ignore avec superbe.

_Qui c'est ? Elle est jolie ? C'est quoi son nom de famille ? J'espère qu'elle n'est pas plus âgée que toi ! Et j'espère que tu souris un peu en sa présence Katsuki on dirait un-

_Deku, la coupe Katsuki en prenant une pomme

_Hein ? lance sa mère en clignant des yeux

Il croque d'un air désintéressé dans sa pomme et la fixe droit dans les yeux.

_C'est Deku, Izuku, tu vois mieux ?

Il vit les doigts de son père se crisper sur le journal alors que sa mère cligne à nouveau des yeux.

Puis une seconde fois.

Et une troisième fois.

Et elle ouvre la bouche, ses pommettes rougissent et elle se tourne soudainement vers son mari qui se ratatine derrière son journal.

Katsuki n'eut aucun mal à le voir grimacer.

_Tu sais ce que ça veut dire chéri ! S'exclame-t-elle toute joyeuse

_Je crois bien, murmure son père d'une voix faible

Sa mère se tourne à nouveau vers lui le faisant sursauter.

Ses yeux brillent d'envie.

_Tu auras un petit frère !

Katsuki en crache la pomme qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Son père disparus de la cuisine sans que sa mère ne s'en rende compte.

Celle-ci sourit toute heureuse.

_Tu comprends, s'il m'est impossible d'être grand-mère par toi, _il me faut_ un autre bébé !, lance-t-elle souriante

Elle glousse et se tourne à nouveau vers son mari.

Et découvre qu'il a disparus.

Et lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Katsuki.

Elle découvrit qu'il avait aussi disparus.

Seul la porte grand ouverte lui apprit qu'il était partit pour l'école.

Elle soupire.

Les hommes ne sont rien d'autre que des lâches.

Katsuki quant à lui, soupire alors qu'il met les pieds au lycée et vit alors Deku de dos, qui soupire lui aussi.

Son cœur s'affola un instant et il s'approcha de lui.

Il pose la main dans ses cheveux, le poussant à lui faire face.

Il remarque qu'il à les traits tirer et lui fit la remarque.

Il lui caresse les cheveux et l'observe soupirer de bien être.

C'est alors qu'il lui demanda.

Deku lui demanda s'il tenait à lui.

La question le pris tellement au dépourvus qu'il cessa tout mouvement dans ses cheveux.

Deku le prenant sans doute mal, s'enfui aussitôt et Katsuki était toujours sur le choc pour tenter de le suivre.

Puis il soupir et passe une main blasé dans ses cheveux.

La chaleur qu'il avait ressentie en découvrant que sa mère prenait plutôt bien sa relation avec Deku laissa place à l'incrédulité face à la question de celui-ci.

Il réalise qu'il ne s'était pas tromper.

Qu'en effet, un truc perturbait Deku.

Il soupire.

Mais quel idiot, pense t-il en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches et en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe.

Lorsqu'il y pénétra, ce fut le regard embué de larme d'Izuku qui l'accueillit.

Ça l'ébranla et il remonta aussitôt le regard sur Ochako pour ne pas laisser montrer son trouble.

Deku pleurait.

Pourquoi ?

Pour lui ?

Il frissonne.

Deku pleure parce qu'il comptait pour lui.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Alors Katsuki s'approcha de lui, se baissa à son niveau et l'observa.

Il observa la larme qui lui caressa la joue.

Il grogne, gratte ses cheveux avant de lui saisir la nuque.

Il l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

Et il le lui dit.

Il le lui dit à sa façon.

Il lui dit à sa façon qu'il l'aimait.

Qu'il l'aimera aujourd'hui et demain.

Tout le temps.

Pour toujours.

Alors Deku a sourit, tremblant.

Il lui demanda de le lui dire de vive voix.

Lui dire qu'il l'aime.

Katsuki comprit qu'il voulait l'entendre.

Mais ses pommettes rougirent et il détourne les yeux.

Non, il n'était pas prêt à le dire ainsi.

Alors il le mordit, et le traita d'idiot en son fort intérieur.

N'étais ce pas évident ?

Deku sourit, tout tremblant et lui dit qu'il aimait aussi.

Son cœur…non, son corps entier se réchauffa.

Seul un minuscule sourire lui échappa alors qu'il enfonçait le visage dans son cou.

Voilà, il l'avait réalisé.

Deku réalisait qu'il l'aimait.

C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Et lorsqu'ils rompirent l'étreinte et qu'il vit le bout de papier entre ses doigts.

Que Deku changea d'attitude quand il le lui demanda.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question qu'il reçu son boulet de meilleur ami sur le dos et les remarques de Fumigake.

Celle de la classe entière suivit en bruit de fond.

Ce fut bien plus tard, qu'il comprit l'origine de cette feuille.

Lorsque revenant des toilettes, Chiemi l'avait de nouveau accosté et qu'il dut réconforter Izuku, qui avait assisté à la scène en l'embrassant…

Ce fut après leur rencontre avec All Might et Mr Aizawa, rencontre qui l'avait conforté qu'il _mangerait_ Deku, ce samedi…

Ce ne fut qu'après la remarque de Toru, sur les mimiques de cette fille les observant…

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir remis Ochako à sa place quant à sa « déclaration » envers Eijiro et sa remarque sur son comportement envers Deku quand ils étaient au collège

La petite peste…ça ne l'a regardais pas. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

Et enfin, ce ne fut qu'après avoir remarquer qu'un truc clochait avec cette fille qu'il sut d'où venait ce bout de feuille.

Un harceleur.

Vraiment.

Rien que ça, pensa Katsuki en serrant les dents de rage.

Assis dans sa chambre, Katsuki serre les poings et baisse la tête.

Il venait de quitter le lycée, après avoir appris que Deku se faisait harceler.

Il venait d'apprendre que Deku lui avait caché ça.

Il venait de comprendre que Deku voulais se débrouiller sans lui.

Et cela le ramena au tout de but.

Au pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Deku sois un super héros.

Trop gentil.

Trop bon.

Deku était le genre de personne qui laisserait un super vilain s'en aller si celui ci lui demandait Grace.

Deku étais le genre de super hors qui mourrait plus vite que les autres, car trop dévoué.

Et il ne le voulait pas.

Il ne voulait pas la carrière de super héros pour lui.

Il ne l'a jamais voulu.

Mais après que celui-ci lui ait dit vouloir être à ses cotés en tant que super héros.

Être son égal.

Il s'était dit que ça pourrait marcher.

Que s'il était à ses coter, il pourrait le protéger.

De toute façon que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

Mais voila qu'il lui cachait des choses.

Comment pourrait-il le protéger s'il réagissait ainsi ?

Alors Katsuki grogne et donne un furieux coup de poing dans son matelas.

Il se redresse et serre les poings à s'en faire mal.

Deku ne devait rien lui cacher.

 _Rien._

Sinon il ne pourrait pas l'aider.

Il ne pourrait pas le protéger …

Et...il ne le supportait pas.

_Fait chié, putain ! Hurle t-il en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans sa chaise d'étude

Il rageait, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler a quiconque.

Il n'était pas d'humeur.

Et le numéro lui étais inconnue alors il l'ignora.

Mais le téléphone sonna, encore et encore, l'empêchant de décolérer efficacement.

Alors il décrocha.

_Quoi ? , hurle t-il au téléphone

_Il à pleurer, lance la voix neutre d'Ochako

Katsuki cligne des yeux et mets un moment pour comprendre.

_Quoi ?...murmure t-il ayant peur de saisir

_Izuku pleurait, quand tu es parti en claquant la porte

Katsuki porte le poing a son visage, se couvrant les yeux et crispe la mâchoire.

_Il pleurait aussi, quand je l'ai raccompagné chez lui

Katsuki se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang et se laisse tomber sur le lit.

Son cœur le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Deku, avec ses yeux trop grands pour son visage.

Lorsque ses yeux pleuraient…

Son cœur saignait.

Et putain il _détestait_ le voir pleurer.

Parce qu'il était aussi mignon, dans ses moments là.

Mais dans ces moments là, Deku souffrait.

Alors Katsuki n'aimait pas ça.

_Je pense... qu'il doit toujours être entrain de pleurer, continue Ochako, d'une voix qui se voulut neutre

Mais la colère était facilement perceptible dans sa voix.

_Il voulait juste se débrouiller seul tu sais ? Juste un peu…

Katsuki serre les dents.

Justement.

Il ne _voulait pas_ qu'il se débrouille seul.

Maintenant il ne s'agissait plus de Deku.

Ou d'Izuku.

Mais d'Izuku _et_ de Katsuki.

De Deku _et_ de Katchan.

_Tu devrais-

_Je sais ce que je dois faire, le coupe t-il en grimaçant

_...D'accord, répond Ochako d'une petite voix

Un silence s'installe.

_Merci, lance t-il avant de raccrocher aussitôt

Et Katsuki se redresse et enfile un sweet avant de descendre les escaliers.

Il se fit vaguement la réflexion que cette fille, serais sans doute, une bonne petite amie pour son meilleur amis.

Mais ça bien sur, jamais il ne l'avouerait voix haute.

Plutôt crever la bouche ouverte.

Et alors qu'il pose la main sur la main sur le poigné de la porte.

Il s'arrête et lance un « je sors » retentissant, stoppant ainsi sa mère juste derrière lui qui s'apprêtait à lui en mettre une.

Elle sourit en baissant la main.

_Bon petit, lance-t-elle tout sourire, ou vas-tu ?

_Deku, murmure t-il tout bas

Sa mère soupire et le pousse à lui faire face.

Elle pose les mains sur ses épaules.

_Tu t'ai encore emporté c'est ça ?, demande-t-elle en soupirant

Katsuki grimace et ne répond pas.

Elle l'observe une bonne minute.

_Je suis presser, dit-il en tentant de s'en aller mais elle plante ses ongles dans ses épaules et il grimace sous la douleur

Elle sourit.

_Explique

_Non, répond il aussitôt

Les ongles s'enfoncent encore plus dans sa chaire et il grimace en se mordant la lèvre.

Il lui jette un regard assassin.

Elle sourit.

_J'attends

Il soupire et baisse la tête.

Il serre les poings.

_Il …veut se débrouiller sans moi

_C'est ce qu'il à dit ?

_Il le sous entend

_Sure ?

_Oui

_Et c'est mal ?, répond-t-elle en baissant la tête, cherchant son regard son sourire toujours en place.

Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut ce sourire qui le fit se confier.

Un sourire maternel qui le fit tout lui expliquer alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux.

Et lorsqu'il eut finis.

Qu'il réalisa qu'il venait _vraiment_ de se confier à sa mère.

Il pose une main embarrasser sur son visage et jure tout bas.

Sa mère souriait toujours.

Son sourire s'accentue.

_Tu le laissera parler, d'accord ?, dit-elle en retirant ses mains de ses épaules

Il l'observe croiser les bras.

_Excuse toi et laisse lui le temps de s'expliquer compris ?...ne le brusque pas. Ne sois pas tête brûler cette fois ci.

Il fait la moue et acquiesce.

Elle esquisse un sourire moqueur et Katsuki grogne puis sors précipitamment de la maison.

Il décida d'ignorer le bien être qu'il avait ressentis durant ce court instant

Mais il le garda au chaud, dans un coin de son esprit.

Et de son cœur.

Et lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez Deku.

Il salua la mère de celui-ci.

Et alors qu'il montait les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Deku.

Il s'arrête et fit face à sa mère.

Il s'excusa, pour la dernière fois.

Pour la scène qu'ils lui avaient offerte.

Elle à rougis et souris.

Un sourire d'une mère ayant tout compris.

Elle lui fit un simple geste de la main et il acquiesce avant de monter les escaliers.

Il se fit la réflexion que sa mère et celle de Deku…était unique.

Dans la chambre de Deku, il le découvrit sous sa couette.

Son cœur battit plus vite alors qu'il s'assoit en lotus sur son lit et l'observe.

Ses sanglots lui parvenaient.

Et son ventre se tordit d'angoisse.

Pour la première fois, il douta.

Deku sera-t-il en colère contre lui ?

Il se mord la lèvre, incertain mais finit par retirer la couverture.

Et il l'observe cligner des yeux et poser son regard sur lui.

Le cœur de Katsuki bat rapidement, incertain.

Peur.

Juste un peu.

Un rejet de Deku...pourrait l'achever.

Vraiment.

Alors ce fut un grand soulagement qui l'accueillit lorsque celui-ci entrelace ses doigts aux siens et accepte son étreinte.

Il l'enlace alors étroitement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Alors ils s'expliquèrent.

Il comprit qu'Izuku voulait juste...être digne de lui.

Son cœur rata un battement.

S'il était quelqu'un d'honnête il lui aurait dit qu'il l'était, depuis la maternelle.

Mais Katsuki ne le lui dit pas.

Il ferme juste les yeux.

Il avait peur qu'Izuku veuille avancer sans lui.

Mais celui-ci voulais juste...être a ses côtés.

Sa mère avait eut raison.

Il a bien fait de le laisser parler.

Son Deku…

_Faut croire que j'ai un don pour te faire pleurer, dit il en essuyant ces larmes

Il grimace alors qu'Izuku acquiesce.

Et ils parlèrent de Chiemi.

Izuku parla de sa théorie, sur la couleur de ses yeux.

Alors il lui dit, pour le cd qu'elle lui avait remis.

Cd qu'il n'écouta qu'un bref instant, avant de le retiré.

Ils se promirent alors de confronter Chiemi, demain.

Ils scellent cette promesse d'un baiser.

Puis d'un autre.

Et d'un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui.

Et le lendemain, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la classe.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Eijiro, le regard dans le vague avec un sourire idiot.

Il avait immédiatement compris que l'autre s'était déclaré.

Alors lorsqu'il mit un coup de pied à son ami, l'expulsant un peu plus loin et lorsque Deku quitta Ochako pour s'assoir à sa place.

Son regard croisa celui d'Ochako.

Et à cet instant, il l'accepta, juste un peu car il perçut de la gratitude dans son regard.

Parce que ce matin, Deku étais souriant.

Hier il avait quitté en pleure.

Ce matin, un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Alors ils s'étaient compris d'un regard.

À cet instant, il l'avait accepté, juste un peu.

Juste un peu.

Et plus tard, ils l'avaient confronté.

Ils ont confronté Chiemi.

Il en était sortit qu'elles étaient jumelles.

Littéralement.

Katsuki a juste été surpris, rien de plus.

Mais il fut choquer quand ce mot fut sortit.

Ce « truc » avait-elle dit.

Et sur le coup, il est resté figer.

Puis il a capté.

Et il dut faire preuve de retenue, juste pour ne pas lui enfoncer le visage dans le mur.

Juste pour ça.

Car il s'était rappelé de Deku.

Deku qui était toujours dans ses bras.

Deku qui refusa de sortir lorsqu'il le lui demanda.

Katsuki lui a alors jeté un regard.

Et il n'a pas réfléchis.

Il l'a embrassé, durement, un peu plus qu'il aurait voulus car il était en colère.

Un truc.

 _Cette catin l'a traité de truc._

Alors Katsuki fit preuve d'une grande retenue en tentant un sourire narquois à un Deku paumé alors qu'il refermait la porte sur lui.

Et il s'est vivement tourner vers elles.

Elles qui sursautent sur son regard, au point ou Miki recherche la main de sa sœur qu'elle avait rejeté un peu plus tôt.

Katsuki les observe trembler et porte une main crisper à son visage, les observant entre ses doigts.

Le rendant encore plus effrayant.

Le bruit des explosions de sa seconde main les firent trembler encore plus alors que l'air devint soudainement lourd.

Katsuki contracte sa mâchoire au maximum, son corps était tendus vers elle, tant il avait envie de les cogner.

Mais les paroles de Deku résonnaient toujours dans sa tête.

« On ne frappe pas une fille » et ce fut la seule chose qui le retenait actuellement.

Car Deku étais juste derrière cette porte.

Et qu'il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Alors Katsuki se retenait, il voulait parler, mais seul un grognement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Les filles s'accrochent l'une à l'autre toute tremblante.

Katsuki tremble de rage alors que ce mot résonnait toujours dans sa tête.

Personne n'avait le droit de le traiter ainsi.

Personne n'avait le droit de parler ainsi à Deku.

 _Personne._

Ni aujourd'hui.

Ni demain.

 _Jamais._

_Plus jamais, commence t-il d'une voix dure

Les filles frissonnent.

_Plus jamais tu m'entends ? Je _t'interdis_ , de le traiter ainsi je _t'interdis_ de t'en approcher, _plus jamais_ c'est compris ?

Miki tremble et baisse la tête.

Elle grimace de colère alors que les larmes dévalent ses joues.

Sa sœur resserre sa prise sur ses mains, la poussant à acquiescer.

Chose qu'elle fit, la mâchoire crispée.

Mais Katchan grogne et se rapproche vivement d'elles.

Un gémissement craintif leurs échappes alors que Katsuki pose durement les mains sur le mur au dessus d'elle.

Le regard qu'il posa sur elle les fit trembler au point ou elles s'écroulent par terre, l'une contre l'autre.

_Comprenener que _la seule chose_ qui vous maintient encore en vie à l'heure actuelle est…

Il grimace et baisse la tête.

_Retire le, murmure-t-il, retire ce que tu viens de dire

Miki serre les dents et baisse la tête, le corps tremblant contre celui de sa sœur.

_Miki, chuchote Chiemi d'une voix tremblante

Mais celle-ci ne dit rien, ses larmes coulaient toujours, la mâchoire crispé.

Mais elle sursaute lorsqu'une poigne lui saisis durement le col et la force à se redresser avant de l'accoler durement contre le mur.

Chiemi sursaute alors que la chaleur de la main de sa sœur quittait les siennes.

Miki ne peut que sursauter, apeuré alors qu'elle tombe dans le regard effrayant et injecté de sang de celui qu'elle aimait.

Celui dont la poigne se resserre sur son col manquant de l'étouffer.

_Retire ça, susurre t-il tout bas

Miki ouvrit la bouche et un sanglot lui échappa.

Puis un autre.

Et c'est en pleurant à chaude larme qu'elle lâcha un « désoler » qui fit lâcher prise à Katsuki, la faisant à nouveau toucher terre.

Et elle glisse contre sa sœur qui ne bouge pas, la tête baisser et pleurant à chaude larme.

Alors Katsuki lève la tête vers le plafond et serre les poings.

Il prend plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer, ignorant les pleurs des deux filles à ses pieds.

Et lorsqu'il reprit pied.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que s'il n'y mettait pas vite un terme, Deku risquait de perdre patience et de débouler dans la pièce.

Il préférait éviter.

Alors il baisse les yeux vers les filles et s'accroupit à leurs niveaux.

Il ignore le regard vert baigné de larme de Miki qui semblait sur le point de sombrer et relève juste la tête de Chiemi du bout des doigts.

Son regard plonge dans celui bleu de Chiemi.

Il murmure un « dégager » sec et violent qui les fit sursauter.

Miki serre les dents à s'en faire mal et quelques larmes échappent à nouveau à Chiemi qui les essuie aussitôt.

Elle esquisse un sourire tremblant.

_Oui, dé-désoler pour tout ça, dit-elle d'une voix faible

Katsuki se redresse et les observe en faire de même.

Il observe Chiemi redresser sa sœur en la tenant par le bras.

Mais celle-ci s'en défait aussitôt.

Son regard baigné de larmes tombent une dernière fois dans celui de Katsuki avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte coulissante, faisant sursauter Deku qui se trouvait juste derrière.

Elle s'en alla suivit de sa sœur.

Et Katsuki soupire.

Voilà, c'étais fais.

Elle ne le toucherait plus.

Elles ne s'approcheront plus de Deku.

Elles ne lui feront pas de mal.

Sinon il ne se retiendra pas.

Et elles risquent d'en sortir méconnaissable par la suite.

C'est sur cette pensée que Katsuki sortit de la pièce, confiant et fière de lui.

Et c'est ce regard qui fit flipper Deku.

Il le sut.

Et il s'en amusa.

Il l'observa bouder quand il dit ne pas vouloir lui raconter ce qu'il avait dit aux jumelles.

Il l'observa bouder.

Il l'observa ses joues se gonfler, toute rouge et regarder ailleurs.

Il apprécia son cœur qui battait plus vite et le sourire qu'il affichait en observant Deku bouder.

Deku qui était à lui.

Rien qu'à lui.

Pas de partage.

Non, aucun.

Katsuki se mord la lèvre, ignorant lui-même qu'il souriait, en pleine classe, manquant le regard que s'échangèrent Eijiro et Shouto alors qu'il fixait Deku qui le boudait toujours.

Katsuki compris à ce moment là qu'il serait capable de l'embêter, rien que pour qu'il affiche cette moue.

Et lorsque le cours se termina et qu'il rangeait ses affaires.

Il manqua Eijiro qui se précipita aussitôt vers all Might.

Il entendit juste ce dernier l'appeler pour une raison quelconque, lui demandant de le suivre dans le bureau des profs.

Alors il s'était simplement dit qu'il voulait lui parler de sa relation avec Izuku.

Alors il l'avait suivi.

Mais les minutes s'écoulait et celui ci ne lui disait absolument rien alors qu'il était assis face à lui, en salle des pros.

Il s'est alors mis à douter.

All Might ne l'avait jamais convoqué.

Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Et pour ne rien dire en plus…

Et...en plus… celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise.

Ce qui le rendit encore plus soupçonneux.

S'il y a bien une chose que Katsuki avait compris en observant all Might, est qu'il ressemblait à Izuku.

Incapable de mentir.

Alors Katsuki a juste haussé les sourcils en croisant les bras.

Pourquoi all Might mentirait ?

Pourquoi l'emmener ici pour rien ?

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que-

Et …c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa.

Et c'est là qu'il fronça les sourcils et que ses doigts se sont enfoncer dans la chair de ses bras.

Il avait compris.

Il n'y avait _qu'une seul_ chose de laquelle l'on voudrait l'éloigner.

Une seule personne.

Deku.

Alors Katsuki serra la mâchoire et jeta un regard féroce à all Might qui lui jetait justement un regard.

Celui-ci comprit aussitôt la menace et leva la main en signe de paix, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait s'en aller.

Alors Katsuki se leva, faisant tomber la chaise et ignore le regard des autres pros alors qu'il se dirige d'un pas presser vers la porte.

_Katsuki !, l'appela all Might

Katsuki lui jette un regarda par-dessus son épaule, les poings crisper.

_Prends soin de lui, sil te plait.

Katsuki se contente d'hocher la tête et de sortir de la salle des profs.

Il marche alors d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, ignorant les personnes qui se collaient au mur alors qu'il avançait d'un pas rageur.

Il ne savait pas quel était leur plan.

Mais ils n'avaient pas _intérêt_ à ce qu'il trouve ne serais-ce _qu'un truc_ de changer chez lui.

Rien.

Personne ne devait le toucher.

 _Personne._

Katsuki grogne en tournant dans le couloir de droite de plus en plus furieux.

Et c'est la rage au ventre qu'il ouvrit brusquement la porte, on regard se pose aussitôt sur… un attroupement.

Ils étaient si préoccuper qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'il était de retour.

Mais Katsuki avait d'autre chat à fouetter.

Cet attroupement était…juste à la place de Deku.

Alors Katsuki grogna au moment même ou la voix d'Ochako se faisait entendre.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste ? » a t-il grogner passablement irriter.

Et les voir se tourner vers lui comme d'un seul homme l'aurait fait plaisir en temps normal.

Mais son attention était d'abord sur Deku.

Son Deku, au milieu, encerclé par…

Il serre la mâchoire.

« Pourquoi vous l'encercler » a-t-il grogné

 _Personne ne devait le toucher._

 _Personne._

 _À lui, sien, à personne d'autre._

Il se mord la lèvre alors que Deku se levait et s'approchait de lui.

Il l'observa se mettre à ses côtés.

 _À sa place._

Et Katsuki se calma peu à peu sous le regard un peu moqueur de certains.

C'est bon, ça va, il est là, pense t-il

Avec moi, se répète-t-il

Son cœur reprend lentement un rythme régulier alors que Deku lui demandais de se calmer.

Et Ochako enchaina aussitôt avec un glacier ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Katsuki.

C'étais quoi le rapport ?...

Mais Katsuki crispe la mâchoire quand il fut proposé que ce soit Eijiro qui accompagnerait _son_ Deku.

Et il grogne, quand double face s'approche pour l'emmener.

 _L'emmener bordel._

Alors il l'a menacé.

Ouvertement et fut satisfait de le voir s'arrêter mais au final, ce fut lui qui se retrouva dans ce fameux glacier.

Il n'avait rien compris…

À quel moment au juste a-t-il perdu le contrôle de la conversation ?...

Fais chier.

Jamais plus il ne regardera Deku bouder.

Jamais.

Il soupire et observe son porte monnaie.

Porte monnaie complètement vide.

Putain ça coûte la peau des fesses ces truc merde, grogne t-il tout bas

Il soupire et observe Deku qui lèche sa glace les pommettes rouges.

Il se demanda vaguement ou était l'intérêt d'aimer ces trucs aussi sucré.

Mais il préféra laisser tomber et préféra s'en aller.

Il avait un match après tout.

Mais alors qu'il s'en allait, Izuku le retiens et un « je t'aime » fut lâcher.

Katsuki fut surpris, avant de sourire en coin.

Bien sur il avait compris.

Il n'était pas stupide.

Enfin, il venait juste de comprendre pourquoi les gars avaient hurlé de joie un peu plus tôt alors qu'il s'en allait avec Deku.

Pourquoi all Might l'avait convoqué pour au final, ne rien lui dire.

En somme, il venait de comprendre pourquoi Izuku l'avait trainé ici.

Peut-être inconsciemment mais le résultat était là.

Alors lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur le banc et qu'il refusa encore une fois de lui parler des jumelle et qu'il décida de vraiment s'en aller.

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et finalement décida…que demain...était beaucoup trop loin.

Il le voulait.

Aujourd'hui.

Ce soir.

Et il le lui fit bien comprendre.

Les rougeurs qui apparurent sur ses joues ainsi que son air un peu perdus ne firent qu'accroitre le désir de Katsuki déjà bien haut.

Alors lorsque celui-ci comprit qu'il avait saisis la manœuvre des autres et qu'il lui balança un « j'ai …vraiment de l'influence sur toi Katchan ?»

Katsuki s'est figé.

Pas ça.

Deku...ne devait pas savoir.

Surtout pas.

Pour sa santé mentale…

Deku devait rester dans l'ignorance.

Alors Katsuki s'en alla vite fait, plantant Izuku sur place.

Il passa devant un magasin qui le fit s'arrêter net.

Il resta planté devant un bon moment, hésitant.

Il se rappela de Mr Aizawa.

Tout en douceur…

Il soupire, se gratte distraitement la tête puis pris son courage à deux mains et entra dans le magasin.

Il ignora le regard de la vendeuse alors qu'elle mettait son achat dans un sac plastique.

Katsuki sortit du magasin, un air neutre au visage.

Il retire alors son achat et le fourre dans sa poche avant de s'en aller, jetant le sac plastique dans une poubelle à côté.

Il pose une main crispé sur son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le terrain.

Son regard se fit menaçant.

Alors comma ça, ils utilisaient Deku.

Ils avaient remarqué...qu'il était un peu faible face à lui.

Il grogne.

Ah putain il allait se les faire, ces enfoirés.

Il serre le poing et retire la main de son visage alors que le terrain de foot se profilait à l'horizon.

Et lorsqu'il se rapprochait du banc des remplaçants, le regard sur son équipe toujours sur le terrain.

Il sut au moment même ou Eijiro posa le regard sur lui qu'ils étaient menés.

Les nuls putain les gros nuls !, pense t-il en serrant les dents et en fronçant les sourcils.

Il pointe alors son équipe du doigt.

Mais tous se décalent aussitôt sur le côté et le doigt accusateur de Katsuki se pose sur Eijiro qui déglutit.

Il mime alors un « tu vas crever » particulièrement flippant.

Eijiro en frissonne des pieds à la tête.

Il jette des regards affolés de droite à gauche et découvre que ses amis l'ont planté.

Denki qui s'était aussitôt retirer comme les autres lui jettent un regard compatissant et désoler alors que Shouto lui tape gentiment l'épaule.

Katsuki fronce les sourcils et se laisse tomber sur le banc, près du coach, particulièrement sur les nerfs.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'Eijiro pour proposer un plan aussi foireux.

Qu'Eijiro pour propose de l'aide à Deku.

Et Shouto pour appuyer la proposition.

Les autres on sans doute suivis.

Eijiro, pense Katsuki en baissant la tête, le regard noir et des flammes se dégageant autour de lui telle une aura.

Eijiro ne tint plus et tourne de l'œil.

Sa tête heurte le gazon du terrain et le coach soupire en se prenant la tête.

_Katsuki, soupire le coach, arrête

_Mais je n'ai _absolument_ rien fait, réponds Katsuki toujours en colère

Crisper sur le banc des remplaçants.

 _Des remplaçants putain._

Il grogne et ce fut au tour de Denki de frissonner.

Denki qui se jette aussitôt derrière Shouto qui ne sille pas.

Son regard croise celui de Katsuki, crispé sur le banc de touche.

Il lui offre un sourire moqueur qui fit se redresser Katsuki furieux les poings serrer et la mâchoire crisper.

Le coach se frotte le visage des deux mains, exaspérer.

Il comprit pourquoi aucun membre de l'équipe n'avait voulus revenir sur le banc alors qu'ils étaient en pleine mi-temps.

Il soupire, fit signe a Katsuki d'aller se changer sous le regard un peu décourager de l'autre équipe qui se voyait déjà gagner quand ils avaient remarquer son absence.

L'absence du « démon infernal » du terrain qui éjectait tous ceux sur son passage avec un « dégage de mon chemin bordel » particulièrement agressif.

L'autre équipe soupire.

Et c'est mi-content, mi-apeuré que l'équipe accueillit Katsuki lors de la seconde mi-temps.

Bien sur, ils remportèrent facilement, après que Katsuki ait fait traverser le gardien de l'équipe adverse par le filet à cause du ballon qu'il lui balança en plein visage.

Et lorsque le match se termina et que Katsuki sortit des vestiaires…

Eijiro avait miraculeusement disparu.

Katsuki a froncé les sourcils, puis sourit en coin moqueur.

C'est fou comme on devenait rapide lorsque notre vie était en danger.

Il le laissa s'échapper juste parce qu'il avait eu la gentillesse de lui envoyer son sac qu'il avait oublié au lycée en accompagnant Deku au glacier.

Par contre, il n'oublia pas les autres.

Seul Shouto le vit venir et s'éclipsa vite fait des vestiaires avant que de violente explosion n'eut lieu.

Il remarqua Fumigake dehors, sur une branche et qui fixait la scène.

Il n'avait pas été le seul à le voir venir.

Un peu plus tard, Katsuki rentra chez lui.

Il fit un pas dans la maison avant de se figer un court instant en entendant les pas précipité qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Il craignait le pire...

Il referme la porte d'un coup de pied, le regard sur sa mère qui venait d'apparaitre élégamment vêtue d'une robe pourpre avec un très beau décolleté.

Katsuki se fit la réflexion que son père allait morfler, ce soir.

Et il sut qu'il avait raison quand il vit celui-ci descendre avec la joie d'un condamner se dirigeant vers l'échafaud dans un beau costume noir.

_Alors ?, demanda sa mère en tournant sur elle-même

Katsuki eut l'image fugace d'un poisson rouge tournant dans son bocal mais il se dit qu'en faire la remarque à sa mère, et ça ne se terminerais pas bien pour lui.

Katsuki avait l'habitude de prendre de _grande pincette_ avec sa mère.

Il savait, de qui il tenait son caractère.

Deku devra sans doute aussi y faire face à un moment ou a un autre

Quoi que...c'est déjà le cas non ?, pense t-il

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres et sa mère lève aussitôt le poing, prenant cet air moqueur, pour elle.

Katsuki revint très vite à lui et lance un « très jolie » qui fit stopper le poing à quelques centimètre de son crane.

Sa mère glousse, heureuse et l'enlace.

_Merci mon bébé

Katsuki grimace et gigote dans l'étreinte.

_Sérieux c'est quoi ça comme prise de catch merde, grogne t-il tout bas en se débattant

Sa mère rigole doucement en lui caressant la tête et il rougit sans comprendre pourquoi.

Puis il se débat encore plus fort pour se défaire de l'étreinte de sa mère.

Son père sourit en coin avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Sa mère le relâche et l'observe.

_Mon bébé à grandit, glousse-t-elle

_C'est bon putain on à compris, grommelle t-il

Et il se reçut un coup sur la tête.

Katsuki grogne, la main sur son crâne.

Elle sourit encore plus.

Katsuki la trouva belle un moment.

Puis il grogne à nouveau en baissant la tête alors qu'elle jouait dans ses cheveux.

_On sort d'accord ? Prend soin de la maison en notre absence, dit-elle en s'approchant de son mari, on va te faire un beau petit frère !, s'exclame-t-elle

Son père blêmit et passe une main lasse sur son visage alors que sa mère sortait un sourire aux lèvres.

Son père lui fit un vague geste de la main.

_Sois sage, lui dit-il en refermant la porte

Sage ?, pense Katsuki en sortant son achat de son après midi de sa poche.

Il fixe le lubrifiant.

Un sourire sadique étire ses lèvres.

Ouais, il sera _très_ sage.

Très bon timing, pense t-il en montant les marches jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il mit le lubrifiant dans l'un des tiroirs et se déshabille pour prendre une douche.

Lorsque bien plus tard, Izuku frappa à la porte et qu'il l'ouvrit.

Il le fixe un bon moment entrain de paniquer.

Alors il s'appui contre le chambranle de la porte et croise les bras, trouvant la scène assez comique.

Il en profita pour se demander si c'était normal qu'il ne flippe pas et ne se pose pas plus de questions que ça.

Devrait-il flipper comme le faisait Deku actuellement ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

Non, il ne flippait pas.

Peut être parce qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Enfin non, pas vraiment.

Peut-être irait-il à l'instinct.

Mais une chose était sur, il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ne le forcerait pas.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il fit savoir sa présence à Deku qui sursaute et le fixe.

Son rougissement le fit plaisir.

Et sa panique quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient seul l'amusa.

Ses balbutiements quand il monta les marches à sa suite et le faite qu'il se mit aussitôt à l'autre bout du lit le rendirent impatient.

Mais il essaya de rester calme.

Vraiment.

Parce que Deku flippait et qu'il devait le rassurer avant tout.

Alors il le guida.

Il lui demanda de l'embrasser.

Puis de le déshabiller.

Il vit qu'il était perdu et hésitant…il en sourit.

Il trouva cela amusant.

C'est pour ça qu'il se retint.

C'est pour ça qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces.

Parce qu'il était dénudé en dessous de lui.

Deku était... dénuder en dessous de lui.

Katsuki serre les dents alors que leurs corps à présent dénuder s'épousait parfaitement.

Se retenir.

En douceur.

Il sourit, crisper alors que Deku était hésitant à le toucher.

Pour au final, ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Il rit doucement, le faisant se plaindre d'une voix candide.

Une voix qui lui remua les tripes.

En…douceur, se répète-il tout tremblant en posant des baisers papillons sur son corps.

Il se le répéta en prenant le lubrifiant dans le tiroir.

Et encore plus quand il le pénétra du premier doigt.

Son air embarrasser faillit le faire lâcher prise mais il tint bon.

Son corps était contracté à l'extrême.

Mais il tint bon en infiltrant le second doigt.

Il tint bon en voyant la bouille adorable sous ses yeux qui détourna le regard, embarrasser.

Les légers gémissements qu'il laissait échapper faillirent le tuer.

Alors il se laissa aller contre lui, la main au dessus de sa tête et le front sur sa clavicule.

Il devait se retenir, juste un peu.

Pour Deku.

Mais le troisième doigt faillit le faire flancher et il serra les dents alors que sa main s'agrippait à la chevelure d'Izuku par pur reflexe.

Katsuki grogna, la mâchoire crisper.

Il essaya d'y aller en douceur, pour lui, pour qu'il ne ressente pas de douleur.

Ou au moins l'atténuer.

Mais Deku ne l'aidait pas.

Qu'il arrête de se crisper.

Qu'il…

Il souffle et resserre les dents en essayant de le lui faire comprendre.

Et il remercia le ciel quand il le sentit se détendre assez pour permettre au dernier doigt de s'infiltrer.

Katsuki retiens un gémissement de douleur tant l'attente allait le tuer.

Ça en devenait douloureux.

Son membre lui faisait mal.

Alors il se laissa lentement sombrer dans la sensation de ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, essayant de ne _surtout pas_ imaginer ce que ça devait être d'être en lui.

À la place de ses doigts.

Il essaya de ne pas se l'imaginer alors il se perdit, les yeux plissé et le regard perdu dans le vague.

Les gémissements de Deku l'atteignaient, rendant sa tâche encore plus ardue.

Alors il ne vit pas les mains d'Izuku quitter le matelas et prendre son visage en coupe.

Mais il entendit très distinctement le « vas-y » qu'il laissa échapper.

Alors il retira ses doigts.

Et le pénétra lentement.

Très lentement.

…Une lenteur qui le tua à petit feu.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui, Katsuki écarquilla les yeux comme semblant se réveiller.

Se rendant compte qu'il …était à l'intérieur de lui.

Alors il crispe la mâchoire, les yeux écarquiller sous la vague de plaisir qui le pris soudainement et contracte son ventre.

Ses mains tâtonnent au dessus d'Izuku, perdu et il finit par s'accrocher au matelas.

Les sensations lui revenaient violemment, l'agressant.

Le prenant un peu dépourvus.

Alors il serre les dents à en avoir mal et bouge sous l'autorisation d'Izuku.

Lentement.

Toujours...lentement.

Avant de tricher et d'y aller juste un peu plus vite.

Les gémissements d'Izuku montèrent d'un cran et le corps de Katsuki se tend comme un arc.

Ses muscles se bandent alors qu'il retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses hanches d'y aller direct.

D'y aller vraiment.

Il sait que la douceur et lui…ça faisais deux.

Il ne s'attendait pas forcement à être doux, ni à être brutale.

Juste à être lui-même.

Mais là…

Là, face à la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait…

Il se dit que peut être, Izuku ne le supporterait pas.

Pas pour une première fois en tout cas.

Alors il essaya de le satisfaire du mieux qu'il put et fit en sorte de calmer ses pulsions.

Juste un peu.

Alors quand Izuku haleta à un coup en particulier, c'est par instinct qu'il se cale sur ce rythme et les cris d'Izuku résonnèrent dans sa chambre.

Il se mordit la lèvre, ne le regardant plus depuis un moment pour garder le contrôle.

Avoir _juste_ un semblant de contrôle.

Mais putain qu'il voulait y aller…

C'était comme être dans un feu qui lui brûlait le corps, léchant chaque parois de sa peau et ne pas pouvoir en sortir.

Ne pas pouvoir se libérer et être pied et main lié.

Mais c'était pour Izuku.

Alors il ferait de son mieux.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il sentit les mains d'Izuku remonter le long de ses bras et se poser sur son visage, le forçant à l'observer.

Mais il refusa.

Il devait garder le contrôle.

Pour lui.

Mais lorsqu'Izuku lui parla.

Lorsqu'il lui dit que c'étais _lui_ qu'il voulait.

Lui, juste lui.

En entier.

Ce fut comme si un chemin venait d'apparaitre dans ce feu.

Alors il réalisa qu'il pouvait y aller.

Vraiment.

Direct, dur et brutale.

Sans retenue.

Sans douceur.

Cette simple idée le fit frissonner et ses doigts se resserrent sur la couverture.

C'est avec ses dernières forces et fébrile qu'il se pencha vers Izuku et lui murmura un « c'est pour ça que je t'aime » très bas, presqu'inaudible avant de se redresser.

Ça l'avait échappé et il ne sus si Izuku l'avait entendu.

Mais il ne pouvait juste, _pas attendre_.

Alors ses hanches donnèrent un coup.

Brusque et dur qui le fit papillonner des yeux et fermer les paupières.

Oui, c'étais ça, pense t-il en se mordant la lèvre

Et il recommença, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la tension dans son corps s'apaise un peu.

Juste un peu.

Mais pas assez.

Il se perdit dans un tourbillon absolument divin et il se laissa vraiment aller.

Il grogna, entendant faiblement le grincement de son lit contre le mur.

C'est bon putain, pense t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Perdu dans le plaisir, il grogna en sentant les légers coups sur son épaule.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et ralentit malgré lui.

Son regard flou se pose alors sur Deku en dessous de lui.

Deku qui halète et dont le corps retombe sur le matelas.

Deku qui tousse semblant rechercher son souffle, les pommettes rouges et le corps luisant de sueur.

Katsuki esquisse un sourire satisfait et ses hanches bougent bien malgré lui.

Il ne pouvait juste, ne pas rester inactif.

Pas tant qu'il serait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il ne peut pas s'arrêter.

Il fronce donc les sourcils en lui demandant s'il comptait revenir sur sa parole.

Intérieurement, il se dit que c'étais trop tard.

Il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter.

Mais Izuku lança un « Tu veux me tuer » haletant qui le fit cligner des yeux et arrêter de bouger un moment.

Puis il comprit et une vague de fierté le prit.

Il sourit et rit en reprenant ses coups de hanche.

Il était heureux.

Parce qu'Izuku était à lui et qu'il arrivait à le satisfaire.

Un compliment qu'il prit avec beaucoup de respect.

Il le lui dit en fermant les yeux, bougeant à nouveau en lui.

Il ferma les yeux entremêlant ses doigts aux siens et savoure l'instant, les gémissements perdu d'Izuku et le bruit du lit heurtant violemment le mur à chacune de ses pousser.

Ses grognements en arrière plans.

C'est juste…indescriptible.

Et lorsqu'Izuku en demanda plus.

Il fut lui-même surpris d'être en mesure d'y accéder.

Faut croire qu'il était inépuisable.

Mais c'étais normal.

Deku étais juste…

Il ne peut pas l'expliquer.

Il l'ouvrit les yeux, l'observant perdre la tête en dessous de lui.

Ses pommettes rouges et les larmes de plaisir qui mouilles son lit alors qu'il agitait la tête de droite à gauche.

Son dos arquer contre le matelas.

…Cet homme était à lui.

Rien qu'à lui.

Et il le lui dit, mais son regard flou et son air perdu le convainquit qu'il ne l'entendait pas.

Alors Katsuki sourit malgré les déferlantes qui lui parcourait le corps et pose le front contre celui de son petit ami.

_Je t'aime Deku, lui dit-il contre ses lèvres, t'ai à moi tu sais ?, chuchote-il entre deux coups de butoir

Il ferme les yeux alors qu'Izuku pris de plaisir détourne la tête sur le côté le forçant à redresser la tête.

_Rien qu'à moi, ajoute-il en se redressant

Il esquisse un sourire tremblant, noyer dans un désir dans lequel il se perdit

_Je-Je serai…Toujours là…pour toi…tu...sais …? Halète t-il

Il grogne, les corps tendus, pris de plaisir et accélère ses coups de butoir.

_Je t'aime putain, assène t-il tout bas son corps se mouvant plus vite

« Juste, juste là...t'arrête pas » lança Izuku d'une voix perdue.

Ignorant des paroles que lâchais Katsuki qui commençait lui aussi à perdre pied.

Seul un « non…putain pas… moyen » fut grogné comme réponse alors qu'il accélérait violemment.

Le lit heurtait de plus en violemment le mur alors que Katsuki perdait pied, ses mains s'enfonçaient plus que nécessaire dans la peau des hanches d'Izuku qui ne tenait plus.

Et ils vinrent ensemble alors que le temps semblait s'être suspendu.

Katsuki passa une main sur son front, le souffle court et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Ils se sont enlacé et caresser jusqu'à ce qu'Izuku se mette à sa hauteur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux, tout sourire.

Un sourire qui le réchauffa, bien que son visage n'en montre rien.

Mais son expression changea lorsqu'un « je t'aime » fut murmuré.

Puis un autre.

Et un autre.

Et un dernier qui le fit largement sourire et poser son front contre celui qu'il l'aimait.

Il était heureux.

Et qui l'aimais en retour.

Katsuki l'enlaça et enfonça son visage dans son cou.

Il avait l'impression que c'étais fini.

Il ne savait pas quoi exactement mais c'était comme si…un grand chapitre venait de se terminer.

Une grande page de leurs vies, bien qu'il y'en aurais d'autre.

Et d'autre.

Et encore d'autre.

Mais ça, il supposait que c'était à eux de l'écrire.

Et à personne d'autre.

Parce qu'ils s'aimaient tout les deux.

Parce que ce sera sans doute difficile.

Katsuki sais, qu'il est difficile à vivre.

Mais il était comme ça.

Deku l'aimait comme ça.

Alors pourquoi changerait-il ?

Katsuki soupire et gigote, son membre se réveillait, tout comme celui d'Izuku.

Mais il voulait profiter de l'étreinte, juste un peu.

Juste avant de le prendre contre ce mur qui le tentait tant.

Il voulait profiter du grain de peau de celui qu'il aimait depuis dieu seul savait quand.

Il voulait profiter de son Deku.

Écrire une autre page de sa vie avec lui.

Et une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'enterre, avant lui bien sur.

Parce qu'il ne survivrait pas, s'il s'en allait avant lui.

Parce qu'il l'aimait, c'était incontestable.

Parce qu'il voulait passer toute sa vie avec lui, peut importe ou ils seront.

Katsuki frissonne malgré lui et un sourire désabuser lui échappe.

Il se découvrait sentimentale.

Merde.

Il pose un baiser dans le creux de l'épaule de son aimé qui lui caressais les cheveux.

Katsuki ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Voilà, ou était sa place.

La sienne, et celle de personne d'autre.

Alors il pensa à Ochako qui est à la base de tout ça.

Il ne serait pas là, si elle ne l'avait pas appelé « Deku ».

Il ne serait pas dans ses bras.

Alors il se promit de lui en faire la promesse, à elle, qui s'inquiétait pour Deku.

Il se le promit aussi.

Il le promit à tous ceux qui tenaient à Deku, qu'il les connaît, ou pas.

À tous ceux qui tenait à lui.

À Izuku.

À Deku.

Il leurs promis de prendre bien soin de lui.

Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Il le promet.

* * *

C'est…fini.

Désir brûlant passe d'en cours à terminer :')

Non, je ne pleure pas. Je suis juste…je sais pas ^^'

Désir brûlant est finis.

Ma première fic que j'ai écris sur ce fandom se termine.

Ma première fic bourré d'erreur dans ces premiers chapitres…se termine.

Alors…merci d'avoir été là, d'avoir suivis désir brûlant jusqu'ici, d'avoir reviewé pour qu'elle continue, car sans vous, il n'y aurait pas eu cette fin.

Il n'y aurait tout simplement, aucune fic de JeniSasu sur ce fandom.

Alors merci à ceux qui ont reviewé ce chapitre 5 quand il est sortis.

Merci à ceux qui sont venus en cours et qui ont reviewé, m'ont encouragé à la continuer

Merci à vous d'avoir accepté mes fautes XD

Parce que désir brûlant se termine.

Parce qu'Izuku à réaliser que l'amour et le désir qui l'unissait à Katsuki eh bien…qu'il est unique et brûlant.

Parce que Katsuki à promis de prendre soin d'Izuku, quoi qu'il arrive alors…on le laisse s'en occuper :')

Arigato.

JeniSasu.


End file.
